Falling Leaves
by HotaruKat
Summary: It's FINISHED! Momiji may not be able to stay so innocent as he tries to reform Akito. While Haru and Kyo create a new relationship, the Mabudatchi Trio starts to meddle in the affairs of everyone in the Sohma family, including its leader.
1. The Maple in the Yard

A/N: So, its been awhile folks. Like two years! In that time I've watched more anime and changed my penname. I used to be Bulmayah325. I realized that name didn't make sense. (What was I thinking?) Now with a new name I feel inspired to write. I know I've left you hanging on some other fics and I'll do my best to remedy that. (If you even care anymore.) My anime background has become a lot broader and I hope to maybe write some other fics too. I haven't seen most anime of them all the way through though. Well, for now, this is as much as I can handle!

The story takes place in the world of Fruits Basket, sometime after the series ends. I haven't read the manga, sorry. (I think its still just in Japanese and other languages.) The plot revolves around Momiji, Hatsuharu, Akito and Kyo. (Definitely Haru x Kyo, not so sure about Akito x Momiji it's a little creepy. I'll see how it comes to me.)

XXX

New A/N: Now that I've finished this story (two years later), I've gone through the chapters, and tried to edit some of my mistakes (before my lovely sister Madgicai started beta reading for me,) I've read up to chapter 107 in the manga and know many spoilers, but Akito is how he appears in the anime. And that is how he will forever be in my heart. This story **is** Akito/Momiji, beware. I don't know what came over me, but that pairing works, I swear.

This story has been part of my life for two years, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: HotaruKat only owns the characters of Fruits Basket in her own head. She's pretty sure that in the real world they belong to someone else.

XXXX

What would a life alone be like?

The garden had again erupted with life as winter turned to spring. Akito, quiet as death, rested his weight on the sill of his circular window and gazed at the birds through half lidded eyes. None of the creatures noticed the person silently spying on them, except one wren, who carefully hopped closer. Slowly, Akito stretched out a thin hand to the wren. With a 'chirrup,' it happily landed on his fingers.

The door in Akito's room slid open, and the birds scattered to the air. Akito didn't move after the wren had flown from his hand.

"Akito, it's three o'clock."

"I know Hatori." Akito slid from the window and let the doctor poke and prod him.

"Sorry to disturb you," Hatori sighed as he finished.

"Don't lie Hatori," Akito hissed. "Besides, the birds will come back." _They always come back_. "Just leave."

Hatori left as soon as Akito had finished speaking. He returned to the window and waited.

When he was little, Akito had asked for all the birds to be removed from the Sohma estate. Hatori promptly answered that was impossible; birds could go wherever they wanted. Anger and jealousy of this truth had forced Akito to throw a stone at a thrush outside his window. He wasn't sorry for its death, (he wasn't sorry for anything), but a strange feeling had possessed him as he watched the bird try to fly with its broken, bleeding wing. _Birds don't even know how free they are_. Akito watched the outside world. All he could do was wait, but no birds came to his window.

XXX

"Come on Haru!" Momiji skipped after his classmate. "Let's go see a movie! There's a new one out and…" He ran up behind the taller boy and started to tug his sleeve. "PLEEAASSEE!"

Hatsuharu continued walking, left arm pulling the rabbit, who desperately tried to stop him. When Momiji let go, Haru fell facefirst on the path. The rabbit had looked over at the gardens to gaze at Akito, leaning out his window.

"Hey Haru?"

Hatsuharu got up and dusted himself off. "I have plans today," he said.

"No it's not that...Don't you think Akito gets lonely?"

This question startled Hatsuharu, and he turned to look at the familiar figure across the gardens. "I'm sure he is. But, that's how you get when you're evil."

"Haru! That's not nice."

Hatsuharu snorted. He had never trusted Akito, especially after seeing the fear on Yuki's face so many times. Why would Momiji care?

"All I'm saying is that people act the way you act to them. Last time I checked Akito wasn't the nicest person to people who could be his friends." Momiji nodded absentmindedly, still looking at Akito with (to Hatsuharu's horror) a look of pity. As if he had heard Haru, Akito turned his head to look at the two. "Come on Momiji, lets go."

Hatsuharu grabbed Momiji's wrist and pulled him toward the mainhouse gate.

"Does that mean we're going to a movie!" Momiji beamed.

"No, we're going to Shigure's house."

XXX

Momiji trapsed behind Hatsuharu. He wondered what had brought about such an odd sense of compassion for the person he probably liked the least out of everyone he knew. Momiji was the self appointed therapist for the Sohma family for as long as he could remember. He thrust his own sad life under a phacade of happiness and helped (mostly emotionally) the people he thought needed it more than he did (which was everyone in his opinion).

The only person he had never noticed was Akito. Well, Momiji had tried to cheer him up once, about seven years ago. The result had been…a shoe thrown at his head? Akito threw so many things it was hard to remember. Momiji had started laughing and then Akito had reached for the china vase…

That was then. Since Tohru had started keeping an emotional check on the lives of many of the Sohmas, Momiji had started feeling a little less needed. He certainly didn't wish to be the only sane one again, but Momiji did need a challenge every once in awhile.

_I'm going to help him!_

Momiji looked up from his reverie to see where on earth Hatsuharu was leading him…

"Haru, where are we?" He looked around at the assortment of shops on the crowded street.

"…" Haru had been wondering that for the past fifteen minutes. "I think I took a wrong turn."

"That's okay!" Momiji took the lead at a gallup. "I know where we are now. Shigure's house is…this way!" Hatsuharu shuffled behind Momiji.

_What was he thinking?_


	2. The Oak infront of Shigure's House

A/N: Some things I'd like to mention. I don't really know how the Japanese school system works. (Except for the years) I don't know what classes they take or anything. I have Hatsuharu in Physics and Momiji isn't in it. Kyo took the class last year. Sorry for misinformation.

Haiku Disclaimer:

Fruits Basket Charas

Not owned by HotaruKat

Hugs Haru and cries

XXX

After about twenty minutes (Momiji had gotten lost too) the pair was walking down the path to Shigure's house. They stopped about thirty feet away.

"Hey, Haru…What're we doing here anyway?"

"It seems we're looking at Shigure's house."

"Not right here!" Momiji laughed. "Why are we at Shigure's house."

"Well, that's another question altogether." Hatsuharu stuck his hands in his pockets and began carefully creeping his way down the path.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Momiji yelled after him. Hatsuharu jumped an inch, turned around, and stuck a hand over Momiji's mouth.

"Shut up, he'll here you."

"Muyis eee?"

"Huh?" Haru removed the hand over Momiji's mouth.

"Who is he?" Momiji whispered. There was something afoot and the spy like atmosphere was catching up to him. "Is there someone we have to take out?"

"Take out…What're you talking about?"

"You know…feed to the fishes, give'em cement shoes…" Momiji trailed off as he struck a thinking pose.

"You've been watching too many gangster movies. Not to mention you were talking about killing people at Shigure's house." Hatsuharu pulled Momiji behind a large oak, and whispered to him, "I'm studying physics with Kyo today."

"Is that all?" Momiji whined, more than a little disappointed. "Then, who is the he…OH!" Momiji began circling triumphantly around Haru, smiling at him. "You don't want Yuki to find out that you asked Kyo! That doesn't make much sense though…" Momiji ended lamely.

Haru put his hand over Momiji's mouth again. "Tha-That's not it at all. I just don't want him to find out." Momiji sneezed into Haru's hand.

"Momiji!"

"Sorry." Haru pulled a tissue out of his pocket to wipe his hand.

"I brought you along to distract them. You like Tohru anyway, so could you please cooperate."

Momiji saw the warning signs of Black Haru, and carefully backed down. This was a strange happening. Haru had never really asked anyone for help in school. And the very fact he was being so secretive was strange in itself. Haru was well known for being the most straightforward person in the family (except for maybe Ayame, and Shigure, and Momiji himelf…well nevermind). Maybe I'm missing something. "I'll come, but I won't lie. Yuki won't mind if you're studying with someone else. I don't even think he took physics last year. Hey, why don't I help you study!"

"You're not in physics."

"Oh. Well, I think its still best to stick to the truth."

"Fine."

"Yay." Momiji began skipping down the path. "HEY Tohru! Guess who's coming for a visit!

Kyo slid open the shoji and looked out from the porch. "Who the hell is making all the racket?"

"It's ME!" Momiji replied and hopped in front of Kyo. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I was trying to sleep."

"But, Kyo, its two oclock in the afternoon!"

"Haven't you heard of a cat nap, Momiji?" Haru finally arrived at the scene, not having followed Momiji's brisk skipping pace.

"So, now you're a comedian," Kyo huffed. "Why the hell are you two here, anyway?"

Hatsuharu looked a little taken aback, and fumbled out some words, "You said you would help me study for physics today."

"What am I, you're fucking private tutor?"

"No…its just that you were in the class and all…"

"Whatever, I only help myself!"

"Maybe you shouldn't say things you don't intend to go through with," Hatsuharu demanded, losing his calm air.

"What! That's it cow…let's go!" Kyo pointed at Haru.

Momiji watched a few more lines be exchanged and interfered as soon as Haru seemed to be reaching his limit of good will.

"Wait…" Haru and Kyo stopped and looked at Momiji. "Haru if Kyo doesn't want to help you, why don't you just ask Yuki. If Kyo can't figure it out, then I'm sure Yuki is smart enough too…"

"You shut up about that damn rat! Come on lets go upstairs!" Kyo grapped Haru's shirt collar.

"But I thought…"

"I'm gonna prove that I'm just as smart as pretty-boy. Now shut up and let me _tutor_ you."

Momiji grinned. Oh how well he knew the members of the zodiac. He followed Kyo and Haru as far as the kotatsu, then stopped and wondered at the lack of life in the house.

"Hey, Kyo where is everyone?"

Kyo halted on the stairs, still dragging Hatsuharu by the shirt collar.

"Tohru and Yuki went out for groceries. They'll be back sometime. I don't know where the hell Shigure is…Don't do anything stupid until they come back!"

"Can't you study down here?"

Kyo made a smug face. "In order to study, one has to get rid of distractions like annoying rabbits."

"Kyo, don't be so mean to Momiji."

"Hey do you want to learn physics or what? Besides, he'll be fine." Kyo trotted up the stairs and Haru turned to Momiji.

"Sorry, I thought Tohru would be here. I know how you guys like to talk. You can go home if you want."

Momiji smiled. "No," he winked "I'll surprise them when they get back."

XXX

Wheew! I think I made Kyo a little angry in this chapter. Maybe I'll calm him down later (you know how he gets when he's in one of those moods.)

Next time: Momiji talks to Tohru about a strange topic, and Haru tries to understand physics (and other things) with Kyo.

Remember to Review folks. Sorry to be so demanding, but I write for you, you write for me…please?


	3. Dandelions from the Garden

A/N: Once again I bring you my story! Thank you to the people who reviewed! Anyway some things to address: I based the school system on my schedule. At my school you can take physics (honors and non honor), AP Chem, Regular chem., and Bio 2 for the people who don't try. We rotate from classroom to classroom. But that doesn't really matter. And the tree theme isn't really a theme. I just wanted to relate Akito's illness to the dead leaf (I think I got a little to deep for my own good.) I just like naming all my chapters with something in common…I think that's all for now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I fear that I shall never see

The show Fruits Basket belonging to me

XXX

Akito was sprawled on the floor of his porch. He was lying on his back studying the pattern made by cracks in the old wood above him. He realized his days were becoming emptier. Though, to him, his life had never been filled with much anyway. To fill the empty time he had, for a short time, taken up sketching what he saw of the outside world, a talent that was ruined by the unpredictable shake in his hands. Reading had been a quick respite to places he would never go, but focus on the print brought an onslaught of blurry vision and headaches.

Had Akito been a little more normal, he could have watched TV, entertaining himself with the broadcasted lives of others. Sadly, Akito preferred to remain in the real world and entertain himself by manipulating the lives of the people who came near. Perhaps it made him feel like a god, the power he had over the people in his family. He certainly was sacrificing enough for them. Making people suffer seemed like the only thing he could do to make them realize how much he suffered. But…they never got the point.

Akito turned on his side to face the garden as he mused. He rarely ventured far out; he was a spectator. Suddenly, Akito remembered the rabbit and the cow as they had watched him at his window. Who did they think they were? Was he some kind of animal? They were the animals…

He reached down from the porch to the grass and snatched a dandelion from a patch of wildflowers. As he brought it to his face, he slowly blew the parachute seeds from their home. Even the weak breath of the sick was enough to scatter the seeds to the wind and from there to everywhere. Had anyone seen Akito now, they would have thought him a careless child. But, anyone who could think that, obviously did not know him.

XXX

No sooner had Kyo and Hatsuharu ascended the stairs then someone walked in from the porch.

"Oh Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed, arms full with bags. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit with Haru."

"That's so nice!" Tohru smiled, a little surprised at the sudden company. Slowly she made her way forward, but nearly fell, face first as she hit a bump in the rug.

"Let me take some of those," Momiji offered.

"Oh no I couldn't make you do that! You're a guest." Tohru recovered her balance and sure footedly walked to the kitchen. Momiji followed.

Once in the kitchen Tohru put down the bags and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.

"That was quite a workout," she laughed.

"I'm sure it was!" Momiji looked around. "Hey, where's Yuki?"

"I almost forgot!" Tohru reached into her jacket pocket and continued reaching until her hand was on the outside of the inside lining.

"Oh no! Yuki must have fallen out! Yuki! Yuki!" Tohru went down on her hands and knees crawling around the kitchen, searching for the tiny rat. She got up. "I..I guess I'll have to retrace my steps, but… what if he hurt himself, or hit his head? What if he got amnesia, or worse…that if he changed back in the middle of the street!"

By this time Tohru had gotten herself very worried and was hopping up and down, hand over her mouth in absolute horror.

"Tohru calm down!" Momiji put his hands on her shoulders and looked the teary Tohru in the face.

"But…It's all my fault. If I had warned him about that old, blind lady about to walk into him, then he wouldn't have transformed and…" At this time a little grey rat, with a large bump on his head, hopped onto the porch and slowly walked (two legged) towards the kitchen.

"Miss Tohru, I'm fine," came the tiny voice from the floor. Momiji looked down and Tohru broke into a teary eyed smile.

"Thank goodness!" She hunched down. "I'm so sorry, I won't ever put you in my pocket again!"

"It's quite alright," he massaged his head, "though I could use something for this."

"Of course!" Tohru skittered to the medicine cabinet.

Momiji carried the injured rat to the kotatsu and set him down. He couldn't hold back his amusement any longer.

"I guess you're not much help at carrying groceries!" he giggled.

"No it seems not."

"Here." Tohru came in and gave Yuki a tiny bag of crushed ice.

"Thank you." Yuki took the little bag in his paw and gingerly placed it on the large bump. "So, what brings you to here, Momiji?" He asked, turning purple eyes to the rabbit.

"Uh…I wanted to talk to Tohru and Haru needed some tutoring in physics. Kyo said he would help him."

"I'm surprised that stupid cat could help anyone at anything." Yuki muttered. "…I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"I'm so sorry, if you need anything…"Tohru started.

"It's alright," Yuki turned (if he had been in human form, he would have given her a 'princely smile'.)

Momiji wondered how he would make it upstairs as Tohru asked "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure!"

XXX

Kyo and Hatsuharu stared at the open text book. Hatsuharu was lying on his stomach, folded arms supporting his chin on the floor. Kyo sat cross-legged next to him.

"Why'd you want me to help you with this? I took this class last year. I doubt I can remember anything"

"Well, most of the people in my class don't understand what's going on either, and I know you're really good at math."

Kyo snorted. It was a little known fact that Kyo was _very_ good at math. In relation to Yuki, who was good at everything, Kyo was slightly better in the math department, if nothing else. Kyo still didn't seem to appreciate this fact about himself, and when he could have been congratulating himself doing well on a math test, he berated himself for failing a writing assignment.

"So, what chapter is this?" Kyo leaned over the book and ran his finger down the page as he skimmed the paragraphs. Kyo's face was inches away from Haru's. For some reason this made the cat uncomfortable. Haru seemed to be staring at the side of his face. Kyo picked up the book and placed it in his lap.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepin' me out."

"…I was looking at the book," Haru answered simply with what sounded like a bit of humor.

Kyo mentally punched himself for being so self-conscious. "Whatever…This stuff isn't hard at all. Force. All you have to know is Newton's second law, which is Force equals mass times acceleration. Just plug numbers for that into the problem."

Kyo looked over at Hatsuharu who was now sitting up and still staring at the book (which was now on Kyo's lap). This also made Kyo uncomfortable, and he hastily put it on the floor.

"I don't understand what the hell is so hard. It's just plug and chug!"

"Well," Hatsuharu began. "The teacher hasn't taught us any of this yet. She gives us the homework assignments and then teaches us how to do the lesson. She gave us a bonus problem to do and…" Haru looked down at his hands. "I need the extra credit."

Kyo sighed. "Let me see the problem." Kyo again skimmed the page with his finger. It involved a monkey hanging from the top of an elevator that was accelerating up. "Find the tension of the rope." Kyo finished (he had been reading the problem out loud.)

"That's cute," Hatsuharu commented.

"A monkey in an elevator?"

"No, the way you read with your index finger."

"Wha..Wha." Kyo found it hard to formulate words, especially since he could feel himself turning beet red. As soon as he found some composure, "Listen, I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean," he stood up and pointed down at Haru, "but I'm not that damn Yuki! If you want to do that kind of weird crap with someone, find him!" Kyo sat down again, glaring at the physics book. "If you want some god damn help in physics than just shut up and listen."

Haru felt no need to reply. He had said what came to his mind, and so had Kyo. He just sat and let Kyo explain force of tension and gravity, even though Kyo was still slightly red.

XXX

Yay! You finished (only this chapter there is more to come.) So what'd you think? coughreviewcough Thank'ums

I'm going to stop giving "next chapter" previews. Sorry for that. They feel to constraining (even though their just a sentence long.)


	4. Tea Leaves

Momiji sat quietly as Tohru poured tea for him. 

"So do you have a problem you need my help with?" Tohru asked. She picked up her cup and looked expectantly at Momiji.

"It's not so much a problem…as an opinion," Momiji felt slightly uncomfortable (a sensation that did not occur often.)

"Okay," Tohru answered. She could tell this might need some finesse. Thankfully she had plenty of experience loosing information that people wanted to say but wouldn't just get out. "I'll bet it's very important."

"…I guess." Momiji shrugged. "It's just that…I was wondering what your thoughts were…on Akito."

Tohru nearly dropped her teacup. "Akito? I think you would know more about him that I do… I've only met him a few times."

"Well, I think you're good at judging people accurately."

"But, why do you want my opinion on Akito?"

"Well, I saw him today and something made me really sad. I didn't talk to him or anything, he was just staring at the gardens, like he does a lot. Akito is such a terrible person to the people I care about, but I never really thought about how lonely he is. He is kinda going through the same stuff that the rest of us go through…only worse maybe and I like helping people, especially when I think there is something to fix." 

"That certainly is a good cause," Tohru said uncertainly. "From the few times I've met Akito, I can tell he's very angry. He's angry because he was chosen to bear the Sohma curse…though I don't know quite what that means." Tohru thought for a second. "That's really all I can say. I don't know him at all."

"Is that really all?" Momiji asked disappointed not to get some more information to make his evaluation of Akito. Tohru looked at the teacup she set on the table.

"Well…I know that…I'm afraid of him. Not of him but the kind of power he has over the Sohma family and how he chooses to use it against you." She looked up and smiled. "But it's not really my business to stick my nose in all the Sohma family's problems."

"Don't be silly Tohru! You're practically part of this family!"

"Thank you Momiji, that means so much to me." Tohru looked around. "Well I better clean this up, I'll be right back." Tohru got ready to stand up.

"Wait Tohru, one more thing."

"Yes?" Tohru turned to Momiji. Before she could stop him, he had his arms around her neck and….BLOMPH! A yellow rabbit sat in her lap with what could be construed as a smile on his face.

***

Kyo typed furiously on his calculator. 

"So, one thousand times two point five plus nine point eight times fifty six… Dammit, why isn't this working?!" Kyo stared at the answer space. Hatsuharu checked the back of the book (which had the answers for all of the odd numbered problems.)

"It says here the answer is six hundred and eighty eight point eight Newtons." Haru closed the book. "Maybe we should give up. We've tried it six different ways."

"There is no way in hell I'm not solving this." Kyo busily scrawled some numbers in a scrap piece of paper. Haru continued to try to solve the problem as well.

"Hey I think I got it," he said and looked up at Kyo.

"What? How?"

"We don't need the mass of the elevator, just the mass of the monkey." He held up his calculator to show that he had gotten the answer. Kyo just sighed and looked at the massive amount of formulas and numbers on his scratch pad.

"Physics sucks. No wonder I hate it." Kyo looked up and smirked. "Guess you didn't need my help after all. You're really good at this stuff."

A startled Hatsuharu looked at Kyo. Was this a compliment from _Kyo_? Kyo never gave himself credit for anything and he certainly never gave credit to anyone else. 

"Well thanks. I guess you can start seeing _me_ for help with math."

"Shut up! You're not a goddamn rocket scientist or anything…"Kyo was silenced as Hatsuharu put a finger over his mouth.

"It was a joke," He said. Haru finished gathering his books and got up to leave. 

"Well, the part about helping with math…" Haru whispered to Kyo as he walked past him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean??" Kyo yelled after a second. Haru was already going down the stairs.

"Whatever you want," he yelled back. __


	5. Daffodil Socks

Heyas! Here's the next chapter. (As if you couldn't tell.) Just so you know…I use slashes to indicate when people are thinking to themselves. //I wonder if they understood that?// All for now.

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to write this again. Just look back at the other chapters and don't sue me, please.

***

Hatsuharu trotted down the stairs.

"Watch It!!"

Haru looked down. He had almost stepped on a tiny grey rat, who was holding a tiny bag of ice on his head.

"Oh! Sorry!" He lowered himself and sat on a stair to make himself level with Yuki. "Do you need some help? I'd be happy too…"

"No, I'm just not used to going up the stairs when I'm carrying something."

"Why don't you ditch the ice?"

"Because Tohru made it for me, and I wouldn't want to waste it."

"Well," Haru got up and reached for Yuki. "I'll just have to carry you."

"I don't need your help." Yuki sounded slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"I would think that the rat would like to ride on the cow," Haru quipped.

"Funny." Yuki hopped into Haru's cupped hands.

"So where will it be? Your room?"

"That would be fine."

***

Kyo sat with his back against his room door. He had closed it after Haru left. 

"Why does he have to be so fucking flirty all the time?" He said to himself. Kyo wasn't used to anyone flirting with him. (Kagura didn't count because she never tried to be coy about her feelings or intentions.) Not to mention the fact that Haru was a guy. 

He sighed and pushed the hair out of his face. Kyo had known Hatsuharu for a long time, and he had known about the weird relationship Haru had with Yuki. Well, one-sided relationship. Yuki never seemed to harbor any feelings of animosity toward the cow, but he wasn't close to him either. Kyo didn't care about the whole Yuki/Haru thing. The point was that Haru obviously didn't have a problem 'doing stuff' with guys. What this stuff entailed Kyo did not want to know.

As for everyone else in the screwed up Zodiac family…Well, all one had to do was look at the 'friendly' relationships between the members. Just Shigure's and Ayame's antics were enough to suggest that… Kyo was pretty sure that almost all the guys he knew were…

"What the hell am I doing?! Why the hell do I care if Haru is a crazy bastard?" Kyo started pacing around his room. //It's not like he's going to jump me or anything. Besides he has a thing for Yuki…// "Bah! Just stop thinking!" //I need to go outside!//

Kyo opened the door to his room to find Hatsuharu right standing right outside it, staring at him with a confused look. "AAH!" Kyo slammed the door closed and turned around in his room. 

"I'll just go on the roof…Yeah, on the roof, by myself."

***

"I wonder what that was about?" Haru asked placidly as he looked at the now closed door.

"I have no idea. Stupid cat… You can put me down now by the way."

"Hey, we might as well go all the way…"

"What?!"

"…to your room."

Yuki sighed. "Here is fine. Thank you."

"Whatever," Haru replied and placed his hands on the floor so Yuki could hop off. "I have to get going anyway. Tell Kyo I said bye. I forgot."

"I'll see what I can do." Yuki walked to his room.

Haru turned around and headed back for the stairs. He stopped infront of Kyo's room. "I wonder if it was something I said?"

***

Momiji saw Haru walk down the stairs. 

"Hey! How'd it go?"

"Better than expected." Hatsuharu reached down and grabbed one of Momiji's yellow socks off the floor.

"Momiji…you didn't."

"Aww. Tohru didn't mind."

"You can't just go turning yourself into a rabbit every time you come here. Why do you like being a rabbit so much?"

"It's just fun!" Momiji grabbed the sock and put it on. "I might as well enjoy what I am…" He looked down.

"Oh, Hatsuharu! It's so nice to see you" Tohru stepped in from the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, we were just getting ready to leave."

"Why don't you stay here for dinner?"

"Yeah! Let's stay Haru!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think Kyo's mad at me, and it wouldn't be good for me to overstay my welcome."

"Well, if you're sure," she said uncertainly.

"I almost forgot, I want to talk to Hatori today, so we better go!" Momiji started pulling on Haru's sleeve.

"It seems his mind is made up. Bye." Haru was pulled out of the house.

"Come back soon, we always like to have your company!" Tohru yelled as they left.

***

Kyo saw two people leave the house from his rooftop perch. A tall white haired boy being pulled by the sleeve by a shorter blonde.

"Thank god they're not staying for dinner," he sighed.

"BYE KYO!" Momiji yelled at him from the ground. Kyo ducked to the other side of the roof.

***

"What's his problem?" Momiji asked Haru as they walked down the path.

"I'm not sure. What's your hurry to get back to the Main House?"

"I said I wanted to talk to Hatori!"

"Why?" 

"To learn more about Akito!"

"You're not letting this go are you."

"Nope, I want to know more about his problems." Momiji tapped his head. "That way I'll know why and how to help him."

"It think you should stop wondering so much about Akito. Some people just don't deserve friends. (and it's kinda creepy, like you're stalking him.)"

"What? Just because _you_ don't like him?"

Haru grabbed Momiji's shoulders and pushed his back against a tree.

"Don't ever say that! I'm saying that because I don't _trust_ him. I'm looking out for _you_!"

"Sorry!" Momiji squeeked.

"It's okay," Haru calmed down. "I just don't want you to get hurt like some of the other people in this family have. Watch out."

"I will."

Well…I could keep writing. But I won't (for now) Hope you enjoyed it. Next one soon!


	6. A Cooked Dinner

A short funny chapter for ya'll!

***

The table at Shigure's house was set with a veritable feast. 

"Well, it seems you've made another delicious dinner for us," Yuki said to Tohru as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Oh, it was nothing," she replied hastily, waving her hands. "But, I hope Shigure comes back soon, his dinner will get cold." A look of worry crossed her face.

"Well, its his fault if he forgets…" As Yuki was about to finish, Shigure came in from outside.

"Tohru! I'm so sorry I almost missed one of your beloved dinners! And to think my precious portion may have gone unused and uneaten into the garbage, after you had spent so much time and effort preparing it for me." Shigure took off his shoes and sat down.

"Stop being so dramatic. She would have just saved it for later." Yuki muttered.

"All that extra trouble just for little old me." Shigure winked at Tohru.

"Well…th..that's my job!" She stuttered. "Its no trouble at all!"

"Stop mocking her!" Yuki yelled and expected another type of outburst from the suspiciously quiet cat.

"You could come to her defense once in a while," Yuki chided Kyo. (Meanwhile Tohru continued to say "Really there's no problem. I don't mind cooking for you!" over and over.)

"Huh?" Kyo looked up from his bowl.

"Stupid cat." Yuki turned his attention away from Kyo.

"Hey don't call me stupid!" Kyo stabbed the table with his chopstick as he pounded his fist on it.

"So now the cat enters the conversation."

"Shut Up! I was thinking!"

"That's a new occurance, isn't it?"

"I swear to god, I'm gonna pound your pretty boy face!"

"I'd like to see you try." By this time the two were in a deadly stare off as Tohru continued to say it was alright, she didn't mind cooking for them.

"Children, behave yourselves. The food is getting cold!" Shigure, who had been watching in amusement, decided to step in before this got too ugly. 

"Shut up!" Both the boys said at once, looked at each other, turned away and continued eating in silence.

"So, Tohru, how was your day?" Shigure asked.

"I went out for groceries with Yuki, and oh he fell out of my pocket! I was so worried! But then we found him (that is Momiji and I) and I made him some ice and…" Tohru rattled off some more information before realizing that she wasn't making much sense.

"So, Haru and Momiji came for a visit while I was out? That must have been a laugh and a half."

"To hell it was," Kyo mumbled.

"What was that?" 

"N..Nothing. It's just he's really god damn bad at math…and it took forever to tell him what to do," Kyo finished lamely.

"I see," Shigure raised his eyebrows.

"That reminds me," Yuki raised his index finger as if he had an idea. "Haru wanted me to tell you he said goodbye. He seemed pretty worried about it." Yuki smirked. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Kyo said.

"Oooh! A mystery," Shigure added his thoughts to the conversation. "Perhaps… the two are having a secret triste." 

"A triste, what's that?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Nothing that you would have to worry about. Only perverts talk about it." Yuki glared at Shigure (which, consequently, matched the glare he was getting from Kyo.)

"I'm only stating theories, not fact. Besides…K-yo and Ha-ru sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I…" Shigure's song was interrupted by a bowl thrown at his head. Kyo quickly got up and left.

"I don't know what his problem is…" Shigure made his sad puppy face. "I was only joking around," he wined. 

"Obviously that stupid cat can't take a joke."

"And… we all know Hatsuharu is bonkers over you…" another bowl was thrown at Shigure.

Tohru got up. "Kyo…"

"Kyo will be fine. He needs to gain sense of humor."

("I don't think you should talk," Shigure mumbled to himself.)

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing." 

***

Kyo lay on the roof looking at the dark sky. He had gotten himself worked up over nothing. Hatsuharu didn't have any feelings for him. It had all been in his imagination. //Or was it?//

*coughs into hand* Thank you for coming this far! And I feel it is time for a shameless plug. Yes, yes I know. How could I do such a thing? Because it's a great site! (The art is really good if I do say so myself…and it's very anime related.) Going there is free, and I promise you won't get hurt. 

copy and paste me into your url bar!

http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/h/o/hotarukat/hotarukat.html


	7. Starry Night

Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy. I got this written though for ya though! Oh, there's some stuff about constellations in this chapter…I'd don't know which seasons they are in the sky or in what order. So, sorry 'bout that to all the astronomers!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I found a genie in a magic lamp, I might wish that Fruits Basket belonged to me. As of now…it doesn't.

***

Momiji sat cross-legged on the floor of Hatori's office. The dragon was busy filling out paper work while the rabbit happily waited. After a few minutes, Hatori shuffled his papers into a folder, turned around in his desk chair and looked down at the boy on the floor.

"What can I do for you Momiji?"

"Well, I have some questions for you…"

"And those would be?"

Momiji was fidgeting with the zipper of his coat.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldtellmewhyakitoissosick!"

Hatori raised his visible eyebrow in surprise (the other one was raised too, but you couldn't see it). "I'm sorry, you'll have to repeat that."

Momiji exhaled. "I was wondering if you could tell my why Akito is so sick."

"That's a bold question, but you already know the answer." Hatori turned back around in his desk chair and brought out some more papers. He began to fill them out again. "He is sick because he bears the Sohma family curse. Now you'd better go find Hatsuharu. Last time you left him alone too long he got lost in the gardens."

"Wait!" Momiji got up and hovered over Hatori's shoulder. "I know the general idea, but I want to know some more…specifics, I guess."

"I don't think you need to know anymore than you already do." Hatori persisted in looking down at his paperwork and writing.

"Hatori…please?"

He sighed and looked up at the blonde. "Come back and see me tomorrow."

Momiji knew this was as much as he was going to get on short notice. "Thank you, Hatori!" He hugged the doctor and hopped out of the room. Hatori lit a cigarette from his desk drawer and continued his work.

***

Kyo startled awake and looked up at a starry sky.

"Shit, I must have fallen asleep." He sat up and stretched. His back was sore, and Kyo rubbed it ruefully. "That's what I get for sleeping on the roof." //Why was I on the roof, again?// And then he remembered the conversation at dinner and the strange path it had taken. A calmer Kyo now deliberated on the situation.

//Shigure's just being a dumbass again.// he decided. //And Yuki can just go drown himself for all I care// Kyo smiled. //Better yet…I could drown him. Put on list of things to do- drown Yuki.// 

This thought was interrupted by a growl from his stomach. "Crap. I didn't eat anything." He got up to go back downstairs, just as Tohru popped her head over the edge of the roof. //What kind of crazy senses does she have??//

"Hi, Kyo…"she stopped. "I brought some leftovers from dinner. I thought you might be hungry." Kyo just sat and looked at her from his spot on the roof.

"I'm having a little trouble bringing it up." She smiled.

"Oh." Kyo got up and took the rather large bag that Tohru put together. After setting it on the roof, he took her hand (which was still extended from giving him the bag) and pulled her up onto the roof with him. He stood there for a moment holding her hand. Kyo soon realized what he was doing, however and dropped it quickly. An obligatory blush came to his face and he sat back down. Tohru sat down nonchalantly and took the bag infront of her, pulling out various foods.

"Wow, I think I brought a little too much!" she proclaimed. "But I thought we could share." She handed Kyo chopsticks.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence. Kyo soon realized he had overreacted *again* to something stupid. He decided to say something to break the silence and turned to speak.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight, " Tohru said first.

"Yeah, I guess." Kyo, having forgotten what he was going to say, looked at the patterns made in the sky by the stars. "Do you know any of the zodiac?"

"Of course," she answered. "There's the rat and the dog and the cow…"

"Not *that* zodiac," he said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, don't be sorry…" He continued with his train of thought. "It's just that there's a whole other zodiac." Kyo lay down on his back and looked up at the stars. He pointed above them. "See that?" Tohru leaned back as well and looked where Kyo was pointing. "That's Aries, the ram. And there, Sagittarius, the centaur. A lot of their constellations are stranger than ours…" He stopped and just looked up at the designs in 

the sky.

"…I wonder if there's a family cursed out there, like us…maybe a person out there becomes a fish with the head of a goat," he said sarcastically. Kyo put his arm down and closed his eyes. "If that *were* true, then there must be someone like me then too. Who doesn't belong but still has to put up with all the shit…"

Tohru turned her head to look at Kyo. "Maybe," she said. She took his 

arm and pointed it to the only constellation she knew. "They'd be Orion. One that everyone knows is an important constellation but who isn't in the zodiac." She became quiet.

"Yeah, the kick ass hunter, who was killed."

"Oh," She laughed uncomfortably. "I guess I don't know Greek Mythology, huh."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be talking about this kind of stuff." He got up to leave.

"No, its important to …" She stopped again (she does that a lot).

"What?" He was starting to get a little embarrassed at telling Tohru such stupid ideas.

"It's just that," she looked down at her hands. "I was hoping that we were good enough friends to talk about important things. Even the things that make us a little uncomfortable…"

Kyo stood there, face red. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for Shigure at dinner today. It wasn't nice of him to make fun of you."

"Hey," he sat down next to her. "It's not your job to apologize for that dumb dog."

"…and I was just going to say that mom always said as long as you weren't hurting anyone, you should find happiness wherever you could…"

Kyo sat a more than a little confused. "What are you talking…" Then something clicked. "Look Haru and I…I'm not…there's *seriously nothing* goin' on!!!"

"I know!" Tohru put up her hands. "Its just that maybe you shouldn't listen to what other people say sometimes…Oh! Then I guess you don't really need to listen to me either…" Tohru had gotten herself confused as to the point she was trying to make. "Wait…ummm."

"No, its okay. I get what you're saying." Kyo pulled his knees up and put his chin on them. "I shouldn't lose my temper every time someone says something stupid to me."

Tohru struck her palm with her fist. "That's it exactly! Not that I'm saying you have an anger management problem or anything!" she added hastily and turned abruptly at the sound of someone else scrambling up the ladder.

"Oh, here you are." Yuki murmured as he climbed onto the roof. "And what a surprise to find you here," he added to Kyo.

"Kyo and I were just looking at the stars. He knows a lot about constellations! See that one?" She pointed to a random group of stars. "That's Sagittarius!" (Kyo sweat-dropped.)

"Yes, well…" Yuki tried to figure out what she was pointing at. "Anyway, I was looking for you because it seems the laundry machine is making strange noises and shaking. Shigure says its going to explode, but I don't…"

"Oh no! The laundry!!" Tohru was off the roof as quickly as a bolt of lightning.

"I suppose I'd better leave you alone," Yuki muttered.

"That's Sagittarius," Kyo mumbled pointing in the opposite direction Tohru had pointed.

"Oh, interesting." Yuki gave Kyo a look of appreciation for this random statement then climbed down and left Kyo by himself.

Yay, chapter finished. Oh, I'd like to thank my sister (Madge) for being my beta-reader! Now you won't have to put up with any more grammar mistakes. (Wow, I almost misspelled grammar.) *sigh*

*visit me*

http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/h/o/hotarukat/hotarukat.html


	8. Rainy Day

New Chapter!! Sorry for a little delay, but I was at regional orchestra and had other things to do ^_^

***

Momiji and Hatsuharu scuttled across the grounds of the Sohma main house. The scuttling was caused by the fact that both boys were sharing one umbrella in what turned out to be a thunderstorm, not a light shower. Hatsuharu walked slowly along as Momiji tugged him to go faster. Momiji, however, wouldn't sacrifice being dry for a brisker pace. So they trudged along together in the mud.

Haru's slow pace was caused by the earliness of the hour: it was six o'clock in the morning. At quarter of six, he had been woken up by a rabbit who wanted some company (and forgotten his umbrella). Basically, he was still asleep.

"Come on, Haru! Let's go." Momiji tried with all his might to pull the cow along.

"If you want to go faster, then just take the umbrella," Haru answered placidly. He motioned with the hand that was carrying it. "I don't mind getting wet."

"No, I won't let you get wet. You'll get sick."

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Hatori said he would tell me about Akito today. I want to know what the family curse is about."

"You realize he still might be asleep…"

"No, he gets up early on Sundays."

"…Not everyone does…"

"I didn't say you *had* to come with me!! But you said you had something to do too."

The conversation ended with that, and they stepped up onto the porch of the dragon's office. Hatori was busily writing something and didn't notice them approach.

"Hatori!!"

Hatori nearly jumped out of his skin, but he covered his surprisingly well. He just slowly turned around in his desk chair. "Ah Momiji. I see you came early today."

"I didn't think you would mind."

"No, of course not. And Hatsuharu, are you staying as well?"

"No, I have some other stuff to take care of."

"Huh? I thought you'd like to listen too." Momiji looked at Haru, who shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Momiji." Haru was already off the porch and walking.

"Shouldn't you tell us were you're going?" Hatori asked.

"Why?"

Hatori looked at Momiji. "In case you get lost," Momiji answered for him.

"Shigure's house." And with that he walked away.

***

Kyo rolled out of bed. Normally he would have been up at five in the morning. But today it was *raining*. He could hear the pitter patter on the roof, but he would've still known it if he hadn't.

"Dammit, I hate the rain." He said to himself, still half-asleep. Suddenly, Kyo snapped awake. He pulled his arm from under the covers to his face. //Thank god, it's still there.// For a moment, he had feared that his bracelet hadn't been on. This fear plagued him every morning that it was raining since he could remember. Recently it had been this way *every* morning. //I can't let her see me like that again.// 

A dull pain pounded in his head. Kyo didn't bother putting his bed away. He just wanted some food and a painkiller.

Slowly, he made his way down the stairs. //Maybe it's still early enough for me to be alone.// But it was nearly ten o'clock. Kyo moved towards the kitchen and could hear Yuki and Tohru talking.

"Fuck that." Dealing with the rat was not the best sounding idea at the moment. He turned around, but Tohru stuck her head out of the doorway into the hall.

"I thought I heard you come down. Are you hungry?"

He put his hand on the back of his head and hesitated. "Yeah, sure," he finally answered.

"Great, come on!" She took his arm and led him into the kitchen. Yuki was sitting at the table.

"If it isn't the late sleeper."

"Shut up." Kyo sat down.

"Kyo, are you feeling alright? You don't look so well," Tohru asked as she served him his breakfast.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, looking down at his food. "It's just this goddamn rain."

Someone started knocking at the door. "Oh, I'll go get it."

Tohru reached the door and opened it. "Hatsuharu! Look at you, you're soaked through!!" She immediately pulled the very wet cow inside.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was walking here in the rain and this mom and her kid were getting wet, so I gave them my umbrella. It was only a few more blocks till here, but then…I got lost."

"Come into the kitchen and sit down, I'll get a towel."

She trotted upstairs and he went the way he was pretty sure lead to the kitchen. He found Yuki and Kyo eating in silence. Neither noticed Haru until he sat down.

Kyo nearly fell on the floor as Haru sat next to him. "What the hell are you doing here??"

"Why are you so worried, Kyo?" Yuki asked snidely. "What brought you here, Haru?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I lost my calculator yesterday. I think I left it here."

"And you came at ten o'clock on Sunday morning to get your calculator?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"I wanted to give myself plenty of time to get here and back."

"And why are you all wet?"

"It's raining outside."

Yuki rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast. Haru turned to Kyo, who was trying to ignore him by being very interested in a piece of rice.

"Have you seen it?"

"What?" He didn't look up.

"His calculator obviously. Why don't you try listening for once, idiot."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo reached across the table to try and throttle Yuki, but the pain in his head forced him to sit down again.

"Are you alright?" Haru felt Kyo's forehead for a temperature. His hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me. I'm fine!!" He got up and walked out of the kitchen, right into Tohru. *BLOMPH*…and there was a cat on the floor.

"Oh Kyo, I'm so sorry!!" She picked up the cat, and sat him down at the table again. He was glaring angrily but didn't protest. "Here are some towels, Haru."

"Thanks…Kyo, can I look for my calculator?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on." Kyo hopped off the chair and trotted up the stairs, and Hatsuharu followed the orange cat. Soon, they were at Kyo's room. "Sorry, I didn't clean it up this morning." He walked to the other side of the room and sat down. "Go ahead and look. I haven't seen it."

"I think it might be under your bed." Haru took Kyo's bed and carefully folded it up and put it away. "I guess not." He looked at Kyo. The cat had fallen asleep in the corner as the rain fell outside his window.

"Kyo?"

"What?" He woke up and *BLOMPH* a human Kyo (with no clothes on) was lying in the corner of the room.

"God dammit!" Kyo quickly moved into a position that covered as much of himself as he could. "Do you mind?" He glared at Hatsuharu.

"Mind what?"

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"It's not like I haven't ever seen you nak…"

"Just give me a minute!"

"Alright, alright." Haru moved out of the room and allowed Kyo to get dressed. After a minute, he stepped back inside. Kyo was busily searching his desk.

"Here." He handed Haru the calculator but didn't look up at him. (Kyo was blushing). "I accidentally took because it's the same kind as mine. Now you can go."

"..Not yet." Hatsuharu sat down on the floor obstinately and looked up at the cat. "What's your problem? You've been acting strange."

"Can't a person just want some privacy once in awhile? Jesus."

"Are you embarrassed or something? Because you definitely shouldn't be. You're a really hot guy…"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you're doing! I don't want to hear it." Kyo made for the door, but Haru stood up in front of him. The taller boy looked down at the cat, a slight smirk on his face.

"Do my compliments make you uncomfortable?"

Kyo tried to push Haru out of his way but ended up tripping on Haru's calculator (which had been placed on the floor). Kyo lost his balance and grabbed onto Hatsuharu's shoulder to regain it. The cow was unprepared for this, and, consequently, both boys ended up on the floor…with Haru on top.

"Well, this won't help the situation," Haru half muttered, half snorted in laughter.

"Geroff me!"

"No, I think I like it here." He smirked again. Even when Haru wasn't black, he still had a peculiar sense of humor. He especially liked to flirt with Kyo, whether Kyo knew it or not… 

"What is going on??" Yuki, who had been walking to his room, had heard the thud of the boys crashing on the floor. He walked to Kyo's room to look inside. Once he had gotten there…well…he found Haru pinning Kyo on the floor and Kyo looking very red.

"Hey if you guys are going to do this sort of thing, then take it somewhere else. Tohru is home," Yuki said in disgust. "I live with a bunch of crazy perverts," he muttered to himself.

Hatsuharu was off of Kyo in a heartbeat. "Yuki…nice to see you again."

"I saw you twenty minutes ago." 

Haru stood up and walked to him. He ran his hand down Yuki's cheek. "It's always nice to see you."

"You make me sick sometimes, Haru." And with that Yuki left the other two alone.

Kyo was still stunned on the floor, just looking up at the ceiling. Haru came into his field of vision, looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

*BLOMPH* a cat was lying on his back on the floor, wrapped up in Kyo's clothes. 

"He must be sick," Haru picked up the orange cat (still in a daze), whose face was red with what Haru thought was fever. "I'll see what Tohru can do." With that, he carried Kyo downstairs.

. I was going to include Momiji's conversation with Hatori, but the chapter was getting too long in my opinion. That'll have to wait for next time. This story was supposed to be mainly about Momiji and Akito but Kyo and Haru keep drawing my attention away! Oh well, no worries, I'll get to Mom/Ak soon.

Once again thanks to my sis for proofreading ^_~


	9. Conversation

Sorry for the short chapter. *shrugs shoulders*

First off, I'd like to say, any theories about the Sohma curse are my own. I have no idea how it really works, but this is my take. Since I haven't read all the manga, I wouldn't know anything more than what they tell us in the series. Well, just read and find out.

***

I like a look of Agony

Because I know it's true-

Men do not sham convulsion,

Nor stimulate a Throe-

The eyes glaze once- and that is Death-

Impossible to feign

The Beads upon the Forehead

By homely Anguish strung.

-Emily Dickinson

Momiji sat once again on the floor and waited for the doctor to speak to him. Shortly after Hatsuharu had left, Hatori had told Momiji he just needed to finish a few more things. Patience was a lesson well learned by the rabbit, however, and so he sat quietly.

Hatori finally turned around and looked down at the blonde boy sitting on his floor. He had been hoping Momiji would give up this investigation into the family curse (especially the part involving Akito) and go home. But he knew the rabbit too well. Hatori also knew, as personal experience had taught him too well, to avoid Akito at all costs. This new interest of Momiji's would surely lead him down a dangerous path. But, perhaps this conversation could prove helpful to more than just Momiji.

"This could be taken as a breaking of doctor-patient confidentiality, Momiji," Hatori started.

"No, because I'm your patient too, and this involves me." Momiji was defiant and looked sternly up at the doctor, who met his gaze steadily.

"Alright, what do you want to know?'

"Everything."

Hatori took in a deep breath. "I'll explain as best I can, but you must realize, much of the information regarding the Sohma family curse remains unknown. Anything we have put together is mostly hypothesis."

Momiji nodded and Hatori continued with the story. "As you know, for generations twelve members of the Sohma family have been possessed by the vengeful spirits of the animals of the Chinese zodiac…and the cat." He paused and looked outside. Turning in his desk chair, he unlocked a bottom desk drawer. After a minute of digging inside, a small jewelry box was pulled out. Hatori opened it and took something out, putting the box carefully on his desk.

"Catch." Hatori tossed the object and Momiji reached and grabbed it out of the air. What he found in his palm was a bracelet made of red and white beads.

"Ummm…shouldn't Kyo have his this?" Momiji turned the beads in his hands. A distorted reflection gazed back at him from polished white beads.

"That is not Kyo's."

"Huh?"

"When a vengeful spirit possesses a body, it causes that person to take the form of its animal whenever under great stress or when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. As in the case of the cat, the possessed also carries the burden of transforming into a 'true' form, a grotesque beast. To counteract this, the cat wears…I hate to say this… a magic bracelet."

Hatori pointed to the beads still in Momiji's hands. "Some time ago, six bracelets were found on the Sohma grounds, where renovation was being done. That is one of them, and it is not Kyo's. We know this because there has never been any mention of another bracelet for the cat." 

As Hatori talked Momiji slipped the beads onto his wrist. A chill went up his spine. He felt different, but he didn't know how. "The only conclusion we have come up with is that at one time, all of the members of the zodiac had to wear bracelets to keep their true forms hidden. Without them they turned into beasts much like the cat's true form."

"But why don't we now?"

"As I was about to say," Hatori sighed. "This is where Akito comes in. As the leader of our family he bears the Sohma curse. This was determined at his birth. It seems that this person…is a sort of sacrifice to the vengeful spirits. He carries the negative chi given off. We guess that at some time, there was no leader of the Sohma family curse to carry this weight. Hence, all of the members wore bracelets." A creek of wood outside the doorway caused a break in the conversation. Hatori ignored the noise, but Momiji glanced around uncomfortably. This place and conversation made him nervous. 

"Are you saying that, without Akito," Momiji continued after a moment. "We would all transform into monsters like Kyo?" He immediately regretted saying this. 

"Well, in more simple words, yes."

"Why doesn't the…sacrifice of Akito help Kyo?"

"We can only guess that it is because the cat is not part of the zodiac. Or perhaps the burden of another spirit's revenge would be a quicker more excruciating death to the person chosen to bear it…more so than that which Akito is already experiencing." 

There was silence after this, and Momiji took the beads off his wrist and handed them to Hatori. The rabbit traced circles onto the floor with his index finer. "…So, if we all wore beads, then Akito wouldn't have to die?"

Hatori looked down in surprise at Momiji. Again, the inner workings of the child's brain had shown themselves to be very perceptive. This part of the theory was never stated. Even the previous Sohma doctor had not told Hatori this. It had taken him two days of pondering to figure it out. It had taken Shigure three years, not to mention Ayame. It was the cold underlying guilt running through all the previous members of the zodiac. //If we sacrificed, perhaps someone else wouldn't have to.//

"Perhaps, Momiji. We are not even sure if the beads would work anymore, or if that *was* their original purpose. But that is the lesson you must learn from this. Why we must obey Akito, no matter what we think, because there is a bond between the zodiac members and the leader of the Sohma family. It is because of us he suffers."

Tears gathered in Momiji's eyes and slowly slid down his cheek. //It is because of us…// He didn't particularly like crying, especially in front of the solemn Hatori. But he couldn't stop. He supposed it had always been in the back of his mind; it was the zodiac members' fault that Akito was consumed by his sickness. 

Hatori slid out of his chair and hugged the young blonde, who was crying on his floor. "You mustn't feel guilty for something you cannot control. Just remember to be grateful for the life you are given."

***

Akito stood frozen outside Hatori's door. Fine-tuned ears had picked up an interesting conversation. But ten minutes of spying had revealed things he didn't know how to comprehend. 

Akito had been told these things when much younger than Momiji. As a child he had sat on the floor, quiet as death, and listened to the same things Hatori was saying now. It had been one of the few times in his life when he had faced a situation with a stoic face. Quietly he sat as he was told he was meant to die so that others could live. Akito had wanted to cry then, but he was fulfilling his purpose in life. Tears couldn't change the things that had and would happen.

And now as he stood and listened to the rabbit crying… Momiji was crying for him. Only one person had cried for him before, and those were tears of pity. She couldn't understand. No one could…

This had gone on far too long. Akito didn't need anyone to cry for him. He had come to terms with what was happening to him a long time ago (even if it had turned him into a bitter, twisted person). 

"You mustn't feel guilty for something you cannot control. Just remember to be grateful for the life you are given." The words made their way through the door. 

"The life you are given," Akito said to himself with a sneer. He forcefully opened the door. 

"Do you like what you're given? Is it wrapped in paper with a nice little bow?" 

"Akito!" Hatori got up from the floor, where he had been comforting the rabbit. Momiji, on the other hand, stayed on his knees and looked down at the floor, eyes open in surprise. 

"I asked you a question!" Akito crouched on the floor and put his hand under Momiiji's chin. The rabbit's eyes were made to look into Akito's.

"Well?"

Momiji was shaking, as much from his crying spell as from fright of Akito. "Ye..Yes, I like my life!"

"What!?" Akito smacked the blonde, and Momiji fell to the floor. He slowly got up, hand on his red cheek.

"I'm so grateful for the life I live. It may not be the happiest I could have, but it is what I was given, and for that I will live everyday." Momiji quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Akito. 

Before Akito knew what was happening, he was being hugged. "What..What are you…"

"Thank you, Akito." 

"Get off of me!" He pushed the rabbit away. Hatori was still standing by his desk, just watching. "Get out now!" Akito yelled. Momiji scrambled up.

"Wait, Momiji." Hatori tossed something to the rabbit. "Don't catch cold."

Momiji took the umbrella and ran out into the rain with it still closed. Akito turned on Hatori. "What do you think you were doing telling him those things? I don't like people nosing into my business!"

"Technically it's his business too, Akito." Hatori sat down and lit a cigarette.

"I don't care! *I* tell you what to do!"

"And from now on I won't tell anyone the details surrounding the family secret without your permission. However there is one problem." Hatori looked up at Akito. "I'm not psychic."

"What is this insubordination?!" Akito waved his arms. "What is going on?"

"Just so you know, I can't tell Momiji not to tell people."

"What?"

"You'll have to tell him yourself. I'm sure he won't mind."

His rage having passed, Akito leaned against the far wall of Hatori's office and slid down. "I don't think he'll tell anyone."

"Maybe you should talk to him anyway." Hatori was busy at his desk again, but he continued to talk to Akito.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Doctor's orders then."

Akito adjusted his kimono and started to get up. "Thank you for the advice, *doctor*," he sneered. He opened Hatori's door, which he had slammed shut after he had entered the office. Akito was in the hallway when Hatori spoke to him again.

"It's interesting being thanked for something. One is never sure how to feel or what to say…especially when it's never happened before." The door to Hatori's office slowly slid shut, leaving the doctor once again by himself. 

Oh, that was tough to write. I hope you liked it though ^_^ Feel free to review! I tried to make it longer and put some sort of closure to the chapter. (It's not longer in pages, it has a lot more paragraph density) I actually wrote more, but it was about Haru and Kyo, so it'll be next chapter.

That's it for now. Oh, I don't own Fruits Basket or Emily Dickinson. I *do* own the right to say I thought up the title "Falling Leaves" before some certain other people who have posted stories with similar titles. It just seems suspicious that such a similar title would be written…Oh well, imitation is the highest form of praise.


	10. Some Sunshine

Just a reminder, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah.

Annnd….Action!

***

Kyo was still a cat, an unconscious cat, but a cat nonetheless. This made it easier for Hatsuharu, who held the conked-out feline as Tohru bustled around the kitchen in a frenzy trying to figure something out to help Kyo.

Haru guessed that perhaps he had made a mistake in bringing Kyo downstairs. All the cat really needed was to sleep; it was raining after all. "Maybe I'll just put him to bed," Hatsuharu told Tohru.

"Oh, are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I think he's just tired." He scratched behind Kyo's ears and heard a faint purr as he moved back up the stairs to Kyo's room. "Betcha wouldn't let me do that if you were awake," he murmured to the feline in his arms.

"Do what?" Kyo had woken up, and, woozy though he was, didn't enjoy being carried by Hatsuharu. 

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Put me down."

"No, you might fall asleep and fall down the stairs."

"Shut up, or I'll scratch your eyes out."

"Fine." Haru carefully placed the cat on the floor. "I'd better get going, anyway."

"Hell yeah, you better get going. You spend more time here than at your own house!" 

"Do you not like having me around?"

"It's not that, it's just…" A momentary lapse in judgment (caused by being half asleep) had brought the cat dangerously close to actually talking about his *feelings*. 

"What was that?"

"Uhhh… Here's my room. See ya." Kyo hopped into his room and somehow managed to close the door in Haru's face. (He was still a cat after all.)

Haru stood outside the closed door once again wondering what the hell was wrong 

with the cat. "Maybe he just likes to close doors." Haru took this as his cue to leave.

"Oh, wait!" Tohru ran after him from the kitchen.

"Here's an umbrella. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Thank you, Tohru." He turned around to step off the porch.

"I..I'm not sure what's the matter with Kyo. He seems to be acting differently than usual." 

Tohru was playing with the hem of her skirt as Hatsuharu turned around to look at her in surprise. "I didn't ask, but thank you. It's good to know you can see subtle changes in people."

Haru walked into the rain. The steady downpour had turned into a light shower, but Hatsuharu opened the umbrella Tohru gave him. Then, he reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. It was a map Momiji had drawn for him. Haru had forgotten it was in there. The map showed a picture of Sohma house (with a smiling rabbit) and a path to get to Shigure's (a smirking dog.) Haru glanced at the paper and put it back in his pocket. It was a good thing Momiji was always looking after people.

***

Shigure sat in his study, still reading the Sunday paper even though it was well after eleven o'clock. The strange thing about this scene was a sleeping Momiji lying on his floor. 

Momiji had arrived sometime around eight o'clock that morning in a state of distress. It was a good thing Shigure had been woken up by an early phone call because the rabbit didn't seem to want to talk to anyone else. Shigure didn't need to hear what had happened, however. Hatori was the one who had called. 

Hatori told an interesting story. Momiji's plans of befriending Akito had been revealed to the dog, and while he himself felt no motivation to buddy up with the leader of the Sohma family, Shigure had no problem with Momiji trying. He thought Momiji could handle any trouble from the moody invalid, and softening his personality might be good for the entire family. 

The problem was that perhaps the young rabbit wasn't ready to try and tame Akito. And that's why the tired Momiji was sleeping on Shigure's floor.

"Momiji, perhaps you'd better wake up. It's almost noon." 

"Huhwa?" The blonde slowly rose from the floor, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in my study. Would you like some breakfast? I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind…"

"No, that's okay!" Momiji interrupted. "I'd better be leaving now, anyway." Momiji got up and stretched. 

"Momiji, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want too."

"Huh?"

Shigure continued to read his paper as he spoke. "You don't need to interact with Akito unless it is necessary."

"Oh." Momiji turned slightly red. He had acted stupidly in front of Akito. // 'Thank you, Akito'…he must think I'm an idiot!//

"I think I owe it to him to apologize for today. I think I was rude." Momiji shuffled his feet.

"You don't owe him anything." Shigure still avoided the rabbit's eyes.

"How can you say that? After what Hatori told me…"

"I already know what Hatori told you, but there comes a point when you realize there isn't anything you can do to help him, except what he tells you to do."

"Well, obviously I'm not to that point yet!" Momiji stormed out of the room as Shigure smiled to himself. This could definitely prove helpful to everyone.

***

Momiji was faced with yet another problem. It was still raining, and he had forgotten the umbrella Hatori had loaned him in Shigure's study. He had made it to the trees outside Shigure's house, before realizing his dilemma, but his ego didn't permit him to go back. He was just acting stupidly everywhere he went today. //What a day…//

He leaned against a tree and thought about the effects of running around in the rain.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bah!!" Momiji jumped in the air.

"Oh, Haru," he said after the surprise of being snuck up on dissipated. "What are *you* doing here?" Momiji countered.

"I asked first, and besides it's raining. Why don't you have an umbrella?"

"Uh…I forgot it…"

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Here, we can share, *again*."

The two walked down the path. "Now why were you at Shigure's? Did something happen with Hatori?"

"No, not really…I learned everything I wanted to, though."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You're not telling me something."

Momiji sighed. "I acted really stupidly in front of Akito."

"So?"

"So I feel like an idiot!" The rabbit waved his arms, jostling the umbrella and sending water droplets down on both the boys.

"It's just Akito. Calm down," Haru murmured rubbing some water off his shoulder.

"Yeah, well we owe Akito a lot…"

"What the hell went on at Hatori's?"

"Nothing…so why did you go to Shigure's?"

"You still didn't tell me how *you* ended up here!"

"I felt like visiting Shigure, okay? I needed someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I'll tell you later. I need to cool off."

"Fine." Hatsuharu knew Momiji would tell him sooner of later; they were best friends after all.

"So, back to you?" Momiji changed the subject.

"Oh, I needed my calculator."

"Why didn't you just call and ask them to bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Huh…that would have been smart."

Momiji shook his head. "Maybe you just wanted to go over and visit someone?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

A sly look was the response. "So, who had your calculator?"

"It was in Kyo's room. Why?"

"Uh-huh." 

"What are you aiming at?"

"How's Kyo feelin'? It is raining, after all."

"Actually, he's been acting strange lately, not just because of the rain."

"Now you're not telling *me* something." The rain had stopped sometime during this conversation. Momiji stuck his hand out from under the umbrella. When he determined there was no rain, he skipped out in front of Haru.

"You *like* him, don't you?" he hummed.

"What?"

"Yup. I could tell!" The frolicking continued, in direct contrast to Haru's slow pace.

"I…don't…"

"Pu-lease," Momiji stuck out his tongue. "You've been flirting with him for days!!" He mimicked Haru's voice, "Kyo, can you help me study?"

"If you haven't noticed, I do that to everyone."

"Perhaps." The rabbit was still elated about his discovery. "But not so much to Yuki anymore."

"You'd better be glad I'm in a good mood."

"Do you think I would be doing this if you weren't?" the rabbit taunted.

Haru mumbled something indiscernible and closed the umbrella.

"And you know, Haru," Momiji put his face close to Hatsuharu's ear and whispered, "I think he might like you too." 

Suddenly, he pulled away and continued skipping down the path under the newly uncovered sun. "But you never know for sure, until you ask!!" 

Haru just shook his head.

***

Whoo, that's enough to shake a stick at! Next chapter'll be out soon. Inspiration comes faster with good reviews *nod, nod*


	11. Captured Moments

First off, I realized after my last posting that I've been asking for reviews and haven't thanked reviewers in awhile…Well…*hands certificate to all reviewers* Official Thank you for Reviewing "Falling Leaves." I'm working on one for people who just read it, too ^_~. Now, back to the story…

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah

***

Thursday afternoon was ticking slowly away. Kyo sat, chin on hand, staring out the window as the teacher lectured on something or other. He didn't really care. What was bothering him was the fact that he hadn't seen Hatsuharu since Sunday. Not that he would ever admit it. The truth was that Kyo was worried he had hurt the cow's feelings in some way. All he could remember was hearing the rain and being carried up the stairs, and then… Kyo didn't know how to handle his current thoughts involving…liking someone. Before Tohru came into his life, he thought it would be impossible to like someone in that way, and now the idea of liking someone other than Tohru frightened him. 

"Kyo what was the name of the ship that was sunk by the Germans and caused America to join World War One?"

"Huh?" Kyo looked up from his reverie to see Mr. Kajimata looking disdainfully down at him and all of his classmates turned around in their chairs staring at him. Kyo tried to remain cool.

"The…Titanic?"

Uncontrollable snickering was the response to this question. "Kyo Sohma, if you have no interest in paying attention in class, perhaps you should stand outside." Mr. Kajimata pointed at the door, and Kyo was forced to get up and walk out in front of the class. He glared at Yuki, who had an inevitable smirk on his face, and avoided looking at Tohru. The rest of the class didn't bother him, however. //Who the fuck cares what they think?//

Kyo stood outside the room for some time, expecting the teacher to let him back in. After a very long half an hour, the cat decided that he would skip the rest of the freakin' day. There wasn't much of school left anyway. He started walking nonchalantly down the hallway and towards the double doors of freedom. But when he had nearly reached them, they opened right in front of him. //Crap…gonna get caught!// To his surprise, however, it was…Haru!

Haru had his eyes focused on the ground, as if he were looking for something, and he didn't even notice Kyo.

"…Hey," Kyo decided to say after a few seconds of pointless staring.

"Wha?" Haru started and looked at Kyo. "…Hullo." Kyo thought Haru actually looked uncomfortable.

"What're you doing?" Kyo asked as Haru refocused his attention on the floor.

"Looking for something."

"What?"

"My map."

"Your map of freakin' what?!" This was getting ridiculous.

Hatsuharu took a stooping position in order to get a better view of the ground. "I got kicked out of my class, so I decided to cut class."

"Go *that* way to leave the school." Kyo pointed the way Haru had come in, while thinking //that sounds familiar//.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Momiji made a map for me about how to get to basic places, but I lost it."

"Is that why you haven't been over…" 

Haru glanced up with an interested look. "It's been three days. Did you miss me?" he asked with a light sarcastic air.

"Look, jackass, I didn't mean…"

"It's interesting how you resort to cursing whenever you're uncomfortable." Haru walked closer to Kyo.

"Yeah, well you just pretend not to give a fuck about anything!"

"There you go again. Control your tongue, Kyo." By this time, Kyo had backed into the wall, and Haru continued his advance.

"…or maybe I should control it for you." 

There was no space between the boys now, and Haru had his arms to the wall, effectively pinning Kyo in. Kyo couldn't decide whether to sock Haru (he was still stronger) or to see what was going to happen… 

"HEY, KYO! MR. KAJIMATA WANTS YOU BACK IN CLASS ASAP!!"

Haru turned his head and looked at the upperclassmen walking down the hall shouting for Kyo. Kyo was paralyzed in embarrassment.

Haru leaned closer to Kyo's ear and whispered, "Looks like you have to get back to class." He immediately disengaged himself from Kyo and continued to search the hallway.

"Hey, Hatsuharu, have you seen Kyo?"

"Yeah, he was down the hall. Looks like he's trying to cut the rest of school."

"Goddamnit, Kyo, Mr. Kajimata's going to slaughter you!!" 

Haru slipped down another corridor and quickened his pace. After all, he did have to find his map.

***

Momiji was tired of looking for Haru. After an hour of searching the school, he had given up on his chances of finding his best friend. Putting aside some mild annoyance, the rabbit started on his way home. The warm weather and other reasons persuaded Momiji to stop by the park. There were two reasons: one, it was one of his favorite places to sit and think, and two, Haru usually went there when he was cutting class.

These assumptions were proven correct when the rabbit spotted his white-haired friend sitting on a swing at the far end of the little park. 

"Hey. Haru!!"

Haru looked up from whatever he was looking at while sitting on the swing.

"Hello."

"You said to meet you after school."

"Did I?"

"Do you have Alzheimer's? Is that why you can't ever remember how to get places?" Momiji sat on the swing next to Haru's.

"Maybe. I decided to cut."

"I realized that."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Hey, Momiji, do you think you could make me another map?" Haru held up the paper, which had a footprint on it. "Someone stepped on this one."

"Yeah sure." Momiji took the map and stuck it in his pocket to remind himself. He began to swing. "…So…talked to Kyo yet?"

Hatsuharu remained stationary in his swing. "You could say so."

Momiji dug his feet into the ground to stop and glared at Haru. "What did you do?" The cow briefly related his run in with Kyo to the rabbit. 

"Jeez, and they say rabbits are the horny ones."

Haru looked at Momiji like he had swallowed some bad hay. "Momiji!"

"Seriously, Kyo's not going to be very happy." The swinging started up again.

"Huh?"

"Look, Kyo isn't used to *that* kind of stuff. I think the better road is to talk to him."

"Talking isn't my thing."

"Yeah, yeah, action is your thing."

"So you really think Kyo and I…"

Momiji stopped once again and looked at Haru questioningly. "Can I ask…when did you stop liking Yuki?"

Now Haru took up his swing's original purpose. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Who says I still don't like him?"

"Well, if you're playing Kyo…that's not very nice."

"I'm not." Haru was angered that Momiji would even say that. Playing with him?

"Then just talk to him already!!"

"Hey, I don't see you talking to Akito!" 

Momiji flinched. "Ouch. Besides, my problem is a little different."

"I dunno, maybe you *like* Akito."

"That's disgusting, Haru."

"Maybe you have a thing for older guys."

"What are you talking about? And stop swinging. It's making me dizzy!"

Haru stopped moving his legs and let his momentum slow. "The way you ran to Shigure after talking to Hatori, which, by the way, you still haven't told me about... Maybe you were looking for a little more than consolation."

Momiji was shell-shocked. "Just because you're a pervert, don't start acting like everyone else is. God, sometimes I can't even talk to you without something lewd spewing out of your mouth!"

"Talk to someone else then. I don't need your nose in my business."

"Whatever, Haru." Momiji got up from his swing. As he was walking away, he added, "It's a good thing that I know sometimes you can't control what you say…"

"Fuck off" was the short response.

***

A couple of hours spent on the swing allowed Haru to cool off. Like most of his other slips into black Haru, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened or why he was sitting by himself in the park. He did remember his encounter with Kyo and was feeling slightly annoyed at himself for behaving like that. It was true that Haru had a habit of acting nonchalantly when uncomfortable in a situation. Not only that, but he tended to get even more flirtatious than regularly expected. Perhaps this state was a type of grey Haru, one not quite black but still worse than the placid white counterpart.

Now Haru was not only worried about his potential love life but the fact he was psychotic. Three personalities could not be normal.

Haru dug in his pocket to get Momiji's map. To his surprise, it wasn't there.

"Crap on a stick," he muttered. It looked like he was in for some wandering. Good thing he had his comfortable boots on.

He started out on the street and made some random turns. The trip to Shigure's house shouldn't be too difficult. There was business to take care of.

***

Kyo looked up at the stars from his rooftop perch once again. It was (obviously) dark out, and the roof remained one of Kyo's favorite places to be by himself. Well, actually any spot would've been a good spot to be by himself since Shigure's house had become remarkably empty, except for the cat. It was in times like these that Kyo felt especially lonely. Kyo didn't mind the fact that Shigure had gone to *visit* Ayame (in fact he didn't want to know what that meant), but his feelings of loneliness where worsened by the fact that Tohru had gone to a movie with Yuki. He had been invited along of course, but being a third wheel was not his idea of a good time. Not that Tohru was fawning over Yuki or anything, but Kyo felt there *might* be something starting there. And maybe he didn't mind so much…

Kyo suddenly heard some crunching noises below him. Someone was walking up to the house. He unhappily got up from his comfortable lying position to gaze over the side of the roof and see who it was. (He couldn't let the house get burgled or anything.) A quick glance over the side, however, was enough for Kyo to see the familiar white head walking down the path. Kyo deftly pulled himself back onto the roof and waited for Hatsuharu to leave. Soon, knocking was heard on the front door.

"Nobody's home," Kyo mumbled to himself, positioning himself on his back to look at the sky.

Back on the ground, Haru looked up at the roof questioningly. There was a good chance that Kyo was up there. Kyo wasn't known for his outgoing social habits, and the roof was his favorite spot.

"HEY, KYO! You up there?" Haru cupped his hands and yelled upwards.

Kyo cringed when he heard Haru. He could keep ignoring him…but, knowing the cow, he might stay there until someone got home. And then, Haru would inevitably tell them why he was there. Of course, in Kyo's mind, this involved something that would surely be embarrassing to the cat. Kyo sat up and edged to the side of the roof. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"CAN I COME IN?!"

"WHY?"

"I NEED TO USE YOUR PHONE!"

"Huh?" Kyo was confused. It hadn't occurred to him that perhaps Haru wasn't there to talk to him. Actually, Kyo was slightly bothered. Here he was thinking that Haru had come specifically to Shigure's to…talk to him. Even just to say *something* about today!! Kyo shook his head. It *was* just Haru. Nothing he did could ever be taken seriously. "YEAH SURE…whatever."

Kyo made his way down to the ground floor and let Haru in. "Thanks, Kyo."

"Why do you need the phone anyway?…Never mind, you got lost, right?" Kyo shook his head.

"Yup. You know me too well." Haru started walking towards the living room. 

"Where are you going? Phone's that way." Kyo pointed towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn it was in here…"

"Hey, come back! I think I know my own house better than you!" Kyo followed Haru into the living room. By the time he got in, Hatsuharu was already sitting at the table, cracking his knuckles.

"You said you needed to use the phone. Why are you making yourself all comfortable?!"

Haru continued to crack his knuckles. "Because I need to talk to you."

"What? Well, why didn't you just say that before?!"

"Because I wasn't sure if you would let me in or not."

Kyo sat down across from Haru and put his forehead on his hand (he was blushing slightly. ((He sure blushes a lot))). "What do you want?"

"Hey, where's Tohru and Yuki?"

The question stung a little. "They went out to a movie. If you came over to ask me about Yuki, then you're talking to the wrong person. Make an appointment with him, I'm sure he'll get back to you."

"No, it's not that." Haru waved his hands.

"Then what?!"

"You're sure making this difficult."

"*What* difficult?! Last time I checked, there was nothing…"

Haru reached across the table and put his fingertips over Kyo's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Before you get angry, I'd like to apologize for today."

Kyo pushed Haru's hand off his face. "Fine, forgotten. Is that all? I'll make sure to tell Yuki you called."

"God! I don't like Yuki!"

"Since when?" Kyo rolled his eyes.

Haru looked down at the table. "I make it a point not to like people who like other people."

"Oh, so since Yuki likes Tohru now, you've given up on him? Is that it? How do you know I don't like Tohru?"

"Who says I like you?"

"No one!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The boys glared at each other for a second then looked away. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you black Haru yet?" Kyo mumbled staring at the shoji door. 

"Huh?" Haru lifted his head (He had dropped it on the table in disgust. There was a red mark on his forehead.) -*-

"It's a lot easier to be angry with Black Haru. So if it is you, tell me, so I can kick your ass." Kyo looked at Haru out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, still White I think. We can have a go if you want…" he smiled softly.

"No, no." This idea was waved away, and Kyo stretched backwards and rested on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "…You didn't have to apologize for today."

"?" (questioning silence)

"You can't help it if you act that way sometimes…It's like me trying to apologize every time I lose my temper. I'd run out of breath…and if you did do something I didn't like I would just beat the crap out of you."

Kyo was lying next to the table, and Haru leaned over and looked down at the cat. "Are you saying…that you liked what I was doing?" He smirked.

//Fuck.// Kyo was in a pickle now. The previous argument had been won by both sides by having neither admit what they were actually thinking. Now Kyo had to speak up or lie… Perhaps silence was the best answer; he could just keep staring at the ceiling until Haru stopped looking down at him …

Without warning, Kyo reached up and pulled Haru down by his necklace. After a split second where the boys were nose to nose (Haru eyes wide in surprise and Kyo still holding his necklace), Kyo pushed himself up to touch his mouth to that of the white-haired boy. 

The kiss lasted a second. It turned out to be more like a forced collision between the two (Kyo wasn't exactly sure what the hell he was doing), and Haru soon lost his precarious balance from being pulled off his vantage point on the low table. With a muffled 'uh-oh', Haru fell on top of Kyo once again. Both Kyo *and* Haru for once shared the same red flush.

"Uh…Hatsuharu?" Muffled sounds came from Haru's face, which was full of carpet. He turned his head to be able to speak. 

"Yes?" he answered politely.

"You're crushing me."

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you." 

"Seriously, get off."

"It seems we're in this position a lot."

"Hardy har har. I think you crushed my rib cage…and my spleen."

"Do you even know what a spleen is?" Haru asked as he carefully pushed himself up and pulled his feet down. 

Haru was now sitting on the floor next to Kyo, who was rubbing his own stomach. "It's your own fault anyway." Haru muttered.

"What's my fault!?"

Haru leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It's your fault you're so hot. Can't help what I do."

Kyo rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Haru.

"Well, what would you like to do with that?"

The tongue was immediately retracted. "Now," Haru continued. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kyo asked crossly.

"This." Haru leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over Kyo's. "You have a shorter memory than I do," he joked.

"Uhhh."

"Your ability to formulate words is so endearing, Kyo-Kyo."

Kyo once again took his favorite position of lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. It was the easiest way for him to clear his mind. He didn't have any idea *what* he was doing, and now it seemed like Haru was making a joke of it all. Kyo didn't appreciate that at all. He had kissed him! What was he thinking?? …But Haru had kissed him back…

"I can't read your mind, Kyo." 

Kyo looked up at Haru, who was looking worriedly down at the cat. Haru didn't understand why Kyo was still acting strange now that they had practically admitted their feelings for one another. Did he need to be hit over the head with a frying pan to get information of this sort in his brain? "What's the matter?" 

Kyo remained silent. Haru obviously still hadn't realized the repercussions of what was going on. "I don't think this is going to work," Kyo answered after a minute.

"What?"

"Us!!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" 

"That's not a good answer."

Kyo desperately wanted to see what this relationship would be like. To have someone return his affections. But something kept nagging at the back of his mind. He had a bad feeling that this could be very difficult. "It's just going to be so hard…stuff like this never works out…"

"Well, that doesn't matter," Haru said matter of factly as he lay down and scooted up closer to the cat's side. "The whole point of something like this is to see…and you're the one who started this."

"What?! You practically assaulted me in the hall!!"

"If I had assaulted you," Haru said as he wrapped his arms around Kyo, "You would've known it."

Kyo sighed and let the back of his head rest against Haru's shoulder. "Besides, one thing you should've learned by now is never to worry about tomorrow. Only think of the now."

//Maybe I'll be able to do that someday.// The nagging feeling still resided in the bottom of his stomach, but Kyo remained in Haru's embrace. Haru was right. He had to be.

***

Like it? 


	12. Movies, Kyttens, and Advice

Sorry it took so long!! But here it is, a new chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I got some Fruits Basket manga….the only problem is they're in French. So, I have a bunch of things that happen later in the series and I'll try to use it to make my story more true to theme. Point is, I have to translate these things for that to happen, and French Fruits Basket is very annoying. So, enjoy your chapter in English!

***

Golden light cascaded from the open porch door onto the floor of Akito's room. It filled half the space with light, leaving the rest in shadow. Momiji knelt respectfully in the darkness, head down but with his eyes darting up to where the leader of the Sohma family lounged on the porch. He had arrived nearly twenty minutes ago, and Akito had stayed where he was outside the room. Momiji would have feared Akito was dead if not for the fact that he could see his side moving slowly up and down. Perhaps he was asleep. If this was so, there was no way *Momiji* was going to wake him up. But the rabbit didn't want to leave, either. His strong sense of moral justice had forced him to come here after his conversation with Haru. Momiji meant to prove Haru wrong. He would somehow become friends with Akito. Nothing more. The idea of friendship even slightly repulsed him, even now. How could anyone ever like, not to mention trust, a vengeful, disgusting, dark person? But the fact that Momiji's life as he lived it was owed to Akito's sacrifice still gnawed at the young boy. //It's my job to help people.// Momiji thought to himself over and over.

***

Akito basked in the warm light that seemed to penetrate his very being. He was in a peculiar mood today. One, which the leader couldn't describe if he tried, since it had never happened before…or had it? It felt like the verge of happiness as he lay in the sun. Akito sometimes experienced short bursts of happiness before sleep, when he didn't think of the shadow of his life. But he wasn't asleep now, and his feelings where tinged with annoyance. Annoyance at the vermin sitting in his room, waiting to be spoken to. Akito had let Momiji sit there for nearly half an hour, and the leader felt another thrill at the control he kept over his family. It was *his* family after all. No one else could take control of it while he was alive… He took his job rather seriously. Some might say overzealously. Akito, however, felt that his judgment was the only one that should be listened to. Hadn't he kept his family's secret safe? //High prices must be paid// Akito told himself.

A soft sneeze broke the silence. Akito finally decided to pay some attention to the person sitting in his room. He had secretly hoped Momiji would have left by now. Yet it seemed the rabbit would stay until acknowledged. Of course, the insipid rabbit only wanted to complain about something…they only ever complained…complained…and cried. Akito decided to feign interest in the rabbit's problems. It was good to keep everyone on their toes by acting nice sometimes. One could also get more…interesting…information through gentler tactics. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Akito rolled over and got up from his resting position. "I didn't realize someone was here. You should have said something, Momiji." The leader walked slowly to the center of the room, adjusting his kimono and pulling the heavier robe over his shoulder. He sat next to the blonde. "What is the matter?"

Momiji spoke while facing the front of the room. He couldn't even look at Akito. "I…just wanted to apologize for the way I acted on Sunday. It was rude of me to…to…say something that might make it seem like I was making fun of you." He finished and kept his gaze, steadily forward. 

"Apologize?" Akito whispered. So few apologized to him. It was nearly arrogant. When something was done to anger Akito, most just avoided him until they believed the storm was over. Or in the case of the good doctor and his faithful dog, extra allegiance was paid to him. Apology made it seem like the two, rabbit and *clan leader*, were somehow on the same level. 

"Apologize?" Akito repeated again. "My dear Momiji," he leaned on Momiji and put his head on the boy's shoulder. "Apologies are never needed between *family*."

"Apologies are always needed. Apologies… and thanks. It's like lying if you feel you should do either and you don't. They're expressions of respect for your fellow person."

Akito was astounded at this, the very mention of being a 'fellow person' with him. To Akito, it seemed as if the rabbit was trying to elevate his position in life, be seen as more. The zodiac remained a lot of *animals* to Akito. But maybe…maybe the rabbit was trying to express true feelings to him. This thought was swiftly shoved away. No one ever let true emotions show to Akito. He had a tendency to use them to his advantage, especially if he didn't like those feelings. Akito still tended to hate the bearing of emotions…particularly since *she* had tried to mourn for him. He didn't need mourning; he wasn't dead…yet. It also didn't help the fact that Akito would never be able to show any emotions other than hate and anger…weakness could not be seen…

"Akito?"

Akito shook awake from his reverie.

"Yes Momiji?"

"I was wondering…" For some reason Momiji felt his face go warm while trying to talk. He paused and tried to make the blush go away. "I was wondering…"

"Don't be afraid to speak to me, Momiji," Akito said and ran a soothing hand through the boy's hair. This had the opposite effect on the rabbit and made him more nervous.

"I was wondering…"

"Come on…out with it." Akito's patience was wearing thin with this stupid creature.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogotoamovie."

"Excuse me?" Akito got up and faced Momiji, who was bright red at this point.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie…you know hang out?"

Akito gaped at the blonde. What was going on?

"If you don't want to, then that's okay!" Momiji waved his hands.

"…….what movie?" Akito asked skeptically. This was *very*strange.

"They're showing the first Lord of the Rings movie again…it's really good." //What am I doing?? // Momiji thought to himself.

"…alright…" Akito got up and went back outside to lie on the porch. "I suppose I *will* join you to see this…movie."

"Oh that's…great…"Momiji tried to force some enthusiasm for his…//Oh my god…is this…like…a…date?// He withheld a shudder of revulsion.

Akito was once again comfortably lounging in the sunlight.

"Um, Akito?"

All Akito could think to answer was a questioning "Hmmm?"

"…I need to get home."

"You are free to come and go as you please, little rabbit." Akito said and waved his hand.

"Thank you, Akito," he said, bowing. Then he left the room again.

//It's interesting being thanked for something. One is never sure how to feel or what to say…especially when it's never happened before.// The doctor's stupid words ran through Akito's mind as he watched Momiji leave. Not only was this rabbit apologizing to him…he was trying to …hang out with him. What was happening to Akito's world?

***

Kyo sat on the bench in the small park, a few days later. He was happy. It practically radiated off of him in waves. He had someone…someone who cared about him. This feeling was strange, because Tohru cared for him plenty…maybe it was the fact the Haru was actually *attracted* to him that carried this happiness the extra mile. Not to mention Kyo could not deny his attraction to the white haired punk.

Suddenly, emphatic kisses began making their way up the side of Kyo's neck. He tilted his head sideways, allowing easier access for Haru, who was now very interested in Kyo's ear. 

"You're late," Kyo muttered as Haru continued to suck at his ear.

"Just makin' up for lost time," Haru finally detached himself and hopped over the back of the bench. (He had snuck up behind Kyo.)

"So what're we gonna do now?" Kyo asked.

"Well…we could find a nice place in those bushes over there…"

Kyo glared at Haru, who smiled endearingly back. "You're so…what is the word I'm looking for?" Haru asked.

"Decent?" 

"No…I was going for innocent…we'll have to fix that sometime." Haru smirked, setting a fine blush on Kyo's face.

Kyo coughed. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"That's better, Kytten."

"Kitten?"

"My new nickname for you," Haru beamed. "It's spelled with a 'y' instead of an 'i'…get it?"

Kyo looked away. "I guess not," Haru continued. "I'll explain it to you. You're name is Kyo…"

"I GET IT, OKAY?!"

"Woah, Kytten." Haru placed his arm around Kyo and made Kyo face him with the other. "What's the matter?"

"Don't call me Kitten."

"…It's Kytten…with a 'y'."

"I know it's with a 'y'!"

"Do you like Kyo-Kyo better?"

"NO!"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to call you plain Kyo from now on…but it's not as fun."

"I don't give a shit if it's fun."

"Okay, you know how I told you I would help you with your anger issues?"

"…yes."

"Anger issue number one…misplaced anger."

"It's NOT misplaced!"

Haru snorted. "Something is obviously bothering you."

Kyo got up from the bench. "If you're going to start talking down to me, maybe you should just go fuck Yuki! You can just join him and all the other people that hate me…because…"

Haru pulled Kyo back onto the bench. "Keep going."

"Let go of me!"

"Are you going to hurt me, now? Punch me? Because that's what the cat does, right?"

Kyo's struggles paused, and he looked at Haru horrified. "…no…please," Kyo whispered.

Haru grabbed Kyo in a solid embrace. Kyo was fervently mumbling into Haru's shoulder, "Please don't leave me." 

Haru held him for a bit as he realized Kyo had more issues than just anger related ones. He was sympathetic; no one in the Sohma family completely got away with a clean psychological plate. Kyo was frightened of being scorned for being the cat. Haru had never done that before, though…so, why would he start now? 

"I'm sorry," Kyo muttered into Haru's shirt.

"That's okay." Haru released the cat, who tried to shrug off the event.

"So, where to?"

"Kyo, I would never leave you because you're the cat."

"I…uhhh."

"Talk."

Kyo looked out into the park. "I know everyone has held some sort of…hate toward me because of the fact I'm the cat," he began. "I don't belong anywhere. No one ever liked me for who I was (except for Kagura and god, she doesn't count)…my mother…even Tohru had to fight her feelings of horror."

"And?"

"And…I guess, you calling me Kytten somehow made it seem like you were going to constantly remind me that *I* was the cat and was lesser than you. Stupid, huh."

"I would rather be a cat than a cow. Think about it. Cats are sexy. Lithe and agile." Haru moved again towards Kyo's ear and nipped it. "Much better than a big, dumb cow. Who cares if you're part of the *zodiac*? I sure don't."

"Thanks, Haru."

"No, problem, Kytten. Let's go eat…I'm starving."

***

Haru could see Momiji waiting for him a few blocks off. The two always walked to school together, even though the cow had a tendency to be late and the rabbit was compulsively early. Today was no different, and Haru soon saw the blonde spastically waving for him to hurry up. Momiji finally took the matter into his own hands and met Haru halfway.

"I have to talk to you!"

"Huh?" Haru adjusted one of his bracelets nonchalantly.

"It's an emergency!!"

"…Okay…" The two started walking again, and Momiji related his problem.

"Ummm…so a couple days ago…I told Akito…that I wanted to go to a movie with him…"

Momiji looked next to him and noticed Haru had stopped a couple paces behind him and was looking at the ground. Soon, he heard Haru's chuckles, which quickly broke out into full-blown laughter.

"Shut up, Haru! It's not that funny!" 

Laughter subsiding, Haru wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "So, when's the date?"

"It's not a date!"

"Date of the event, genius." 

"…I haven't really decided."

"Why are you going to a movie with Akito?"

"I want to be his…friend." 

"Oh, this again. Hey, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was hoping the situation would go away…but if I ignore Akito, he might think I was making fun of him or something!"

"Jeez, you're wound too tight."

"Yeah, well, someone has to be."

Haru stuck his tongue out at Momiji, and the two boys continued to school. Truth be told, the cow had been more worried than usual. His new relationship with Kyo was starting to bring up issues he'd rather not think about. First was the fact that Haru trying to help Kyo deal with *his* issues was like the blind leading the deaf. Haru hadn't turned black for some time (or at least he didn't think he had), but that always meant it would be worse the next time. If something happened, he wasn't sure what he would do. Not to mention if Akito found out… Haru looked down at his short friend. Maybe that's why he hadn't told Momiji about Kyo yet…was he scared Momiji might say something?

"Momiji, you should go tonight"

"WHAT?!"

"You've gotten yourself into this, so get yourself out. Besides, Hatori will be there. Akito can't really go anywhere without him."

"I guess."

"You can't be friends with someone you're scared of, anyway. Get over yourself."

Momiji sighed and accepted his friend's harsh advice. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Momiji did want to try and help Akito…But was it worth it?

***

Thanks for reading! Now, a review wouldn't take too much more of your time would it?


	13. Cat Collars and Movie Rentals

Sorry for the long wait, but after some time off, I've finally continued "Falling Leaves!" Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder (since I haven't written in awhile) I don't own Fruits Basket.

It would be any second now. Any second the bell could ring and Hatsuharu would be free. The school day had passed far too slowly in his opinion, but it was almost time for him to get out of his seat, out of the school, and stop thinking for a while. Haru hated thinking too much. It made his brain hurt and often put him in a foul mood, especially when he was thinking about Akito.

His thoughts had wandered in that direction ever since he had convinced Momiji to see Akito tonight. He had no doubt Momiji would follow through after putting it off till the last possible moment. Until this morning, his opposition to Momiji's actions had been mostly based on his aversion to the family leader. Now, some of Haru's fears were deeper than that. If Momiji started to trust Akito, then could Haru ever again trust Momiji? Some of the actions of Akito's other lackeys in the zodiac didn't bode well as an example. But Momiji would never become a lackey…would he?

"Hatsuharu." The cow startled awake. "The bell rang a good two minutes ago, you are free to leave." Miss Koruko looked at him over her paperwork.

"Oh, sorry."

Hatsuharu gathered his things and walked into the crowded hallway. He took a random turn, lost in his thoughts once again. He would tell Momiji about Kyo. He placed full trust in his friend and wanted to be truthful about everything. And hadn't Momiji been the one to put him up to capturing the cat? Yes, Haru was confident in the rabbit's loyalty. As soon as he returned from his visit with Akito (hopefully bursting with details of the evening), Haru would divulge that he and Kyo were a couple. Perfect.

Something else nagged at his mind, however. It had been exactly one week since Kyo had kissed him for the first time, and Haru should get his Kytten a present. He stopped his aimless wandering to take a look at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a good shopping section of town, and he had the perfect idea.

Momiji sat under one of the trees that lined the path to the Main House. The day had gone by far to quickly in his opinion. He assumed it was about six o'clock. He had to guess the time because he had been sitting there for quite a while, unable to make a decision. For half an hour, Momiji pondered the different ways to approach Akito, make conversation with Akito, and have fun with Akito…

And all of it seemed ridiculous. How was this possible? It just wasn't. Momiji would never be able to make his idiotic plan to befriend Akito work. Yet he couldn't stop trying. The burden of knowing the family secret made it his responsibility to help the cursed family leader, and making friends was the only way he could come up with to contribute something. He wasn't a doctor or a liaison to the outside world…

There had to be something more under the leader's hard exterior. The very fact that he had agreed to go to a movie meant he had some sort of feeling. Unless, Momiji thought, Akito had some sort of ulterior motive. The rabbit was no dummy when it came to the cold hand, which often played the Sohma family violin to a forced tune.

Something was poking Momiji in the side so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Hatsuharu's map! Momiji had made him another this afternoon but hadn't given it to him yet. Haru couldn't last too long without a guide to the city; he would probably get lost. Momiji played with the map as he contemplated his options, folding the paper into shapes until it started to tear. Yeah, he should give Haru his new map. That was much more important than making friends with Akito.

He hopped off his perch and headed to Haru's residence. Like Momiji, Hatsuharu lived on the Sohma family property. Momiji trotted in that direction, hopping over shadows cast by the setting sun. His mood had brightened a great deal after deciding to ditch Akito, yet he couldn't seem to keep that good feeling. Momiji's pace slowed to a walk and his guilt caught up with him. It was his duty to deal with Akito. 'Get over yourself' Haru had said.

Momiji turned around; the map was too torn to give to Haru, anyway.

Off to befriend the devil.

It took Momiji ten minutes to make his way to Hatori's office. He took a deep breath and stepped lightly onto the office porch. After taking off his shoes, he crept into the dark room. Hatori was reading something at his desk. With a cat-like stealth that would have made Kyo jealous, Momiji tip-toed silently behind the doctor, inching closer and closer to his back. Finally…

"BOO!" Momiji yelled encircling the doctor in a hug. Momiji loved hugging; he simply couldn't help it. Perhaps being denied something leaves it all the more desirable, he thought to himself.

"Yes, Momiji?" Hatori didn't even look up from his book.

"AWWW! How'd you know it was me?" Momiji let go and put on his cute face, but inside his thoughts were racing.

"I heard you." How could Hatori ever deal with Akito?

"But I could have been a burglar!" Hatori must have so much more resentment and fear of their family head.

"Yes, I did take my chances. What brings you here today?" Yet Hatori had managed to deal with his hate.

"Well," the rabbit shuffled his feet and dropped his childlike charade. He could be like Hatori. He could take on responsibility. "I told Akito I'd take him to a movie. They're showing _Lord of the Rings_ at the movie theatre. So..."

The look of surprise was gone in a split second, quickly concealed as one of Hatori's slender hands reached to comb some hair away from his eye. "I'm afraid Akito won't be able to go anywhere today, Momiji," he said, focusing on a persistent strand.

A wave of relief spread over Momiji. It wasn't his fault if Akito was sick… "Why not?" he asked hopefully, pushing down more guilt at his relief.

Hatori looked down at his book and turned a finished page. "Akito is suffering from symptoms, which are too serious for him to be outside."

Hatori glanced up quickly to gage Momiji's reaction. Large blue eyes stared down dolefully at fidgeting hands. Then Momiji shifted his gaze to look outside. "Well I told him I'd go to a movie with him…but if he can't…"

"Well, he is well enough to have visitors." Hatori continued to read his book. Lack of eye contact frustrated Momiji. Why was Hatori acting so frigid! Maybe he had to figure this out on his own. The path was before him, and Momiji had to take the first step. Obviously, he decided, the doctor wanted him to stay. Momiji sighed.

"I guess I could go rent something…" He felt like he was drowning.

The book slammed shut. "That sounds like a very good idea, Momiji." Hatori looked up approvingly at the young boy. Momiji let his anxiety go as he smiled at the attention. "Perhaps I'll watch some too."

"You mean you aren't going be there?"

"Why should I be?"

Momiji flustered. "Oh, no reason…I guess." He slowly turned around. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kyo had been waiting for an hour under the large oak in front of Shigure's house. He was still in the dark as to why Haru had arranged such a strange meeting place, and now so much time had passed that it was literally getting dark outside. He shuffled his feet and sighed. What had led him to believe that Haru would be able to get here on time?

After glancing around, he decided Haru could find his own fucking way to the house and find him there. This whole thing was ridiculous. Kyo was waiting for Haru in the dark, outside, for some secret rendezvous. When had Kyo lost his mind?

But still he stood under the tree. Maybe it was mere curiosity that kept him there, or perhaps there was something deeper involved. The cat didn't want to think that way. The rest of the family was just rubbing of on him. He was a teenager after all, and teenagers hadneeds. Kyo snorted as he thought this. It sounded like something Shigure would say.

Now it was starting to get chilly. Kyo had left his black hoody at the house, because, when he had first come out to this god-forsaken meeting spot, the sun had still been out. He rubbed his arms together for the friction. This wasn't worth it.

Suddenly Kyo heard a twig snap and twirled around. Hatsuharu caught him in a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," he said and kissed Kyo's cheek for emphasis.

"Well, I should have suspected you'd be too stupid to find your way here by yourself," Kyo muttered, turning red.

"Hmmmm, probably. I am notoriously bad with directions."

"Wait! Are you saying it's my fault!"

"You're the one who said it," Haru smiled. Kyo crossed his arms and glared.

"Why am I out here? You could have just come to the house."

"…It seems to me you wouldn't want me to come to the house."

Kyo startled. He hadn't even realized that everyone was home. Tohru, Yuki, Shigure. What would they think if Haru suddenly came over for no reason? Sure, it happened a lot; Haru would get lost and stumble in, but this was…what, the third time in the last two weeks he had come over?

"I guess you're right," he muttered.

"It's easy to be right when I'm around you."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

With a crunch of leaves, Haru sat down, and Kyo followed suit. The taller boy leaned in and whispered, "You just let your emotions show too much."

Kyo grimaced. "I guess so."

After a moment of silence, Hatsuharu took out a small white paper bag from his pocket. "Here, I got you something today."

"Why?" Kyo asked in suspicious surprise. Haru supposed Kyo would never get used to people being nice to him.

"Because," he started slowly, "it's been a week since we…got together."

"So you bought me something as some sort of anniversary present?"

"Yeah." This was ridiculous. "Just take it." Haru offered the small package and Kyo grasped it dubiously.

"You know, I got kinda lost, and I just found myself in the downtown shopping district and well…" It wasn't Haru's style to get nervous, but he couldn't help rambling. Besides, Kyo probably wouldn't be very appreciative of the gift…

Kyo opened the bag, took out its contents and stared at what was in his hand.

A black cat collar complete with a little silver bell. It jangled as Kyo turned it over.

A smirk lit Hatsuharu's face as he saw his purchase again.

"Is this a joke?" Kyo sat on the border between rage and…appreciation?

"I thought it would look good on you, Kytten."

To prove his statement, Haru took the necklace out of Kyo's hands and put it around his neck. The cow sat back to admire.

"Seems I was right."

The bell jangled again as Kyo shook his head. He still couldn't react.

"Oh, come on. At least pretend you like it."

"No, I like it," Kyo said looking at the ground.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Soooo, what's the problem?"

"I can't wear it."

"Uh, okay." Haru sat back and looked up at the tree canopy. Sometimes he just couldn't make sense of Kyo.

"It's just…I just…don't want anyone to know."

Haru glanced over, "What do you mean?"

"Ummm…I know this is weird. This whole goddamn situation is weird and that's why I don't want anyone to know. I know half this family is perverted, but no matter what Shigure does on his free time with Ayame and Hatori, I can't handle him or them knowing about us. Not to mention Tohru. What would she think? And Yuki would have a fucking field day…

"…You think I'm…perverted?"

"No, no!" Kyo paused. "Well maybe a little…It's real hard to talk about this…but I'm just not used to…it."

"Okay," Haru put up his hands. "I think I understand."

"I'm really sorry," Kyo said lamely.

"Don't worry about it," Haru replied, a bit morosely. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Okay, I'm being an idiot. I'm going to wear this. I don't care what people say."

"No, really. If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No!" Kyo said, getting up and striking a dynamic pose with an uplifted fist. "This is fucking awesome. All of it!" He sat down, again and put his head on Haru's shoulder. "I just don't want anyone to know…outright…they can guess all they want."

"Fair enough." Haru smiled and rested his head on Kyo's.

"…Not even Momiji."

"What?" he shifted and Kyo sat up by himself.

"I know you guys talk about everything, but I think…he's a blabber mouth."

"Momiji would never…"

"Please."

"Fine," Hatsuharu muttered. This bothered him most of all, but he liked Kyo…a lot. Besides, hadn't he been the one wary of Momiji earlier today?

Haru let all of his worries slide away as Kyo sat close to him again.

"I have to go back soon. Tohru's making a late dinner."

A brief "Hmmmm" was Haru's only response besides slipping his arm around Kyo. The cat was shivering.

"Keep me company for awhile," Haru finally said and they leaned against the oak's trunk.

"Do you…want to have dinner with us? I'm sure Tohru made plenty. We always have leftovers…"

"Yeah, that would be great."


	14. Progression

Kyo could see Tohru on the porch waiting for him as he crept out of the woods with Haru. She had that usual expression of worry on her face, the one where she thought someone might miss dinner. He sighed and instinctively grabbed Haru's hand, pulling the cow behind a tree before they came in sight of the house. Hatsuharu had that annoying/endearing blank look on his face as Kyo whispered to him.

"Look. I know I'm being ridiculous, but please act normal…normal for you, I mean. Just don't be weird. You know," Kyo tapped the cat collar. "Please?"

The blank look on Haru's face changed to a smirk. "Kytten, you're the one who invited me. Shouldn't you be nicer to your guest?"

Kyo could only worry about what he had gotten himself into as they came out into the clearing and he let go of the cow's hand. Tohru waved to Kyo emphatically but stopped for a second in confusion when she saw Haru. By the time they got to the porch, however, she was all sunshine once again.

"Haru! I didn't know you were coming to dinner! I'm so glad to see you again," she took his arm and led him inside as Kyo followed, looking at his feet and blushing crimson.

Yuki and Shigure were sitting at the table and looking at Hatsuharu with interest.

"Well, Hatsuharu, how nice to have you over again," Shigure said, keeping his face in a sincere smile.

Yuki, however, let his interest in the situation show. "So, what brings you here today?"

Kyo looked up from the floor in horror. This was so fucking poorly planned! He hadn't thought this through. What was Haru going to say? Oh god. He walked faster to try and pull Haru away from this mess. If he could just reach him…

A bump in the carpet ruined the plan as Kyo gracefully stumbled to the floor face-first, bell jangling all the way down.

Everyone turned around, including Haru, whose blank face betrayed no sign of worry for Kyo's accident.

"Kyo are you okay!" Tohru rushed over. "Sorry, I should have smoothed out the carpet. I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!...What's that? Oh, it's so cute!"

As Kyo managed to get himself into a sitting position, Tohru ecstatically poked the tiny silver bell on his necklace and beamed as it made a tiny 'ping'. "Oh, where did you get it?"

"I was wondering what made that noise when you fell. It sounded like you had dropped a bunch of coins out of your pocket." Shigure took a sip of tea and let the jingling of Kyo's bell fill the awkward silence.

Kyo quickly clutched the bell, stopping Tohru from once again making it ring. She looked a little put out but then remembered her original purpose and got up to reach a hand down to Kyo. "You can't eat dinner from over here…unless you want to…that's okay too…" she added as he didn't take her hand.

"So, Kyo, finally dressing the part of the cat?" Yuki asked.

"Actually, that was me." Haru sat down at the table and reached for some food. "You know me and accessories," he purposely flashed his rings and bracelets to the crowd. "I bought it for him and told him he would have to wear it if I won. I did win, didn't I Kyo?"

"Yeah, you did," Kyo didn't realize that he had just admitted defeat in an imaginary fight with the cow. When his words finally registered, though, he mentally cringed, anticipating Yuki's no-doubt pleased attitude.

"…you beat the hell out of me…" Kyo lied sullenly.

Haru grinned. "See, I was trying to find one of those cow bells for myself, but they didn't have any at the shop, only collars, and, well, I couldn't let an opportunity like that go, you know."

By this time, Kyo had made it to the table and everyone was eating. Shigure was feigning interest in Haru's story and Yuki seemed to have lost all interest whatsoever. Tohru continued to gush over the present.

"Well, I think it makes Kyo look adorable…not that he didn't already…or, " she turned to Kyo. "I think it's very nice." Tohru smiled.

Haru took the opportunity to send Kyo a sidelong glance and the cat returned it with a sheepish grin. Neither of them noticed Shigure watching them over his cup of tea as he drank.

Shigure put his drink down with a loud clack. "Well, Tohru, you've once again delighted us with a marvelous feast. I dare not think what we would do without you." He patted her on the head as he got up, eliciting a 'she's not a dog' look from Yuki. "Now, " Shigure continued, "I must take my leave of you to take care of some business at the Main House. Don't fret Tohru! I will be back soon. I can barely wait for the time to pass until I can see your lovely face again!" And with some flowery hand motions, he left the room silent behind him.

After a minute of everyone exchanging glances at Shigure's stranger than usual behavior, Tohru got up and started to clear the dishes. Haru gave her a hand, ignoring Tohru's pleas not to help her, and both went into the kitchen.

Kyo sat back and sighed loudly. This had been better than he had thought it would be. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought far into the future about anything. Having Haru over had seemed like a good idea at the time…

"You shouldn't lie to Tohru."

The cat looked at the mouse, glaring at him across the table. "She believes anything you tell her you know. If you had told her you had found that collar on the street and decided to wear it, she'd have believed you."

"I don't know what you're…"

"Listen," Yuki got up and started to leave the room. He stopped just short of the door. "I don't personally care what you do with yourself, and as long as Haru isn't in my hair, I don't care about that either. And you should really know something about Tohru by now." Yuki turned around and looked Kyo in the eye. "She won't care either. You know Tohru just wants us to be happy." Yuki quickly looked away and left the room, leaving Kyo totally flabbergasted.

Things definitely hadn't gone smoothly. Kyo had thought Haru's story had been a good one. Obviously not. If Yuki knew that meant…

"Oh, where did Yuki go? I brought out some dessert."

The cat started as Tohru came in holding two bowls of ice cream. Haru held the other two.

"He went upstairs," Kyo said, not able to look Tohru in the eye.

"Well, more for me," Haru said and sat down, spooning the contents of the other bowl he had held into his own.

"Here you go, Kyo," Tohru said, handing him his. Before she went to sit down, she asked quietly, "Is everything okay? You look worried."

"No, I'm fine." And Tohru sat back and smiled.

"Do you have any chocolate syrup?" Haru asked loudly.

Shigure stepped lightly onto Hatori's porch, and the shoji door was just open enough for him to slip through silently. As he had expected, the doctor was bent over a book. But, as Shigure snuck closer, he realized the doctor was asleep. The dog sighed and put his hand behind his head, deciding what to do. There were so many options.

Of course, he had to wake Hatori up, but how was the interesting question. He could get some cold water or just lightly tap him on the shoulder. However, these boring methods were quickly pushed away as more _interesting_ ideas came into his head on how to wake up the dragon.

The dog smirked wickedly as he decided on the perfect thing. Now, just to get closer…closer…

"What do you want?" Hatori asked suddenly with his eyes still closed.

Shigure pouted, his plans foiled. "You're awake? Maybe you should go back to sleep. I was just about to wake you up…"

The doctor closed the open book in his lap and sighed. "Sorry to ruin your fun."

"Oh, no worries. We can have fun when you're awake too." Shigure leered.

Ignoring the dog, Hatori got up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Probably around eight. I left right after dinner to come here. You'll never guess the naughty things going on at my house."

"I don't need to guess. After all, you live there."

"No. Things not involving me, surprisingly enough."

Hatori opened a desk drawer and took out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The two zodiac members moved outside and sat down on the porch. Hatori put two cigarettes in his mouth and lit them, handing one to Shigure.

"Well?" The dragon leaned back and breathed the smoke deeply.

Shigure sidled closer to Hatori as if to share a secret. "It seems that our little Kyo-Kyo has finally become part of a relationship."

"…with Tohru?" Hatori couldn't see Tohru and Kyo…as a couple. Shigure let out a short snicker.

"No, not quite. You see, I found it particularly interesting because…" The dog let silence fall to build suspense and waited for Hatori's inevitable 'get on with it.'

After a minute or two waiting fruitlessly for encouragement, he continued anyway. "You see, my dear Hatori, Kyo seems to be on our side of the barnyard, if you catch my drift."

Hatori looked quizzically at Shigure, who was smirking once again. "Yuki?"

Now, Shigure broke out into laughter. "The day I see those two together…I don't know what I'd do."

"You'd be tired all the time from watching the permanent show in your house."

"Hatori, such words! You cut me to the core. Spying on the actions of children?"

"Well, with you and your high school girls, one never knows."

"Oh, you know I prefer quite the opposite." Shigure lightly tapped some ash off the end of his cigarette.

"Well?"

"Hmmm?" The dog loved making interesting things last as long as possible. It drove Hatori nuts.

"Who's Kyo's lucky friend?"

"Guess."

"I will hurt you in your sleep."

"Why? You can hurt me all you want when I'm awake. You know I don't mind. In fact…"

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll go back inside." Hatori got up to leave, but Shigure grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. The lucky fellow is…Hatsuharu."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It was fairly obvious when Kyo came in from the bushes with Hatsuharu and wearing a nice cat collar Haru bought for him. I'm not sure how serious it is, but something is going on."

"Really."

"That's all I get? A non-interested 'really'? I didn't see this coming at all! I rushed over here just to see your reaction." Shigure pouted. "Although I guess just seeing you in general is enough."

"Is that the only reason you came?"

"Well, you know…"

"He's busy."

"What do you mean he's busy? What could he be doing? Sleeping?"

"He's watching a movie."

"A movie!"

"You really aren't at your best at the moment."

"…you mean WITH MOMIJI!"

Hatori nodded.

"Well, maybe I should go tell him now anyway. This is pretty important news…" Shigure slowly got up to head for the door.

"Now you want to spy on them? Tsk, Tsk. 'Gure. Things will work out by themselves." The dog stopped as Hatori turned and extended a hand. Smiling absently, Shigure took the hand and sat back down next to the doctor.

"What if this doesn't work? Momiji could get hurt…I didn't think he would actually try this." Shigure said looking at the door.

"We all get hurt eventually. It's part of living in this family." The doctor finished his cigarette and flicked it onto the ground.


	15. Ringing Reconciliation

I don't own Fruits Basket or Lord of the Rings. Sorry if I got any part of LOTR wrong. I didn't watch it to check out sequential stuff…you'll see in a minute. Enjoy!

* * *

"_You have my sword."_

"_And my bow."_

"_And MY axe!"_

Akito watched the characters on the screen with intense interest. It was actually surprising how much the leader of the Sohma family was enjoying this movie…really enjoying it. Akito loved the tiny hobbits, and the elves and wizards touched some deep part of his imagination that hadn't been opened since he was much younger. Tonight was shaping up to be an interesting evening after all, even though something still nagged at the back of Akito's mind.

He stole a glance at the blonde sitting beside him.

As Momiji swallowed and tried to keep attention on the movie, Akito smiled to himself. The rabbit's discomfort was a good start.

About an hour ago, the young boy had shuffled in with an offer to watch a DVD. Not knowing how to react, Akito had courteously accepted and swallowed his rage at the intrusion. He hadn't been feeling well, although his coughing had seemed to subside slightly as the evening progressed. But the leader soon decided that nothing was quite as entertaining as trying to disconcert one of his family members.

So, after revealing a beautiful LSD TV and DVD player behind one of the sliding panels in his room, Akito sat down and waited for the rabbit to feel unnerved. He watched wickedly as Momiji fumbled with the DVD player and then tried to figure out where to sit: too close, and that would be awkward, while too far away would be rude.

As the movie started, Momiji settled on a distance not quite an arm's length away. Akito had toyed with the idea of moving closer to him but quickly forgot as the opening scene stole all of his attention.

And as the movie continued, Akito forgot about the boy sitting next to him, who ever so subtlely glanced over and smiled coyly at the enrapt clan leader.

"_Fly you fools!"_

As the old wizard let himself fall into the abyss, Akito gasped, and Momiji turned to stare at him. Akito was sure getting into this movie.

The leader's eyes didn't leave the TV, and Momiji looked at him for a good minute, taking in all the details he never got to see up close. Akito was as white as snow, and his dark straggly hair fell over his eyes in wisps. Momiji felt an urge to brush the hair out of Akito's face. How anyone could see with a haircut like that, he would never understand. Akito's Yuki-like hairstyle was practically that of an English sheepdog. Then, Momiji realized the extent of his staring and blushed nearly crimson. Thank God, Akito hadn't noticed.

He tucked his knees under his chin and tried to focus on the movie again. But, having seen it nearly ten times already, the rabbit's attention was drawn back to the strange character sitting beside him. Akito seemed so…normal right now. Momiji could remember watching _Lord of the Rings_ with Haru for the first time and getting the same reaction out of his friend.

Momiji wondered whether he should say anything. Akito's eyes were squinted with utter concentration on the movie. Gandalf would in fact be all right after all, but would Akito appreciate having that surprise ruined for him? The rabbit decided to remain silent.

"How can they just kill someone off like that?" Akito muttered.

"Huh?" Momiji turned to the movie and saw Frodo mourning the loss of the wizard.

"I mean, what's the point of making a character so….likeable if they're just going to get rid of him?" Akito crossed his arms and continued to watch the movie.

Momiji couldn't help smiling. "Sometimes movies like to throw in things like that. It's like life. Sometimes your favorite characters die." Belatedly, Momiji realized that discussing death with the cursed Sohma leader might be unwise, but Akito didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't say he was my favorite character." Akito spared a glance at the rabbit.

"….well…then who is?"

"Gimli."

Momiji nearly fell over as he started laughing hysterically. "Gimli! You like Gimli!"

"What's wrong with him?" Akito snapped.

The rabbit immediately became serious. "Nothing, I just pictured you as more of a Sauron…or Sarumon fan."

"Oh, so I can only like the vile or untrustworthy characters?" Momiji baulked as Akito smirked and returned his attention to the screen. "_Gimli_, " he started to explain, "is the most entertaining, closely followed by Pippin, and I _love_ a good laugh."

The words 'at the expense of others' flashed through Momiji's mind, but Akito's next outburst stopped his train of thought.

"Now I've missed who this woman is! Where is the remote?" Akito reached across Momiji to grab the DVD remote and rewound it a few minutes.

"_They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again….Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." _

As the elves encircled the surprised group, Akito chuckled to himself, which made Momiji slightly nervous. Akito's laugher was not exactly pleasant, probably because one associated it with the pain of a close family member. The rabbit sighed and tried to watch the movie.

"Who is your favorite character, Momiji?"

The rabbit started and looked over at Akito, who was still watching the screen. "Well?"

"Ummm…I can't really say if I have one favorite character….I guess, if I have to….it would be Aragorn."

Akito smirked as he watched Galadriel work her magic on Frodo. "Yes, Aragorn does seem to suit your personality."

"Huh?"

"Kindhearted, self-sacrificing. I was hoping you would pick a more interesting character. I could have guessed he'd be your favorite."

"…oh." Momiji didn't like that Akito claimed to know him so well. How could he? He barely ever saw him. "…I'll be right back…bathroom."

"You know where it is." Akito waived a hand and Momiji hopped out of the room. As he slid the door closed, he leaned against the wall and sighed. He stood there for a few minutes, regaining his composure. The rabbit couldn't even pinpoint what had made him so nervous in the first place. Aragorn wasn't that unusual a choice for a favorite character…anyone could pick him, and Momiji was sure many people had. It wasn't some deep insight into his soul…

"_We should leave now."_

"_No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."_

"_A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."_

As he re-entered the room, Momiji smiled as he remembered how Haru had chosen Legolas as his favorite character (for obvious reasons), and, right after seeing the movie, bought a life-sized cut out of the elf.

"Ah good, you're back. I was hoping you wouldn't miss too much of the movie."

"Oh don't worry, I've seen it before."

"Really…what happens?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that! It would spoil the sequels!"

"Sequels! It doesn't get resolved?"

Momiji sat down and gaped at Akito. "You didn't know there are sequels_! The Lord of the Rings_ Trilogy?"

To Momiji's surprise, Akito looked slightly self-conscious. "I don't get out much." And Momiji felt sorry for being so startled.

"…Well, you'll just have to see them," Momiji offered.

"Oh, I missed something again!" The rabbit sighed as they rewatched the Uruk-Hai capture of Merry and Pippin.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Akito said after a moment.

Momiji heard the polite apology and answered quickly to try and keep up the friendly conversation. "Oh, I was just saying how you should really see the sequels. Otherwise, you'll never know what happens…unless you read the books."

"This movie is based off of a book?"

"Yeah…they're really good…if you like to read."

"I see. Well, you'll just have to bring the other movies sometime."

"Uhhhh…"

The door slid open as Momiji floundered at the idea of another get-together. He guessed his crusade to help Akito could not succeed with watching just one movie.

Hatori came in. "I'm sorry. Did I miss most of the movie?"

"Yes, you did, and you smell like smoke. What have I asked you about coming in here smelling like that?" Akito quickly covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said demurely, and Akito rolled his eyes. Momiji struggled to keep his goal of helping the clan leader alive as he saw his not-so-nice side resurface. And the rabbit thought he had somehow connected with him!

"Has Shigure been here?"

"No. I do smoke by myself sometimes, Akito."

"For a doctor, you do pick the bad habits. Oh look, the movie is over. Feel free to get back to your work."

Hatori bowed slightly, without looking at Momiji, and left as quickly as he came in. The rabbit stared at his shoes. What was he supposed to do now? The credits rolled down the TV screen.

Akito coughed lightly. "I can't stand cigarette smoke. You would think my doctor would take better care to keep things like that away from me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Yes, well, I suppose mistakes happen…" He coughed again.

And Akito surprised him again! Conceding a point like that! Momiji shook his head in bewilderment. "I can bring _The Two Towers_ over anytime. Just tell me..."

Akito's coughing became more severe, and he doubled over from the force of it. Momiji started to get up to get Hatori, but Akito waved a hand.

"What were you saying?" he said as he caught his breath at last.

"…Just tell me when."

"I will." Akito lay down. "Feel free to leave. I don't think I can stand to have visitors any more tonight."

* * *

Before he knew it, Momiji was outside in the dark.

Momiji made it to his house in less than five minutes. But once he got there, he wasn't sure what to do. The rabbit just stood on the path, looking at the cloudy sky.

What had just happened?

Nothing made any sense. He had just spent an extended amount of time with Akito and had not been physically hurt or emotionally scarred…at least not as far as he could tell. Momiji sat on his porch and put his forehead in his palm. He couldn't even decide how he felt about the Sohma family leader.

Before, the rabbit had never really thought of Akito as real. The leader was a portrait of an idea, something intangible. Even seeing the effects of Akito's actions on people like Hatori and Yuki never made the leader seem like a real person. He could have just been part of Momiji's imagination.

But now…now Momiji had seen something human, and that frightened him even more than the evil he had witnessed. How could someone with the potential for good be so twisted?

The next important issue was deciding what to do next. Momiji stood up as he planned. Reforming Akito would be his new goal and greatest accomplishment. The rabbit had done his share of therapy, but this would be the test of his mettle. He couldn't pretend to be too naïve, like with Kyo and Yuki, or just be blatantly honest, like with Haru. Akito needed something else.

He looked down at the DVD in his hand. He needed a common bond. If he could just get Akito to open up on _one_ thing, then everything else would come eventually. It had to. From there, it was just a quick jump to teaching the clan leader some morals.

With a quick nod of the head, his plan was set in place. All of Momiji's fears disappeared (or at least receded for now), and all that was left was to call Haru.

He had resisted calling Haru during his short bathroom intermission, but now Momiji was ready to tell the cow everything…especially about Akito's role in the family curse. With that information, Haru would be able to understand why Momiji was going to befriend the Sohma leader.

However, as Momiji stood there and pondered talking to Haru, his feelings of uncertainty grew once more. Even though the rabbit's fears of Akito had been put aside, new fears of Haru's lack of understanding began to surface. The cow had already misinterpreted the situation once. True, it had been when he was Black, but the black side of Haru was just the feelings the cow didn't let show while in his calmer state. The rantings of Black Haru were real, no matter how much White Haru denied it or couldn't remember.

Momiji jumped in surprise as the phone rang and he ran inside to answer it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Momiji?" Haru twirled the cord of the pay phone around his finger.

"Haru?"

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask." He stared at the dirty glass that made an uncomfortable cage around him.

"I was just thinking about you!"

"Oh, how sentimental," Haru joked as his location started to make him claustrophobic, "Anyway, it seems that I've gotten myself a little…lost."

Momiji sighed on the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

"In a phone-booth…somewhere."

"How am I supposed to find you? Look for a sign or something!"

"Oh…ummm…" Haru squinted through the grime of the glass into the dark outside. "I think the sign says 'Mishuto', and there's a Ramen stand right next to me… and a little grocery store. Could you hurry? This place is giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"I think I know where you are. Stay there for heaven's sake! You know for someone who knows martial arts, you sure sound _scaaared_."

"Well, I wouldn't want some thug trying to take advantage of my pretty face."

"Uh, huh…I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks." And with a click the other line was dead. Haru idly took one of his rings off and played with it. Being in the dark alone made him uncomfortable. It was just one of his irrational fears that he never quite got over. He should have taken Kyo up on his offer to walk him home.

But Haru didn't want any trouble for his Kytten. He thought the evening had passed without a hitch, and any extra actions on Kyo's part would have given away the secret. Personally, Hatsuharu didn't care whether everyone knew. He had gone the secret way before and it had gotten him an injured, cheating girlfriend and a broken heart. Well, Haru supposed Kyo had to get used to the idea on his own. In time, the cat would come to realize that other people's opinions didn't really matter.

Sadly, Haru never really had to deal with Akito in any fashion and didn't understand the affect of being the cat on Kyo's psyche and subsequent actions. Most things were black and white to Haru.

The cow couldn't decide where to wait. He didn't want to leave the safety of the lonely street lamp, so he just settled himself down in the ring of light on the sidewalk, sacrificing his leather pants to the street filth.

After twenty minutes, Haru started to get worried. But just as he was about to wander through the city again, Momiji's familiar light footsteps made their way up the street. Hatsuharu sighed in relief.

"What took you so long?"

"Just because I'm the rabbit doesn' t mean I'm quick like one." Momiji stuck out his tongue. "Besides, did you even think about how I could get in trouble out this late? And I can't even defend myself!"

"Sorry?"

"Oh, it's okay. What would you do without me? Come on."

Momiji grabbed Haru's wrist and the cow was pulled along. "Here, I made you a new map," the rabbit said after a few minutes of silence and dug in his pocket. Haru took the folded piece of paper with gratitude.

"What happened to my other one?"

"Don't worry about it. You lost it."

"Did I?"

"Yup."

"Huh."

Momiji looked worried for a second then spoke up. "You know how you told me to see Akito this morning?"

"Oh yeah, how did that go?"

The rabbit sighed loudly. "It went. We watched _Lord of the Rings_. The thing is…I think I saw something…normal, ya know?"

Haru certainly had no idea how normal could be used to describe Akito, much less any other member of the Sohma family. "Nope, no idea."

"He…he was _nice_ to me. Kinda. For a few minutes."

"Really? I find that hard to imagine."

"I know! But we were talking, and _Gimli_ is his favorite character! And I told him Aragorn was mine…"

"Did you say Gimli?"

"Don't interrupt. The point is, the event as a whole was awkward as all heck, but just that little part…I think I can help him."

Haru remained silent and let all this news digest in his mind. Sometimes he didn't have the quickest intellect. Finally he thought of a proper response.

"Momiji, why do you care so much?"

Momiji looked at his feet as he considered. "Remember when I went to talk to Hatori?"

"Hey, look we're home!" Haru pointed to the main gates of the Sohma Estate.

"You have a gift for interruption."

"Sorry. Simple minds."

"You seem a little weird today. Where have you been anyway?"

"Me?"

"No, I'm talking to my imaginary friend." Momiji got that frustrated look that Haru never fully understood. What ever got him so riled up anyway?

"I didn't know you still played those childish games."

"Haru!"

"What?" Hatsuharu needed a second to think. So, he sat down right in the middle of the path.

"What are you doing?"

"Clearing my head." Momiji sighed yet again (what a futile action, Haru thought), and sat down beside the cow.

Haru scratched his head and pondered. He was feeling slightly more giddy than usual, and also slightly dimmer in the thinking arena. He put that aside and tried to continue. Something must be different. Ah! The cow vaguely remembered coming to the conclusion that he had a grey personality when feeling stressed or nervous. Now, he concluded, he had yet _another_ personality when he felt happy. It was getting hard to concentrate, especially with Momiji staring at him.

"I think I'm feeling very white today," Haru stated matter-of-factly.

"It's so easy to get exasperated with you when you act like this."

"Is it?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

The cow had the sense to try to evade the answer to that question. "You know…stuff."

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" Momiji's frustration turned to hurt.

"Are _you_ trying to hide something from _me_?" Haru countered. "Because it seems to me that we were talking about Akito."

"You changed the topic in the first place! You know what? I had a hard night, and I just wanted to talk to you, but obviously you're too wrapped up in yourself to care!"

"Aren't we all?"

Momiji threw up his hands in disgust as he got up and walked away. Hatsuharu didn't really notice because he had become particularly interested in a how a certain ray of light reflected on one of his bracelets.

The light came from Akito's window as he moved back into his room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Haru brushed the dirt off his leather pants. He regretted his choice of seating, but he regretted the way he had acted with Momiji more. Like the change from his black personality, the progression from the strange white façade had somewhat affected his memory. But, he could remember walking home with Momiji, and usually when Haru could remember being with someone and then that person was gone, something bad had usually happened.

Haru kicked rocks while he made his way to Momiji's house. As he stuffed his hands in his pockets, the cow crept past the front door and headed straight to the rabbit's bedroom window. He lightly tapped it three times and waited for a light to come on.

After what seemed like an eternity, the window cracked and moved up slightly.

"Come in, Haru." The window opened entirely, and Haru deftly climbed in from the side garden.

He stood uncertainly in the dark. Momiji hadn't turned on the light and Haru didn't trust walking blind. So, he reached out into the seemingly empty room.

"Momiji?"

"Over here. The lightbulb in my lamp burned out."

"Oh." Haru shuffled over to the sound of Momiji's voice and, when his knees hit something, sat on the bed next to the blonde, sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened. It's not surprising to you probably, but I can't remember most of it."

"I overreacted; don't worry about it."

"…You always say not to worry about it. I think I should start."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not normal for someone to act the way I do. I haven't told you this, but I think something is wrong with me."

"Other than the fact you turn into a cow when hugged by a girl?"

Haru lightly punched Momiji in the arm. "I'm being serious, so could you return the favor?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I've just been thinking that…maybe I really have some sort of…mental disease or problem or something. Should I talk to Hatori?"

Momiji was taken aback. "Do you want to be medicated?"

"If it would help…"

The rabbit couldn't help but snicker. "I don't think any drugs are going to help the people in this family. Your personality is just part of your…curse." Momiji's voice caught on the last word as he thought of Akito for some unknown reason.

Suddenly, Haru turned and hugged Momiji. The smaller boy stiffened in surprise until he surrendered to the grasp of his friend and sat contentedly. Without letting go, Haru rested his chin on top of Momiji's blonde head.

"You smell nice. What are you wearing?" Momiji said into Haru's shirt. The cow slowly unwound his arms from the rabbit, but then decided to leave one around Momiji's shoulders. It wasn't a good idea to mention that he smelled like whatever had rubbed off of his surprisingly fragrant Kytten.

"We need to get you a boyfriend," Haru said instead and hated that he had to evade. He covered his anxiety with a quick nip on Momiji's ear.

"Haru!" The rabbit swatted at empty air by his head. "Who says I want a _boy_friend anyway? Just because I…"

"Because you?"

Momiji sighed. "Just because I had a crush on you, doesn't mean that's what I'm really interested in."

The rabbit's face was silhouetted against the light from the window. Haru glanced over at it and smiled sadly. "You didn't have a crush on me. You just didn't know your options…or seem to have any." He fell backwards down on the bed, pulling Momiji next to him. "I'll fix you up with some nice girl if that's what you want. Though in my opinion, they're way too much trouble, whether they're in or out of the family." He chuckled. "I could try and hook you up with Tohru, but I think she's taken."

"Tohru! Gross! She's practically my long lost sister…" Silence fell as Momiji realized his remark, and Haru squeezed his hand.

"Anyway," the cow continued seriously. "I'll find someone for you, or I'll try at least. I'm not as good at these things as you."

"What? I can't say I've ever been that good at matchmaking."

"No, helping people."

"Ah."

"You," Haru sat up and leaned down to kiss Momiji on the forehead. "…should never have to be alone." The cow stood up and stretched. Then, he made his way towards the light emanating from the window.

"I'm not alone," the rabbit said under his breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Momiji." Haru left the same way he came in.

Momiji got up to close the window, then crawled under the covers of his bed. He wondered briefly if he should have asked how the cow's relationship with the cat was coming along, but Haru seemed like it wasn't going too well. Momiji didn't like to push bad issues that might make Hatsuharu black. Plus, the rabbit was very tired from his trying evening.

He was asleep nearly immediately.


	16. Waking

First off, I'd really like to thank all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it, and it makes me work faster and harder for you guys.

Secondly, I still don't own Fruits Basket!

The rabbit awoke to the annoying blare of his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed, after slamming down the snooze button, and headed to his bookshelf. After skimming the first few novels, the rabbit pulled out the fourth volume of Harry Potter and set to quickly wrapping it. A week had passed since Momiji's first visit with Akito. Since that evening, Momiji had faithfully wrapped a book from the Lord of the Rings trilogy in bright paper and set it on Akito's porch every morning before school. When he ran out of those three, he chose to raid his Harry Potter collection. The rabbit figured the transition from one fantasy to another would please the leader of the Sohma family.

Every day after dinner, Momiji went to visit Akito and get his book back. Akito had inevitably read the entire thing, and the two would discuss their opinions on the work. The informal book-club seemed to soften Akito's hard exterior and gave plenty topics for Momiji to make light conversation about.

He was finished wrapping in minutes and hurriedly put on his school uniform before the snooze ran out on his alarm. He turned the alarm off and went to the kitchen to eat a quick bowl of cereal. After breakfast, he headed down the path to the main-house gate, taking a short side trip to Akito's porch to place his present in the same spot. That finished, he paused to look at the daunting building before him. So many sad stories.

Momiji jumped as he realized, he had wasted several minutes in his precise mourning routine. The rabbit ran for the gate but wasn't surprised when Haru wasn't there to greet him. He figured Haru was late again. However, after several more precious minutes, Momiji realized Haru wasn't coming…again. This was the third time this week his friend hadn't joined him for their walk to school. The rabbit pushed down his feelings of hurt and started the journey by himself.

* * *

Kyo woke up out of habit. He started all of his mornings early, unless the rain broke his spirit. But today the sun came in through his window, and Kyo stretched and put his bed away. The cat trotted down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of Tohru's morning preparations for breakfast.

He crept past the kitchen. Kyo hadn't been able to talk to Tohru since Yuki had seen through his and Haru's ruse. The cat just couldn't bring himself to tell her. She was the only person he had if…things didn't work out. Besides, Tohru was so innocent, she would never understand about Haru. She couldn't even put two and two together with Shigure's teasing. Kyo's past week had been filled with dropped hints and innuendos about Haru. Yuki just chose to ignore the situation all together.

Kyo sighed as he got outside and started his morning jog. After twenty minutes, he was back home. The cat crept past the kitchen once again and headed for a quick bath. Unfortunately, Kyo became so absorbed in tip-toeing past Tohru that he failed to notice the half-asleep rat heading down stairs. Kyo ran straight into Yuki's chest as he descended from a higher stair.

The cat stiffened in preparation for the expected knock out punch, but nothing happened. Yuki only looked down at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You can't hide from her forever," he said lazily and walked past the shame-faced Kyo.

With hunched shoulders, Kyo went upstairs and finished getting ready for school. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the cat collar Haru had gotten for him. Kyo had taken the bell off earlier in the week, being too embarrassed by the attention the noise got him, but when the cat buttoned his shirt collar, no one could notice the necklace underneath, although some of his fellow classmates had wondered why Kyo had decided to start wearing the required tie. The cat adjusted the annoying white tie in the bathroom mirror. He did it for Haru. Then, after creeping down the stairs once again, he left for school without breakfast.

When he had nearly made it to the end of the forest path, the cat caught sight of Haru waiting for him at the edge of the property. He quickened his pace out of happiness to see the cow and fear that Tohru would see Haru waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked and moved his face away from Haru's kiss. "Not here."

The cow sighed. "Always not here. Then where?"

Kyo glared up at the sullen white-haired boy. He glanced around, then quickly grabbed Haru's wrist, pulling him back into the woods. Once Kyo decided they were safely hidden, he gave Haru a proper morning greeting.

After a few minutes, the two finally made their way to school. "Hey, where's your little friend?"

"Momiji?"

"Duh."

"Oh." Haru paused as he started fussing with one of his bracelets. "I wanted to walk with you today."

"Okay, nothing wrong with that. Little rabbit is annoying anyway."

The cow remained silent. He had been seeing less and less of Momiji in the past week. Between Momiji's visits to Akito and Haru's trips to see Kyo, the two hadn't talked for more than an hour that entire time. Haru couldn't even tell the rabbit why he was spending so much time away. He still believed his relationship with the cat needed to be a guarded secret and it hurt to see Momiji and lie to his face.

As they came closer to the school, Haru and Kyo went their separate ways, each dreading seeing his closest friend.

* * *

Akito woke up to the sun in his eyes. He rolled over and put a sleeve over his face to try and rectify the problem. But he was too awake to go back to sleep, and as his mind woke up, Akito remembered the daily offering waiting on his porch.

So the clan leader slowly got out of bed and pulled the heavy robe around his shoulders. After checking the clock, he determined Hatori would be in any minute to do the routine morning checkup. Akito moved to his porch and saw the golden, metallic wrapping paper glinting in the sun.

He smiled oddly as he picked up the gift, once again not sure how to react to the books that Momiji lent him. Akito sat down, unwrapping it carefully, without putting a single tear in the paper.

Deep down, Akito knew the rabbit was doing this as some sort of repentance for his role in the family curse. But as he looked down at _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, the family leader couldn't help but be intrigued by the rabbit's new interest in him. Momiji had always seemed like the most fragile of the family, but closer inspection taught Akito that the rabbit was, in fact, one of the strongest. He hadn't baulked in the face of his fear.

As he gazed into the gardens outside his room, Akito remembered how he had asked Momiji if he had liked the gift of his life. But still the rabbit came back day after day, even after seeing one of the leader's weakest and most terrifying moments.

"Perhaps," Akito said to himself as he opened the book, "you won't be as easy to break as my other toys."


	17. Business as Usual

"So, we need to come to some sort of decision," Shigure told the other two zodiac members sitting at the café table. The trio had attracted a fair amount of attention, especially from the female waiters, but Hatori thought the meeting spot would be better than Sohma House. After all, the topic under discussion was Akito.

"Momiji sure is a brave little guy," Ayame drawled as he sipped his iced tea. "I would not want to be any closer to Akito than I have to be."

"Sadly, I have that job," Hatori said.

"Sorry, Hari. It's just that we're placing an awful lot of faith in a sixteen-year-old."

"You have to remember," Shigure chimed in, "that Akito is only twenty."

"…I suppose." Ayame remained doubtful on the situation.

"What do we want to come of this exactly?" Hatori looked down his hands. "What is the desired result?"

"Hari, for heaven's sake, we're not trying to marry them! Stop being so worried about Momiji. It was his idea in the first place. I just want them to be friends."

"And if romance blossoms, who are we to stop it?" Ayame said with a wave of his hands, then looked ashamed as he received an unappreciative glare from Hatori. "…Akito does need a friend. You two have never really been enough. Maybe he can open up with Momiji?"

"It's not like you ever tried," Shigure said snidely.

"I don't react to feelings of pity the same way you two do," Ayame defended himself, and then the table fell silent.

"What is the plan, Shigure?" Hatori said after a few moments.

"Well, since Kyo and Haru are…involved, that takes Haru out of the picture to distract Momiji, more or less. Knowing Kyo, he hasn't told anyone about it and has told Haru to keep quiet about the situation. Poor thing. He's so self-conscious. Anyway, we just need to enforce the fact that the two need to keep it a secret."

"Why aren't you telling Akito again?...I mean, I don't really care about those two, as long as Yuki doesn't mind that his constant admirer has abandoned him."

Shigure snorted. "No, I don't think Yuki minds. We're not telling Akito because he will make sure that Haru and Kyo cannot stay together. Whether that is through early incarceration of the cat or other means, I'm not sure. Either way, it would not be good for Akito's relationship with Momiji."

Hatori added for Ayame's understanding, "Momiji and Haru are very good friends."

"I know that!" Ayame seemed put out. "Just because I don't stick my nose in all of the Sohma business doesn't mean I don't know the basics."

Hatori moved his hand comfortingly onto Ayame's knee. "I'm sorry."

Ayame immediately beamed at him. "Forgotten!"

"Ahem," Shigure smirked. "With that point resolved, I think we all agree that our new couple poses no threat…and we all enjoy a little teenage romance, don't we?"

"Some of us more than others," Hatori said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you think they need any tips?" Ayame put his hand under his chin in thought.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," Shigure said, laughing.

"I'm just saying that I wish I knew then what I do now…and not just the dirty stuff."

Rewarding the snake's adorable straightforwardness, Shigure moved to kiss Ayame's cheek, but Hatori stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "What about Momiji?" the doctor asked.

"What about him?" Shigure put his hand on Hatori's; the dragon looked at it instead of looking Shigure in the eye.

"Do we tell Hatsuharu not to tell him?"

"Oh." The dog moved Hatori's hand off his shoulder. "I had been wondering about that. Momiji could let something slip. He's so inexperienced in dealing with Akito."

"I say you let Hatsuharu decide how much he trusts Momiji." Shigure and Hatori looked at Ayame. "Because," Ayame continued, "if Hatsuharu is such good friends with Momiji then he'll know whether Momiji can effectively keep a secret."

"Now we're placing an awful lot of faith in another sixteen year old. Do you know how much trouble we could get into if Akito finds out we were hiding this from him?" Shigure said.

"I think Ayame is right," Hatori decided and the dog and snake looked at him. Ayame grinned at the agreement, but Shigure remained dubious. Slowly, he relented as the doctor's even gaze pierced him.

"All right, decision made," he said shrugging. "Now onto more important matters…" the dog put on his best pout. "Hatori are you going to finish that cake?"

The doctor shoved the plate over to his cohort.

* * *

Kyo made it through the school day without too much trouble. He easily avoided Tohru's gaze throughout class and, on breaks, wandered through the halls until the bell rang once again. At the final bell, he bolted out of his seat, receiving scathing looks from everyone as he abandoned his cleaning duties. Kyo hadn't made plans with Haru yet, but as soon as he got home, the cat headed for the phone. Kyo wanted to be out of the house as soon as possible, before Shigure could once again accost him in front of Tohru.

He picked up the receiver and dialed Haru's number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered idly.

Kyo nearly fainted. It was Haru's mom! "Oh, um, hello. I was wondering if…Hatsuharu is there?"

"I'm sorry, but he's still at school. Who is this? I can leave him a message. Let me find some paper, dear."

Kyo considered hanging up as seconds slowly rolled by. He could hear shuffling on the other end of the line. Then Kyo heard a faint 'Hello, mother. Don't you look lovely today.' as a door slammed in the background.

"I don't need your lip, Hatsuharu. You have a phone call." Haru's mother picked up the phone and handed it to her son. "He sounds handsome."

"Hello?" the cow said morosely. Kyo sighed in relief at the sound of Haru's voice.

"It's Kyo."

"Oh." Haru's voice brightened a great deal. "How nice to hear from you."

"Listen, I gotta get out of here. Shigure is driving me nuts."

"He always does," Haru said.

"More so that usual." Kyo looked around him and whispered. "Can you meet me at the main-house gate?"

"Actually, I was going hang out with Momiji today."

"Momiji?"

"Yeah, we haven't talked in awhile."

"But…"

"Why is Shigure such a bother now anyway?" Haru asked.

"He's just been…could you just meet me? I'd really like to see you."

The cow sighed. "Well, how can I resist that? See you soon."

"Thank you," Kyo said before he hung up.

"Oh! Kyo! Were you the one making all that racket?" The cat nearly jumped out of his skin as Shigure poked his head out from his study. "I can barely concentrate. Please keep your conversations with your secret lover a little softer."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Kyo yelled, turning crimson.

Shigure became serious and took off his reading glasses. "Actually, that reminds me that I needed go to the main house. You don't mind looking after the house do you?"

Kyo felt cornered as Shigure advanced down the hall towards him. "Sorry, but I have plans."

"Well, I have something very important to tell someone at the main house. And since you and Yuki broke the door again last week and haven' t fixed it yet, someone needs to keep the place from being broken into. Yuki and Tohru went to the library; they called before you got home."

Fear gripped Kyo as he looked up at the dog. "Who…who are you going to talk to?"

"Well, I think that should be fairly obvious." Shigure was oddly frightening when he became serious. The dog knew how much power he held over the occupants of his house.

Kyo shook his head and looked down. He had been waiting for the dog to tell Akito. Shigure raised the cat's chin with his reading glasses and then stared slightly disdainfully down his nose at the shorter boy.

"We decided that I should have a chat with your boyfriend."

The cat could barely whisper, "…who is we?"

Shigure turned to all smiles once again. "The Mabudachi Trio of course! We always come to important decisions together, and since you two love-bunnies are carousing all over the place, we thought it best to lay down some rules." The last word carried an unsaid threat.

"What are you getting at?" Kyo's body began to relax slightly, and he was finally able to glare at Shigure.

"We decided not to tell Akito…this time. But in order for that to work, absolute secrecy must be kept. Hatori and I are not the only ways Akito gets information."

The cat nearly collapsed from relief but tried to keep up a brave face. "Why?"

"That's not for you to worry about. But, I really need to tell Hatsuharu this little plan. Thank you for arranging a meeting spot. Hatori is so busy these days, he can barely get away for an afternoon rendezvous, so it's my job to take care of this."

"But…"

"Stay here," Shigure ordered and the cat became quiet. The dog made his way to the door. "We can change our minds you know."

Kyo nodded and Shigure looked at him with what he hoped was a comforting smile. "But, that would be rather heartless and slightly hypocritical. Don't worry your pretty little head, we have more important things to take care of then raining on your parade."

* * *

Hatsuharu leaned against the wooden entrance to the inner part of the Sohma estate. He wondered how long it would take Kyo to get there and briefly thought perhaps he should just go to Shigure's house instead. Yet thinking of his lover's strange mood earlier and the high chances of getting lost before finding the house, the cow decided to stick to the plan and combed his fingers through his hair in anticipation. Kyo had sounded very worried.

Footsteps made their way up the path. Without even looking, Haru knew they weren't Kyo's. The cow moved slightly further back into the shrubbery, not knowing why he had a sudden burst of suspicion. Within seconds, Shigure entered the large courtyard. Haru was surprised, even though the dog was a frequent visitor of the grounds. Something was wrong. Perhaps Shigure had stopped Kyo from coming.

Almost on it's own, Haru's hand balled into a fist. But, he caught himself and counted slowly to ten before stepping out of his semi-hiding spot.

"Hello, Shigure."

The dog, who had been looking in the other direction, jumped and put a hand over his heart. "Oh, Hatsuharu, don't frighten me like that. One never knows what kind of people could have snuck onto the grounds."

"…one never knows." Haru said in slow tones, pretending to be totally placid and trying to gain his composure again.

Shigure looked at the cow, gauging the situation. The dog knew better than to catch Hatsuharu in a bad mood. "Well, I'll just cut to the chase I suppose. Hatori, Ayame, and I know about your little fling with Kyo."

"How?" The cow's voice lowered in aggression and Shigure took a step back.

"I figured it out and told them. Look, before you become Black, I'll tell you that we're not going to interfere."

"Why?"

"Because that's the decision we came to." Shigure noticed the cow moved closer to him, and he continued to pacify. "You have nothing to worry about from us, as long as you keep it a secret."

"We," Haru said and glared up at the older man as he advanced, "were already keeping it a secret. Why did you decide to come here and hold this over us? Who do you think you are…Akito?"

Shigure returned the look with an air of superiority. "As close as you can get," he said without hesitation. He broke the stare-down by rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Listen, I know we don't get along well. Just try and trust I'm helping you this time." The dog placed a hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder. It was quickly swatted off.

"Trust? TRUST! Why should I ever trust you! Do you even remember what you did to the last relationship I had in this fucked up family!" The cow moved quickly and got a right jab straight onto Shigure's cheek. As soon as the dog figured out what was happening, he evaded the side-kick and blocked the next punch with the back of his arm.

He looked at the sleeve of his sullied black jacket. "You're ruining my best suit…not to mention my beautiful face."

"Yeah? Well there's more where that came from." Haru stepped to make another attack, but the dog sat down in front of him. Caught off guard, the cow put his fists down. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Do you really want to fight me? I'm an old, well not so old, man who hasn't practiced martial arts since his early teens. Cut me a break. We'll argue," Shigure paused, "like adults."

Black Haru smirked wickedly and sat down. "Fine. Bring it. I'll take anything you've got."

"You're a brat who can't control his emotions, Hatsuharu. I only came here to help you." Shigure looked at the ground to show some submission to the cow. One thing the dog knew well was pack behavior, and Shigure didn't mind letting Haru think he was the alpha for the moment. Sometimes acquiescence was the best route when dealing with those who had power. Shigure shot a quick glance at the boy posturing in front of him. Haru certainly wasn't taking this as well as the dog had hoped. Plus, now his suit definitely had to be dry-cleaned. The cow leaned in closer, lips back in a snarl.

"Yeah, well you're a parasite who lives off of others. It's either feeding information to Akito for the benefits or molesting teenagers and stealing girlfriends. You pretend to be nice, but the only person you're looking out for is yourself!" Haru looked down as Shigure glanced at him once again.

"Now, don't we feel better?" Hatsuharu's words didn't even faze Shigure, because the dog saw the desired result take effect.

The cow leaned back as a wave of fatigue swept over him. He struggled to keep himself from forgetting what was happening. He hadn't thought of Rin in such a long time…

"Hatsuharu, please keep up. You need to keep your relationship with Kyo a secret. Get better at hiding it, or soon everyone will know."

Haru put a hand over his eyes. "What about Momiji? You can't stop me from telling him."

"Well…I'll let you believe what you want on that one. Luckily for you, it's your decision to tell Momiji."

Shigure got up and helped Haru to his unsteady feet. "Why wouldn't I tell him?"

"Why" Shigure asked as he headed towards the main house, "didn't you tell him already?"

Hatsuharu leaned against a tree and slid down the trunk. Arguing made him so tired. As Black Haru faded away, the cow shut his eyes and tried not to forget. He needed to see Momiji. He needed to tell him what happened with Shigure…and with Kyo.

But for the moment, Haru decided to rest his eyes, just for a little while.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure how accurate this is, but I have Hatsuharu living with his mother, for anyone who was wondering. She was mentioned in the manga, so I thought...I guess he lives with her. Later, I have Momiji living by himself. I like to think he has a little apartment type place on the Sohma grounds. This probably wouldn't be true because he's only sixteen, but...meh. I wasn't sure where he lives in the series. Maggs and Diana said he lives with Hatori. But ignore that. 


	18. Coming Clean

I'd really like to thank all of my reviewers once again! I look forward to them just as much as you look forward to my chapters (hopefully, lol). I really like reading what you have to say!

A/N: I implied in my last chapter that Rin cheated on Haru with Shigure. This is just what I took from reading the manga,in French last year (before it came out in English) and I was very angry at Shigure for a loooong time, which is slightly reflected in my fanfiction. I'm starting to get over it…kinda.

* * *

Kyo couldn't stop punching the tree. After ten minutes, he had worn away the bark, and now the cat was slowly making an indentation into the soft wood underneath.

Shigure still hadn't come home, and he couldn't leave in case the dog did return.

Speckles of red began staining the white plant material as Kyo continued to bore into the tree with his fists. He ignored the pain as his knuckles scraped and bled. He remembered his training, trying to concentrate on form. The sun was just setting, and the cat was cast in shadows underneath his chosen punching post. He hated this shit. He didn't want to worry about anyone but himself, but he couldn't stop thinking about Haru.

Was Shigure telling him the truth about deciding to leave them alone?

As splinters of wood cut his hands, Kyo felt a rush of warm liquid over his skin. He had to keep this up and stay strong. He couldn't become weak. Pain was nothing…loss was nothing.

The cat didn't notice anyone come up the path until he heard a soft gasp right behind him. Without thought, he whirled and threw a punch in defense. Kyo's bloody knuckled stopped just short of Tohru's nose as he recognized her a split second before impact. His eyes widened, and he lowered his hand. Tohru's eyes followed it down in horror. She dropped the books she was carrying onto the grass.

"Kyo…" Her voice cracked. "Kyo, are you alright?" She reached into her pocket and brought out a pink handkerchief, offering it to him. "Please stop. You're hurting yourself." Tears collected in her eyes, and Kyo's face burned. This was the most they had spoken in a week.

"I was training," he said quietly, trying not to look at her.

"Oh." Tohru reluctantly put the handkerchief away and looked at her scattered books. "I shouldn't have snuck up and interrupted you. It's just that…" Tohru's shoulder's shook with silent tears, and Kyo wanted to hold her as she cried. But a cat wasn't much comfort, he thought disgusted, especially when he was the cause of her hurt.

With a loud sniff, Tohru bent down to gather her things. "I'll be inside," she whispered. "…I can make you something to eat. Yuki said Shigure would be going to the main house…he also said I should come back and keep you company because he had some more work to do."

"Yuki said…" Kyo wondered why the rat would send Tohru home to him.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo." Tohru picked up her last book and sprinted inside.

Even Tohru couldn't be that upset for interrupting him, and Kyo was confused as to why Tohru was so troubled. She had seen him dozens of times with worse wounds than some scrapes on the back of his hands. The cat had a habit of hurting himself while he fought.

So Kyo slowly followed the path Tohru had taken into the house. He stopped in the bathroom and washed the mess off his hands, wrapping them in cotton bandages. After a minute of indecision, he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Maybe he had hurt Tohru by not talking to her for the past week. But he often got into foul moods and didn't talk for several days. Tohru knew him better than to take it personally, even though he was actually avoiding her this time. But…there was no way she could know that. Could she?

Kyo found Tohru bent over the rice cooker.

"Tohru?"

"Oh!" She jumped and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Hello, Kyo. I thought you might want some dinner. It'll be done soon." Her false bravado surprised the cat. Tohru was hiding something.

"Tohru." Kyo placed a bandaged hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. She looked straight at his chest. "Are…are you mad at me?" Kyo grimaced at the fact he had to ask such a childish question.

"No! I could never be mad at you!" Tohru finally looked up at him with intensity. "How could I be? You're the one who should be angry! And you are! And I'm so sorry!" Her lips began to tremble. "…I'm so sorry."

Kyo caught a tear with his thumb as he rubbed it over her cheek. "Why would I ever be mad at you?"

"You mean…you don't know?" Tohru searched his eyes. Her mouth formed a little 'o' before she put her hands over it in surprise. "I thought you knew, and that's why I didn't tell you! You seemed so sad the past week."

The cat flinched. "You are never the person who could make me depressed."

"Then…" Tohru whispered.

"Why…" Kyo began.

Both paused.

"I have something I need to tell you!" They said at the same time.

Tohru bowed quickly. "Oh, please go ahead. Don't let me interrupt you!"

"No, " Kyo countered. "You go first."

The girl looked up at him and decided he wasn't just trying to be polite. Tohru knew Kyo also had something to confess now. She smiled weakly and took his hand, leading the cat into the living room. Once there, they sat down at the table and Tohru became serious.

"Kyo," she began, faltering in her resolve. "Kyo…Yuki asked me to be his girlfriend a few days ago…and I said yes."

The cat wanted to yell in surprise, but nothing came out. He realized that maybe this wasn't so disturbing, and he remained quiet. Yuki and Tohru. Kyo tried not to think about what this relationship allowed the two to do together. He put a hand on his forehead.

"Kyo?...I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you wouldn't mind…because…and, then I thought you knew about it and you were so furious, you couldn't even speak to me. So…today I told Yuki it was a mistake."

Kyo moved his palm from over his face and gaped at her.

"I told him I couldn't be his girlfriend if it hurt you so much….he told me to come talk to you and so here we are." She laughed lightly.

"You did that for me?"

Tohru looked down and blushed. "We have a very special friendship Kyo. I never want to hurt my friends."

The cat felt too many emotions at once. He hit the table with the side of his fist. "Tohru, I've been hiding something from you!" He paused as his anger fizzled. It was so much easier to say things when he was angry. "Haru and I are together," he whispered finally.

The two looked at each other.

"But," Tohru said. "But that's wonderful! I was hoping that would happen! I thought Haru liked you!" Tohru burst into smiles. "When he was here, he only looked at you, Kyo."

"…you…you don't have a problem with it?"

"Why would I ever have a problem with that? It's delightful! Did Yuki know?" She stopped and considered. "…how long?"

"A couple weeks," Kyo answered shamefacedly.

"Oh my!" Tohru put a hand to her mouth. "And I never congratulated Haru! I'm so rude! Can we invite him over? Can we double date!"

Kyo put his head down as Tohru buzzed with happiness. She didn't even mind that Kyo hadn't told her. After a few minutes of Tohru's planning, she fell silent and the cat looked at her again.

"Congratulations," she said with a huge smile.

"Right back at you," he smirked. "Yuki's one lucky bastard."

Tohru blushed. "Can I?" She reached a hand to him. Kyo rolled his eyes and opened his arms, allowing Tohru to hug him for a split second. Then, she happily scratched the cat's ears as he sat in her lap. Kyo purred in satisfaction.

"So, have things resolved themselves?" Yuki came in after a few minutes and placed a stack of books on the table. Kyo hopped off of Tohru, allowing her to jump up to greet the rat. The cat watched Yuki kiss her hand and gaze at her with the desire that both boys had felt for her at one time. Tohru blushed under the rat's attention and turned to Kyo.

"Everything is perfect," she beamed in answer to Yuki's question. "Oh! You're both here and I almost forgot about dinner!" She bounced into the kitchen, leaving the boys alone.

"Did you ask her before or after you found out about Haru and me?" the orange cat said from the floor.

Yuki looked down and smirked. "What do you think?"

"I think you waited," Kyo admitted.

The rat nodded and smiled. "I'll probably always hate you in some way, Kyo. But I'm not heartless." He sat down. "There's no reason both of us couldn't be happy, especially if it makes Tohru happy too. I told you she wouldn't mind. Quite the opposite, it seems."

Kyo let his silence stand for agreement, and Tohru came back in with food.

"So," she asked, "When can Haru join us for dinner?"

* * *

"Perhaps I should have talked to Hatsuharu," Hatori said slowly as he brought out some ice for Shigure's swollen cheek and sat down next to him on the porch outside his office.

The dog chuckled. "That probably would have been a better course, but I wanted to do it…I do like playing God, don't I?"

The dragon solemnly nodded and handed Shigure the cold plastic bag. "That should numb the pain and take the swelling down a bit. I have some herbs in the drawer for you to take too."

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" Shigure asked dramatically, as Hatori rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Haru woke up, the sun had nearly gone down. The cow got up and sleepily staggered across the Sohma grounds towards Momiji's house. He passed Hatori's office and saw Shigure sitting on the porch with the doctor. Hatori was treating the dog's minor injuries. Hatsuharu stopped and wondered at the intimate moment between the two older men, then continued on his way. Shigure had deserved the punch.

Finally, he made it to the rabbit's home without getting lost. Haru congratulated himself on the feat and knocked at the door. Momiji answered it almost immediately.

"Oh, Haru! I'm sorry, but I was just on my way out."

"Out?"

"…to see Akito."

"Oh."

The rabbit realized Haru had something important to say and invited him inside. "I have a few minutes before he'll miss me. Besides, it's like I haven't seen you in forever…What's the matter?"

The two boys sat at the little kitchen table. Momiji waited for Haru's response, drumming his fingers on the wood.

"I said a few minutes," he sighed and Hatsuharu looked sadly at him.

"I punched Shigure."

"You what! Did you turn Black? What did he do?"

Hatsuharu tried to prepare himself to say what he had been hiding from his friend. Minutes dragged by and he started speaking quietly. "Kyo and I are together, Momiji. Shigure found out about it and tried to hold it over our heads."

"…you're together? Since when?"

"…a little more than two weeks." The cow looked away.

"And you never told me?...I thought we were better friends than that, Haru." The cow cringed at the pain in the rabbit's voice.

"I couldn't," he responded, "Kyo didn't want me to tell anyone. But since Shigure knew…"

"You thought it would be okay to tell old blabbermouth Momiji," the rabbit sighed.

"It's not like that."

"I know." Momiji leaned his head on the palm of his hand. "It's alright."

"You can't let Akito have any idea about it."

Momiji's head snapped up. "Is that why? You don't trust me because of Akito?"

"No, it's just that…"

"Haru, how could you think I'd ever let Akito know something like that?"

"But…"

Momiij sighed. "Well, I have to get going. Akito," he stressed, "is waiting for me."

"Momiji."

"Lock the door when you leave, please."

The rabbit left the cow at the table alone.

* * *

Momiji saw Akito waiting for him on the porch. He mentally berated himself for reacting so angrily to Haru. Things just seemed to be off with them lately; they didn't get along as well as they used to.

Akito turned his head and the rabbit waved, quickening his pace.

"Hello, Akito," Momiji said after quickly bowing. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"What kept you?" Akito said slowly.

"I was just talking to…Haru."

"I see." The family leader turned and brought out the book Momiji lent him. "This one wasn't as good as the others," he said frankly.

"I know. I didn't like it too much either." Momiji ran his hands over the cover and thought about Haru. He shouldn't have been so angry. Haru was the one who got angry.

"Momiji, what is the matter?"

The rabbit's head snapped up and he smiled. "Nothing! I just can't think of much else to say! I don't remember this book as well as the others. I didn't read it as many times."

"Momiji," Akito regarded him coolly, "Please don't lie to me. I don't care for it, especially since you're not very good at evading."

The rabbit flustered. "Really!" He put his hands up.

"Is something wrong between you and Hatsuharu?"

Momiji froze. Had he been that transparent?

"Because," the leader continued, "I saw you two fighting last week. I'm very sorry if there is trouble. I know you're very close."

"Oh no. We're fine! Oh! I just remembered to tell you! The next Harry Potter book is the last new one out. After that, you'll have to wait awhile. The story isn't over or anything; she just hasn't finished it yet."

"Really."

"Yeah." Momiji caught his breath from his last rant and continued to draw Akito's attention away from their other topic of conversation. "So I thought I'd let you borrow the first book in the Dune series. It's a science fiction, but it's really good. There's a miniseries about it too…and an older movie, I think. After that, I'm not sure what we'll do." He laughed.

Akito leaned against the wall and stretched. "Go and talk to Haru if you want. I don't want you here against your will."

Momiji's heart raced. "What do you mean?"

"I wish that more of you would trust me, " Akito said lazily. "Then perhaps I wouldn't have to force my way on you. You don't want to be here and you obviously need to talk to him. Go."

"But..."

"Momiji, I believe I just gave you an order. Please follow it before I get angry." He lay down on the porch. "I'm tired anyway. That book took much longer to read than the others. I didn't get to sleep this afternoon."

"…okay." After a second, Momiji found his shoes and slipped them on. He hopped off the porch and looked back at the frail clan leader, who seemed to be sleeping. "Thank you, Akito," he whispered as he bowed a good-bye.

"One more thing, Momiji."

The rabbit turned around.

"Can I trust you to keep the information you gained about my…condition a secret?"

"All you have to do is ask. But can I ask, why you don't want others to know?"

"Momiji, no one likes to be pitied by every one."

"I don't…"

"Now go, before you can't find your friend."

Momiji nodded. Akito watched through nearly closed eyes as the rabbit walked away from him through the gardens. This was going well. He had been given an opportunity to gain some of the animal's trust. The leader loved the power that gave him.

What Akito tried not to think about was the fact that perhaps he been worried about Momiji. Plus, Akito's favor had been genuine, which meant that perhaps he somehow trusted the rabbit. He waved those thoughts away. He wanted control, not friendship. He had only asked Momiji a favor to emotionally blackmail the rabbit. He didn't actually have faith in the animal…

But, as Akito looked at the book Momiji left on the porch, he could only think of the rabbit's unguarded smile as he talked about unimportant things. The rabbit was so much like _her,_ and that angered and excited Akito at the same time. Even their interests proved to be similar, and Akito shuddered as he realized how much he enjoyed the Momiji's company. It was so different from the brooding dragon and the obediently charming dog.

And Akito couldn't help but think how the rabbit had grown into a sixteen year old nearly as striking as Yuki. But the rabbit's blue eyes and blonde hair were so much more…exotic.

The clan leader smirked as he plotted the next steps in his plan. He desperately wanted the rabbit to be his.


	19. Blanket Truths

A/N: I have a little theory that Akito had a little crush on Tohru and that's why he allowed her to live with Yuki and Kyo. Tohru is the "she" that I refer to sometimes in Akito's ponderings. Just in case you forgot, Momiji just left Akito to talk to Haru. I probably should have merged it into the last chapter, but I wanted to seperate it. shrugs shoulders

* * *

"Haru, I'm sorry.'

The cow looked up from the grain of Momiji's kitchen table to see the rabbit standing in the door once again.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry about your mistrust of Akito," Momiji continued. "It's just that we haven't talked in awhile, and when you finally show up at my house, it's like you don't trust me anymore. But I've thought about it, and I know it's tough to have a relationship in this family. That's why you've been away so much. You must have a lot on your mind."

Haru smiled as Momiji sat across from him. His friend was so forgiving; it amazed him every time. "It looks like we're always apologizing, doesn't it Momiji? Look, I have had a lot on my plate, but that's no excuse for ignoring you. I should be able to balance you and Kyo…What are you smiling at?"

Momiji covered up his grin. "Oh, nothing. I just couldn't help but wonder what you two have been up to. I mean, you've never really gotten along…what do you talk about…if you talk at all."

The cow put up his hand. "First of all, I am not one to kiss and tell…"

"Yes, you are!"

"Anyway, Kyo and I get along very well, thanks. Weren't you scheming to get us together in the first place?"

"Not really. I just call it as I see it. You were so obviously pining after him."

"Hmmm."

"Yup. I love it when I'm right." Momiji paused and got up to fetch two sodas from the fridge. "Well, since I know about you two now, I can start giving you advice."

Haru rolled his eyes dramatically, but Momiji knew he was only kidding. They relied on each other's opinions.

"You should probably go see him, because my guess is, if you reacted to Shigure's plan by punching him, then Kyo probably isn't in a good mood either. What did he want to do exactly?"

"Actually, he said he wouldn't interfere as long as we kept it a secret."

"And you punched him!"

"…He just reminded me of how he took Rin away…"

"Rin? I thought you were over her. Seriously, move on Haru. Deep resentments like that are what turn you Black."

"Obviously." After taking a sip of his drink, the cow got up from his seat. "Can I use your phone? I want to call Kyo to make sure everything is clear before I come over. He's still really sensitive about people knowing…although now I guess we really should be more guarded about this."

"I promise I won't tell," Momiji smiled.

"I know."

Haru moved into the other room and picked up the telephone. After two rings, Tohru answered.

"Hello?"

The cow let silence fall for a minute, not sure whether to respond.

"Hello?" Tohru asked again on the other line.

"Umm…hello, is Kyo there?"

"Sure! Hold on." There was a light tapping as Tohru put the receiver down, and Haru waited impatiently for it to be picked up again. Momiji popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Everything okay in here?" the rabbit asked.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said into the phone, and Haru waved Momiji away, which the rabbit ignored as he stayed to listen. "Kyo can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?"

"Is that Tohru? Do you want me to talk to her?" Momiji whispered.

Haru nodded as he realized he couldn't leave a message without blowing his cover and handed the phone over to Momiji.

"Heeey Tooohhhrruu!"

"Oh, Momiji? How nice to hear from you!"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if maybe I could come for a visit, you know?"

"Oh sure, that would be great. I love seeing you."

"Is it okay if I bring Haru? I promise he'll behave!"

"Of course! Did he want to talk to Kyo? Because he's a cat right now, and I didn't think it would be good for him to talk to just anyone when he's like that…although I guess you really can't tell if someone is a cat over the telephone!"

Momiji hesitated, and Haru looked at him in surprise. "Why would Haru want to talk to Kyo? I mean, it's not like he doesn't want to talk to Kyo or anything but…"

Suddenly Tohru got quiet. "…you mean you don't know?"

"…know what?" Momiji asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing! How soon will you be over? You just missed dinner, but I could have some desert ready."

"What do you know about Haru and Kyo?"

Haru and Momiji both had their ears pressed against the one receiver at this point.

"How about I see you in half an hour? That should give you plenty of time to ask Haru about anything." Immediately, the boys were left with the dial tone ringing in their ears.

They looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Haru said and Momiji shrugged.

"Maybe Tohru knows."

"But Kyo didn't want anyone to find out."

"Well, I think that plan didn't work very well. Just go there and find out."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"No. I kinda ditched Akito…just make up an excuse for me."

"…alright."

The rabbit sighed and the two of them walked outside. They parted ways at the main gate, after Momiji made sure Haru had his map. Then Momiji headed towards Akito's porch, where he found the family leader asleep outside. He became slightly worried because the sun was going down and it was getting cool. After a brief check to make sure Akito was actually alive (he looked so deathly pale sometimes), Momiji popped inside to get a blanket from a linen closet he was sure he had seen at some point. It took some searching, but he eventually found an extra quilt and lugged it outside. Momiji gingerly tucked it around Akito.

Now, the rabbit couldn't decide whether it would be considered thoughtful or creepy to stay and watch over Akito as he slept. Akito stirred, nearly causing Momiji to bolt, but he just curled up, pulling the blanket around him.

Momiji thought he might as well stay, since he had nothing better to do anyway. He tip-toed over to where he had left his Harry Potter book and opened it to a random page. Whenever the story became boring, he would look over to where Akito slept and smile to himself. Momiji realized he felt protective, and, once again, he wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

* * *

Haru arrived at Shigure's house exactly half an hour later and gave himself a solid pat on the back. Kyo was waiting for him on the porch, and Haru snuck over, glancing around him in to make sure neither Tohru nor Yuki were there.

As soon as Kyo spotted him, he got up but didn't walk to greet him. Haru made it to the porch, and the two just stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to do. Finally, Haru put his arms around Kyo, resting his chin on orange hair.

"I punched Shigure," he said with a joking drawl.

"You're braver than me. I stayed here and punched a tree."

The cow let his Kytten go and looked him in the eye.

"You okay?"

Kyo faked nonchalance and smirked at the sky. "Hell yeah."

When Kyo realized he wasn't fooling Haru, he looked up at him. "We really dodged a bullet, huh?"

"Yup, " the cow said frankly. "I don't know why we're so lucky, but we are, and we should enjoy it."

Kyo put a hand up. "I have to tell you something first. Sit down."

"Is it that bad?"

"…I don't think so, but you'll have to tell me what you think."

"I think I'll stand."

"Fine." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Yuki and Tohru know about us..."

"It seemed that way when she answered the phone."

"…and they're dating," Kyo muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"They're dating," the cat repeated more clearly and glanced up to gauge the other boy's reaction. Haru's face remained impassive and Kyo frowned. Then, Haru broke into his best smirk.

"How nice for them. Jealous of us, were they?"

Kyo smiled as he realized Haru didn't care. "I guess so."

"Well, they should be."

"Jealous?"

Haru moved closer to Kyo and whispered, " I know I would be jealous if Yuki or Tohru had you."

The shoji door slid open behind them, and Haru moved away from Kyo out of habit, but the cat quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Hello, Tohru," he said, without looking away from Haru.

"Hi, Kyo, Haru, am I interrupting?"

"Never," Kyo smirked and maintained eye contact with Haru, who looked at him quizzically. "I was just talking to my boyfriend."

"Okay. Ummm, desert is ready if you want some. Oh, where is Momiji?"

Haru broke away from Kyo's gaze to look at Tohru. "He had some homework to finish."

"All right."

"We'll come inside in a second," Kyo said. Tohru closed the door.

"What was that?" Haru asked.

Kyo moved forward and kissed him lightly. "I decided I'm not going to be afraid anymore."

"Oh, so now that Tohru is out of the romantic picture, you've settled on me?" Haru asked lightheartedly.

"More or less," Kyo answered with a grin. "Don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Oh, is Rin around here somewhere?"

"Wow, that's effing hilarious. You want me to go get your ex?"

Haru took Kyo's hand. "I'm over her, Kytten."

"I know. I was only joking…"

"Excellent. Well, I have one more question for you." Haru looked wickedly down at Kyo and whispered, "What's for dessert?"

* * *

Akito woke up, and he was surrounded by warmth. Groggily, he pulled the blanket closer around him as he sat up, slowly trying to remember if he had fallen asleep with a blanket in the first place. Akito wracked his brain, fairly sure he hadn't had one before falling asleep. Then he decided the good doctor must have come by, but that didn't seem right. Akito frowned to himself. Hatori would have just moved him inside. Akito shook his head to try and wake himself up. Thinking was not easy after such a deep sleep. He stretched and turned and finally spotted the visitor sitting on his porch. His rabbit was there.

"Hello." Momiji smiled uncomfortably. Akito now felt on the spot, but his mind still hadn't shifted entirely into first gear. He realized he was pleased Momiji was there. He didn't quite know what reaction to show to the rabbit, and being on top of things was so important to Akito. So, instead, Akito absently brushed some disheveled hair out of his eyes.

"You might want to smooth down the top," Momiji laughed lightly, and Akito tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Here, let me." Momiji reached over and began combing Akito's hair down with his fingers. "I've seen some pretty bad cases of bed-head, but this is terrible!"

Akito stared at the pink, ruffled collar of Momiji's shirt as the boy leaned over him. "Momiji?"

The rabbit jumped as he realized what he was doing and turned beet red.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like that! I know Haru hates it when I touch his hair. It's just one of his…"

Momiji stopped talking and quickly slid away from Akito to a more respectable distance. He was mortified with embarrassment. He probably wouldn't even have done that to Tohru!

Akito watched the rabbit evenly and mused at the fact that the rabbit felt comfortable enough to amiably touch the leader of the Sohma family. This was a good step indeed.

Slowly, Akito began to chuckle. "I must look very ridiculous, Momiji," he said.

"Oh no, you don't at all!" Momiji, still flushed, said earnestly. "I mean, you did just wake up… "

"Did you bring this out for me?" Akito began to unwrap the blanket from around him.

"Yeah…You should be more careful, sleeping outside like that."

Akito continued to fold the quilt and looked up as Momiji paused, realizing he had just told the clan leader what to do. Akito took it in stride, deciding the rabbit loved giving advice. That would be something to deal with later…

"Yes, I suppose I should be more careful. Hatori has told me so many times." Akito squared off the folds of his blanket and looked up again when he finished his task. He smiled at Momiji. "Now, where did you get this from?"

"I'll put it back!" Momiji grabbed the blanket and stood up unsteadily. "I really have to get home, anyway."

"Momiji, wait." Akito remained where he sat and stared out into the darkness. "You kept an eye on me while I slept, but now you're in such a rush to leave. Am I so frightening awake?"

Momiji sighed and leaned against the doorframe. Akito quickly glanced at the rabbit's back and smirked inwardly.

"Ignore that, Momiji," he continued quietly. "That was a statement you should not have heard. I shouldn't keep you."

"Akito," Momiji said without turning around. "I'm frightened of how I'm not afraid of you when you're awake." The rabbit walked inside.

Akito stared at the spot where Momiji had stood. He slightly regretted trying to play a mind-game, but it had made the rabbit reveal something. Akito loved inner turmoil, especially when it was to his advantage.


	20. Turning Point

Sorry for the long wait, but my beta-reader took some time in checking this chapter. I have a few of the next chapters written and the end of this story is quickly approaching! Hope you enjoy this one. Once again, thanks for the reviews!

Akito watched the clouds move across the stars. It was nearly nine o'clock, and his rabbit still hadn't come to visit him today. Perhaps he had pushed too much yesterday. It had been a bold step to try and guilt the rabbit into a deeper trust.

As he reconsidered his plan, Akito ran his hand through his hair as Momiji had done the day before. The clan leader could simply order the rabbit to come. It would be so easy to send Hatori…no, that wouldn't be the right way.

But then, did he care what the right way was as long as he got the desired result?

One thing Akito knew about Momiji was his sense of duty. Akito could sense it from him, and he decided the rabbit would come eventually. Now he just had to wait. Unfortunately, Akito hated waiting. He liked getting things done as quickly as possible, and his sudden, rash decisions reflected this desire. A person left with little time wanted every second to matter.

When he heard someone open the door, Akito couldn't help but smile. His hopes were dashed when Hatori sat down next to him.

"May I join you?"

"As long as you aren't planning on smoking."

"Never."

Akito sighed and folded his arms on his knees.

"Have you had any episodes today?"

"Not too much coughing, doctor. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Hatori nodded and spotted the book that sat by Akito's feet. He picked it up and began leafing through the pages.

"I hadn't realized you liked fantasy."

'Well, people like things they can relate to. It just happens that I can relate to being cursed."

"So I take it Momiji hasn't stopped by today, or he would have taken this back."

Akito tensed but kept silent.

" I see." Hatori got up. "I'd really like you to go inside. I'm sure Momiji can find you in there."

"I like looking at the sky."

The doctor sighed. "I suppose I'll leave you to it then."

"Good bye."

The door slid shut. When Akito began shivering, he made the decision to go inside. The cold wasn't the only factor. Akito didn't like that the fact that Momiji's arrival had kept him waiting outside. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Akito had stayed there for the rabbit. That was a ridiculous idea for the head of the Sohma family. He waited for no one. He was the one in charge.

Akito walked inside and left the book on the porch.

* * *

Momiji stuffed one last fry into his mouth before toppling backward with a happy sigh.

"I love food study sessions. It gets me so motivated."

Hatsuharu glanced at the empty paper bags scattered around his room. "Based on the amount of motivation you just got, you should get a hundred on the test tomorrow, easy."

"Hey, we missed the last large fry and hamburger…you want it?"

"No, I've eaten quite enough for today. I have to watch my figure."

"Riiiight." Momiji lunged for the bag.

"Wait, you have to answer a question before you get to eat that."

"But we're done studying!"

Momiji pouted as Haru got a self-important look on his face. "One never stops studying the lessons of life."

"Haru, you're ridiculous sometimes."

"Well this question has been plaguing me since about seven o'clock."

"So it doesn't have to do with the test?"

"Nope."

"…what is it?"

"Are you not going to see Akito today or something?"

* * *

Momiji jumped onto Hatori's porch, flinging off his shoes.

"Sorry! Gotta go! Being rude!" he panted and sprinted past the doctor, who turned in his seat to watch the rabbit pass.

Momiji's stockinged feet padded briskly down the hall, slowing when he got closer to Akito's rooms. The rabbit swallowed. He wasn't sure how Akito would react to him being late. It might have been better not to have come today and feigned illness…or even just never come again.

Momiji steeled himself and bravely slid open the door. Akito's room was pitch black, and Momiji couldn't see his own two feet in front of him. Akito could be asleep, the rabbit realized too late as he stepped inside and the floor creaked. He bit his fist in dismay.

Nothing happened. Momiji held his breath and heard no sounds of life in the room. He exhaled noisily. Akito must still be outside with the door to the porch closed. Immediately, Momiji began to worry once again for the family leader's health in the cool night air. He headed for the door.

After a few steps, it became clear that it might have been better just to go around through Hatori's office once again. But that would take too long. Plus Momiji guessed he was at least half way through the room by now. He was practically outside. Suddenly, his left foot became entangled in a blanket, followed by his right, which he guessed had stumbled into a pillow. All that Momiji knew that second was that he was falling down.

He dropped the paper bag he had been carrying and tried to catch himself with his hands. Momiji fell on some more pillows and something else...warmer and it made an 'Oomph' when he landed on it.

Momiji turned crimson and rolled off of Akito's bed. He hit his palms against his forehead to try and wake himself up from this terrible nightmare of embarrassment. Being with Akito only led to awful situations!

The rabbit knelt and awaited his fate in the dark. He heard some shuffling and eventually two loud claps. The lights turned on.

Akito couldn't help but glare at the rabbit kneeling before him, his eyes adjusting slowly to the brightness. For once, he had no idea what Momiji was up to. True, the leader hadn't actually been asleep when the rabbit arrived. He had feigned silence in the hope that Momiji would leave. He wasn't sure if he had come to a proper conclusion on what to do with him. But Momiji had stumbled in anyway, and Akito found himself strangely not annoyed with the all-too-adorable creature, although he also couldn't help looking angry. It was his customary façade.

"This is going to sound pretty strange…but…you see…I came here and didn't hear anyone, so I thought you were outside. And I thought to myself, hey why not just go outside directly, instead of doubling back, ya know? Not exactly the smartest idea!" Momiji tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a gasp, and he blushed again. Akito's robe had fallen open to reveal a good deal of fair skin. Momiji pulled his eyes from Akito's chest back to his frightening eyes, the pink in his face deepening. He bowed, touching his forehead to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Akito. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Come outside, Momiji."

Momiji flinched, his head still against the floor, but obediently got up and followed Akito out onto the porch. He could only think that Akito didn't want to beat him in his rooms…

Once they were outside, Akito just turned around and sat down. The leader still didn't know how to handle this situation. If anyone else had intruded in his room like that, he wouldn't hesitate to…but Momiji was different.

"Wipe that look off your face. Didn't you just tell me yesterday that you weren't afraid of me?"

Momiji sat down and tried to make his face impassive, but he had broken into a slight sweat. He only acted like a fool around Akito. Something about him put Momiji off balance.

"I'm sorry." Momiji looked down.

"I only care about why you didn't come earlier."

The rabbit glanced at Akito, who regarded him coolly.

"I…I was studying with Hatsuharu and lost track of time..." He bowed down again.

"Then you'd better go back to him and continue your studies." Akito waved a hand. But inside Akito felt a tinge of rage at Haru. His rabbit had so easily forgotten about him in the company of the cow.

Momiji remained with his nose touching the floor. A tear slid down and landed on the wood.

"Akito, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I never know what to say around you." Momiji's words became muddled as he began to shake with grief. "I don't know how to act. I'm trying so hard to be your friend, Akito, and I'm doing a terrible job."

Akito looked down at the rabbit once again crying before him. Tears didn't faze Akito. He had seen plenty in his time, but Momiji's words did seem sincere. Akito sighed. He supposed if he wanted the rabbit's trust, then he would have to learn how to comfort him at some point in time.

"You are not doing a terrible job, Momiji."

Momiji looked up, and Akito paused in preparation for a bold step. He told the truth.

"Would you believe me if I said that I waited for you out here until nine?"

The rabbit's face crumpled in guilt, and Akito put up a hand.

"No, don't take it that way." The family leader paused and looked away. "Momiji, I never wait for Hatori or Shigure. If they don't come, then I do something else because they don't really matter to me." Akito turned his head to gaze coolly at Momiji. "Or I make them come because I can."

Momiji sat up all the way and looked at Akito with interest.

"I wasn't sleeping when you arrived. I was still waiting for you to come. I…I thought you would."

The rabbit's eyes became wide, and his blush returned. Then he smiled.

"I brought you something!"

Akito returned the grin, happy to be able to hide many of his real feelings under a mask once again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on." Momiji leaped up and darted inside. He came back out holding a white paper bag with a yellow 'M' on it. "I thought you might like a snack." The rabbit handed the bag to Akito. "They might have gotten a little squished…plus, they're kinda cold."

Akito opened his present and eyed its contents suspiciously. "I've never had French fries before." He took one out.

"They're really good! Haru and I always get snacks when we study, so we can reward ourselves for correct answers!"

"Well, I'm sure Hatori would not approve of this, but…" Akito popped the fry into his mouth and nodded. "They are very good."

"Hatori won't be mad, will he?"

Akito continued to eat. "We just won't tell him. Here, have some."

Even though Momiji still felt ready to burst from his previous fry binge, he obliged Akito out of politeness. For once, he thought things were going well.

When they were finished, Akito crumpled the bag and tossed it towards the door. "We'll clean up later." He brushed his hands together.

"That's a waste of delicious taste," Momiji chastised as he licked the last remnants of salt from his fingers.

Akito laughed lightly. "I'll remember that next time."

Momiji leaned back a little and jumped a bit when he bumped into something. "Oh, here's my book. What did you think of it?"

"It was far too sad an ending. Sirius was my favorite character."

"Oh, I know! I cried for the last twenty pages!"

"Well, I didn't exactly cry about it…"

Momiji smiled.

"So, I have to wait for the next book to come out?"

"Yeah, but I'll bring the three movies based off of the first three books tomorrow."

"That would be very nice."

"No problem!"

Momiji idly checked his watch. "Ten thirty!" He turned to Akito. "I'm really sorry, but I have a test tomorrow, and all of my books are still at Haru's."

"That's alright. School is very important."

Momiji started to ask something, then stopped.

"Yes?" Akito asked.

"I was just wondering…where did you go to school?"

Akito paused at the strange question but thought he might as well answer.

"I was home-schooled until I was sixteen. I wasn't well enough most of the time to go to regular class."

Momiji nodded thoughtfully and then bounced up. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Good luck on your test."

The rabbit was already out the door and down the hall. Akito walked into his room and pulled his blankets around him. Momiji wanted to be his friend. This was such a seductive idea. The boy never seemed to pretend on any level; he was open and honest.

But the things that made him a good friend also made him a good tool, and Akito was starting to get a little resentful of a certain white-haired teenager Momiji knew. Akito suddenly felt a desire to act against Haru; such mean-spirited feelings were as normal to him as the heat of a fever. Hatsuharu was already Momiji's friend. They were as close as Hatori and Shigure, and Akito was just as jealous of this relationship. He had spent far too much of his time alone, emotionally cut off because being too close to anyone might allow them to use _him_. Akito couldn't let that happen.

But now, things were getting complicated. Against normal habit, Akito started taking how Momiji might react into account. The rabbit wouldn't like a sudden assault against his friend. Still, if anything that Akito didn't approve of happened, Hatsuharu wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

A/N: I wrote in the last chapter (and probably other ones too) that Momiji has blue eyes, when in fact he has brown. Sorry for the mix up! My bad ; But, I'm too lazy to change it, since I've probably written it that way in future chaps too, so try and pretend he's wearing contacts? Thanks for pointing that out, Diamond Lotus.

Oh, and just at warning for next chapter, there will be some mild smut (because SuperDrive was wondering.)

A lot of people (KyoKichi, Blackat, and A.C) write in their reviews that they like how I portray Akito as good and evil. I'm trying really hard to soften him up a little as the story progresses. Akito does have to have some bad in him.

Ok, I just wanted to respond to some reviews to show I care!


	21. Fire and Ice

Warning: This chapter is the reason I rated this story 'M'. Please, don't read ahead if you can't handle it. And, once again, thanks to my sister for editting and making this chapter just a little smuttier.

* * *

Hatsuharu pushed Kyo back into the oak that marked their usual meeting spot. He was being rougher than the cat was used to, but Kyo valiantly tried to keep up with Haru's practiced lips and tongue. As Haru had his way with Kyo's mouth, their teeth clicked together occasionally. The cat didn't mind too much and surrendered nearly entirely to Haru's onslaught. Finally, though, it became clear that he needed some oxygen before his brain shut down, and so he pulled his head back a little, unwilling to actually push away the warmth of Haru's body pressed against his. Hatsuharu looked down at Kyo with sparks of lighted embers playing in his eyes.

"I want," he said huskily, "I want to have you."

The cat gazed up with burgundy eyes full of confusion. "You already have…oh." He felt his face burning in embarrassment and looked down at the sun-speckled ground. He had known something of this nature would be coming eventually. It was Hatsuharu after all. Kyo just hadn't been sure of when. Or what.

Haru tugged Kyo's chin up to nip teasingly at his lips. The cat's body nearly melted as Hatsuharu moved his hands to Kyo's hips and lifted up the cat's shirt to get to the bare skin underneath. Haru's fingertips felt like points of fire, and Kyo inadvertently purred. Thus encouraged, Haru started to slide his hands further up the cat's chest. The light caress of one nipple shocked Kyo from his lustful daze and he broke the kiss and looked away in confusion. He still wasn't sure how far he could take this with Haru. Everything was just too new, too good. The cow looked down at him with a worried frown before removing his hands from under Kyo's shirt.

"…Sorry, too much," he sighed. Kyo still couldn't look at him, too disgusted at his own cowardice, and Haru took this silence as agreement. He stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Kyo head suddenly snapped up, and he gave the other boy a fierce glare from under his bangs. "Don't stop," he said fervently. Haru gave him a considering look and seemed satisfied with what he saw. He smiled wickedly before advancing once again. As he attacked Kyo's neck with bites and kisses, he once more traced searing paths over Kyo's chest with his fingertips. Kyo passively enjoyed the attention for a few minutes but then started to zealously return the favor. He burned a similar route along Haru's neck, lips clumsily imitating the taller boy. He could only assume that was what the older boy liked as he had no way of knowing for sure. But then Haru sucked in his breath and shuddered; Kyo had found his answer. He worked on the same spot, just below Haru's ear, for several determined moments, and the taller boy moaned softly into his shoulder.

The cat was surprised by the lustful sound, which he had never heard before, and stopped. Haru's hands quickly made their way back down to the waist of Kyo's cargo pants. "It's alright, Kytten. I liked it. Do you want to stop?" he questioned softly, looking right into Kyo's ruby eyes.

Kyo shook his head slowly, and Haru crouched in front of him, hands still firmly on the cat's hips.

"You know what kind of immoral path this will lead you down?" he asked and grinned as Kyo glared down at him through half lidded eyes. The effect was more sultry than angry.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to," Haru assured him, unwilling to push his luck with the seduced cat.

"Don't treat me like a fucking girl. I can make up my mind," the cat said hoarsely.

"Oh, I know you're not a girl, " Haru chuckled throatily and teasingly grazed one of his hands over the front seam of Kyo's pants. "And I was being serious…"

Kyo squeezed eyes shut in pleasure. "Oh God, just please do whatever you want," Kyo moaned as Haru's other hand began tracing circles over his stomach. The cat entwined his fingers in the cow's white hair and dug his back into the rough bark of the tree for support. His nerves were on fire.

"I'll expect a return for this favor, just so you know," Haru jibed for the last time before falling silent.

* * *

Hatori tried to stay calm as Akito battered him with questions. The head of the family was in an inquisitive mood while the doctor gave him a routine physical.

"So, Hatori, Hatsuharu hasn't been acting strangely at all lately, has he?"

"No." The dragon moved the stethoscope over Akito's heart.

"I'd like you to keep an eye on him. I think he may be up to something."

"Really."

"Well, judging from his character, he's probably trying to find some sort of new romance. What do you think?"

Hatori sighed. "I think teenagers will act that way sometimes, but Hatsuharu has learned his lesson."

"Yes, I suppose…what do you know about Momiji's love life? Has he ever tried to have a secret relationship with someone?"

The dragon's hands shook for a second. As he listened to Akito's breathing, Hatori considered what kind of answer to give. He didn't want to betray any of Momiji's trust, and he didn't like the way Akito might react. But Hatori felt it was his duty to tell Akito at least some truth. "I think Momiji may have had a crush on Hatsuharu a short time ago, but nothing came of it. Lie down and breath deeply."

Akito grimaced and complied. He let this new information sink in. "I believe I can trust Yuki and Kyo not to get into any entanglements they can't handle. But I still think Hatsuharu is up to something."

Hatori kept silent as he worked. The dragon was afraid Akito knew about Kyo and Haru's relationship and was trying to manipulate him into lying. Finally, he got up the courage to continue pretending he didn't know anything. "Why do you think that?"

Akito shrugged. He wanted Hatsuharu to do something against the rules. As Akito thought how swift punishment would be, he smiled to himself. Hatori tried to keep his face blank. He kept thinking of the dangerous game he and the others were playing.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Yes. I think your lungs have gotten somewhat worse in the last week. Your temperature is holding well, though. If you keep from any vigorous exercise, your lungs might clear up slightly."

Akito laughed. "When was the last time I exercised?"

Hatori put his instruments away. "Vigorous activity then. Breathing heavily will cause an attack."

"Being alive causes an attack." Akito put his arms in the sleeves of his robe as Hatori nodded noncommittally. "I'll see you soon, doctor, and remember my orders for you."

"Of course."

After Hatori left, Akito decided to go outside to get back to his rooms. He walked the perimeter of the main house, looking at the gardens. He might have gone for a longer walk had Hatori's instructions not made him reconsider. Akito stopped and remembered a time years ago when he spent hours exploring the grounds. Akito had even made it to the outer Sohma grounds a few times…and managed to have some fun doing some slightly immoral activities. But immoral was a relative term, and the people outside had thought he was so beautiful…

Akito heard a voice behind him.

"Wait up!"

Momiji bounded up next to him, and Akito continued to think about some of his more interesting days.

"You didn't stop."

"Did you really need me to?" The leader looked down into Momiji's brown eyes.

The rabbit laughed. "No, I guess not."

"It's very warm out today, isn't it?" Akito sat down on the porch and took off his outer robe. He left it in the sun and moved back into the shade of the roof, fanning himself lazily with his hand.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

Akito closed his eyes. "I don't want you to be my servant, Momiji."

Momiji grinned slightly and began to tell Akito about his day at school. The family leader listened with closed eyes, nodding every so often to show he was still awake. But he wasn't actually listening. Akito kept considering what exactly he did want the rabbit to be. Being friends was an interesting option, and a useful tool was always beneficial. But as Akito opened his eyes, he decided he wanted something more.

Momiji had struck a thoughtful pose, placing a hand over his chin in thought. He couldn't remember what he had done in his math class that day. When he noticed Akito looking at him, Momiji blushed and looked down. The attention made him realize how beautiful Akito truly was. The rabbit didn't want to think about how that might be the reason he was so nervous.

"What did you think of the book?" Momiji asked, relying on the subject to turn his thoughts onto safer courses.

"It was very good. Could you bring me my robe, Momiji?"

"Oh, sure." The rabbit snatched the garment out of the patch of sun and knelt in front of Akito, draping it over his shoulders. Momiji realized he should have just let Akito put the robe on himself as Akito's eyes widened.

They were close too each other. If Momiji moved another inch forward he thought he could touch his nose to the Akito's in an Eskimo kiss. With that strange thought, the rabbit felt the proximity and clumsily started to move away. But one look into Akito's eyes froze him in place.

The clan leader was looking at him intensely. Akito had a slight smirk playing at his lips, and Momiji flushed at the study, unable to look away. With absolute dread, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Momiji suddenly sensed where this could be going, and he was powerless to stop it.

Akito's stare darted down Momiji's face and back again to secure the rabbit's gaze like a snake charmer. Then he lifted his hand to place it on the rabbit's cheek. The contact raised goosebumps on Momiji's arms.

The rabbit prayed for intervention. If only Hatori would walk in now…if only Hatsuharu... Momiji wished with all his might to find the courage to stop what was happening, what was about to happen. But all of the rabbit's willpower led to nothing as Akito leaned in and whispered something indiscernible to him. Maybe he just couldn't hear through all the blood rushing through his veins.

Akito's lips just brushed Momiji's ear, and the rabbit felt a terrifying thrill from the touch. He inadvertently tilted his head towards it and closed his eyes, his brain screaming in frustration. Something more than a twisted sense of duty kept him still under Akito's grasp now. His hand felt like smooth ice against Momiji's cheek, and it chilled the warmth of his blush.

Akito moved away from Momiji's ear, and paused to look at him meditatively. Momiji cautiously opened his own eyes to find the cobalt eyes staring at him, and horrible curiosity forced him to return the frozen stare. With a slight smirk, Akito leaned into the crook of Momiji's neck. He worked slowly, teasing the rabbit with kisses as light as snowflakes down towards his shoulder.

Momiji sighed, a mixture of fright and pleasure. This was wrong, very wrong. But still he didn't move to stop the event. His body seemed to be in control now, and his body seemed to be very happy with the situation presenting itself. No matter how strong the rabbit's mind, he couldn't resist very effectively. Momiji lightly pressed his cheek against the palm of Akito's hand in a futile effort to push it away, or at least that's what he told himself. But the clan leader simply responded by using his other hand to pull the neckline of Momiji's shirt lower. Momiji gasped as Akito bit delicately just above his collarbone.

Just as Akito began to work more vigorously on the tender skin, he pulled away. Momiji opened his eyes, surprised that he had closed them. And suddenly he felt cold. Akito's body slowly moved away from where it pinned the rabbit against one of the wooden posts that supported the roof of the porch. He now only had the wooden beam at his back to support him, and he leaned back a bit more in an attempt to relieve the impending ache of his awkward position. A pained chuckle nearly escaped him. Awkward position indeed.

An afternoon breeze wound coolly through Momiji's blonde hair as he watched Akito turn away from him. The rabbit only found unease in the lack of eye contact the leader bestowed upon him. He couldn't think what he had done, other than everything Akito had seemed to want him to do…what Akito had coerced him to do. But when he looked at what he had feared for so long, the rabbit realized that he only wanted Akito to come closer to him again. He couldn't say anything, though, because he didn't dare speak. He wanted to keep the moment alive, the terrible moment.

Momiji saw Akito put a fragile white hand near his mouth. His face was turned away, but the leader's shoulders began to tremble. Is Akito crying? Momiji wondered horror-struck. However, as the rush of the blood quieted in his ears, the rabbit could hear the soft coughing, which became increasingly louder. Momiji didn't think this was necessarily better than tears, and he hesitantly remained seated on the edge of the porch, not knowing what to do. He felt close to crying himself. What had he done with this terrible, fragile person?

Finally Akito's attack seemed to pass, and his hand was gently lowered to the floor of the porch once again. Seconds crept by. Neither said anything or moved. The rabbit waited desperately for Akito to return, to continue. But Akito just slowly got up and walked unsteadily towards the door to his rooms. Momiji watched him leave and felt the weight of an avalanche crush him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and swung his legs off the edge of porch so he could finally escape…like he had wanted to all along.

Akito turned and looked at him quizzically. Momiji still didn't know him well enough to decipher the glance, and the rabbit glanced away in anger. Akito was obviously finished playing some little game with him. Momiji had been weak with the most powerful member of his family. He had allowed himself to let the cold, iron mouth of a trap ensnare him, and he had liked it. The rabbit beat his fist weakly against the column.

Momiji spoke a polite, "Please forgive my rudeness." But in his mind Momiji uttered 'fuck you' over and over. It was the only way to keep the tears out of his eyes.

With a raised eyebrow, Akito leaned against the doorframe, but his face remained otherwise blank. Momiji considered fleeing until he remembered he had left his shoes somewhere else. He kept his eyes down as he got up to pass Akito. The family leader remained still as an icicle, watching him go by.

Momiji couldn't stop himself from talking once more, as was his habit in uncomfortable situations. "Tomorrow I'll let you borrow the last book from the Dune trilogy. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He stiffly bowed and steeled himself to look Akito in the face once again. Their eyes locked, and the rabbit regretted it immediately. Akito's eyes reminded him too much of something painfully unattainable now. His body ached, and he balled his fists at the feeling of loss. He wanted to hit the bastard. Momiji wanted to put an end to all of the crap Akito put them through. He wanted to be far away from the coldest person he knew, but he was not a quitter.

With resolve, Momiji grabbed the collar of Akito's robe and forcefully pulled him down into an unskilled, unsure kiss. Akito almost immediately took control, and Momiji's lips parted slowly in wonder. The warmth of Akito's tongue sweeping through his mouth appeared to offset the chills running up and down his spine.


	22. Danke

Thanks for all the reviews of my last chapter! It was my first time writing something like that obligatory blush. I really need to credit my beta-reading sister for adding some great touches. Hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

Momiji clutched Akito's robes tighter as the leader held him. Nothing had been said since…since he had kissed Akito. The rabbit grimaced to himself. Everything about this was wrong. He felt like he was betraying everyone he knew. Akito was practically the closest thing most of the members of the Sohma family had to an enemy, but whenever Momiji was around him, he was so different from the evil the rabbit usually imagined. Sometimes the darker side showed through, but for the most part…

Akito sneezed lightly, and Momiji let out a despondent, "Gesundheit."

The leader hugged the rabbit closer to his chest and muttered, "Danke."

After several more minutes of awkward silence, Momiji finally pushed himself away. He knelt a respectable distance away and looked at his hands.

Akito sighed. "What is the matter, Momiji?"

"I…I can't do this, Akito. I like you a lot, but all I ever wanted to be was your friend."

Akito crawled closer to Momiji, cupping the rabbit's chin with his hand. "I don't believe you."

Momiji blushed but looked Akito straight in the eye. "This was not my intent."

"What wasn't your intent?" Akito moved away and leaned against the shoji door. "Kissing me?"

At this reminder, the rabbit's resolve faltered. He stayed silent until he thought of a good answer. "I'm not going to lie to you, Akito. I already told you how much I've actually started liking you, and I couldn't help kissing you. But I don't trust you, and I'm not going to let you play a game with me, no matter how…attracted I am to you or how guilty I feel about the curse."

Akito felt himself begin to get angry. "Strong words from such a tiny creature," he spat. "What kind of game am I playing exactly? Why can't this," he demanded, waving a hand between them, "be sincere? Why don't you think my intentions towards you are genuine?"

"Because…because you stopped."

"Excuse me?"

Instead of blushing, Momiji glared. "You started coughing, and then you just decided to leave."

Akito was taken aback, but he hid it with a glare to match the rabbit's. "I'm sorry if you would have preferred me prove my weakness to you up close. Or perhaps cough in your face? That idea didn't seem very _romantic_ to me, Momiji."

"You…you left because you thought you…ruined the moment?"

"Yes. Does that make you happy?"

Akito closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Dealing with Momiji was more frustrating than dealing with anyone else in the Sohma family. When Akito finally calmed down and opened his eyes, Momiji was standing in front of him.

"Yes, that does make me happy." The rabbit swooped down and kissed Akito on the cheek. Then he blushed and looked away.

"I have to go," Momiji muttered.

"So, you're the one leaving now. But what is it you are leaving?"

Momiji responded with a grim look on his face as he got up. "I don't know, Akito. I still don't know." He jumped off the porch, picking up his shoes after he landed.

"It wasn't my intent at first, either, Momiji."

The rabbit turned around and looked at Akito.

"But I couldn't help myself." The Sohma leader shrugged candidly.

Momiji nodded as he put his shoes on, grateful the clan leader was letting him go so easily. Then he left Akito alone and headed through the gardens. Momiji desperately wanted to talk to someone about this. But his options were limited. He couldn't fathom talking to Hatori or Shigure about this situation. Either would probably die of horror. Haru was out of the question because he would think Akito had taken advantage of Momiji, and that might spark a Black outburst.

Momiji half considered Kyo, then laughed to himself for even thinking about it. Tohru would never understand a romantic entanglement like this, especially since she barely knew Akito, and then only his frightening side. Talking to Yuki was out of the question.

Momiji sat on an ornamental bench next to a maple tree. Where could he go? Who might even have an ounce of understanding but wouldn't treat him like a pariah for kissing Akito? Who wouldn't care?

* * *

Momiji stood outside the dress shop for several minutes looking at the decorative rose insignia which marked it as Ayame's. The rabbit didn't even know if the snake would be there, but he didn't have any other options. He swallowed and stepped inside. A bell chimed softly, and a woman in glasses stumbled out from behind the counter carrying several rolls of fabric.

"Hello, may I help you?" She put her load down next to the cash register and looked at Momiji. "Oh, you're so cute! What are you here for?"

Mine rushed over and ran her hands over the sleeve of Momiji's blouse. "This will never do. You shouldn't be in yellow; pink is definitely your color. It compliments your eyes." She walked away and scanned the selection of different fabrics on the opposite wall. Mine pulled one out to show Momiji. "Now, wouldn't you like a shirt made out of this? Or maybe something else? You would look adorable in a little musketeer uniform!"

"Um, I was just wondering if I could talk to Ayame," Momiji muttered.

"He's very busy in the back right now. But if you have a special request, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear it." Mine smiled.

"No, no…that's okay." As Momiji began to move towards the front of the store again, a door at the back opened, and Ayame walked through. Several pins stuck out of his mouth, and he carried an ornamental kimono over his arm, which he seemed to be fussing over.

"Mine, could you help me decide which thread to use for the dragonfly stitching? The violet works wonderfully, but the gold sparkles so." Some of the pins fell out of his mouth as he spoke. He looked at them as they hit the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Ayame, you have a visitor."

"A visitor! Why didn't you say so before!" Ayame looked past Mine and recognized the rabbit immediately.

"Momiji! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not elated to see you. Have you been to my shop before? Isn't it divine? You definitely came to the right place! What do you have in mind?" He placed the kimono in Mine's waiting arms and glided over to the rabbit, looking him up and down with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mine, have you told him yellow isn't his color?"

"Yes, I did suggest the tinted rose on rack five, but he didn't seem interested."

"Really? Well that was a marvelous recommendation." Ayame turned back to Momiji. "You should trust her with these matters. She can work wonders that amaze even me sometimes."

"Thank you, sir!"

Momiji coughed into his hand. "I wasn't really here for fashion advice."

"Oh?" Ayame looked confused. He moved his face closer to Momiji's to examine him. "You look terrible. You need some color in those cheeks."

"Ayame, can we talk?"

"Talk? To me? About what?"

Momiji whispered. "Akito."

"Akito! Are you sure you don't want to talk to Hatori or Shigure about such a strange matter?" Ayame laughed, and Mine pretended to do some work to get out of the way.

"No…I'd really like to talk to you."

Ayame sobered instantly. "Oh my. What has happened? Did something awful happen? You look like you need some tea. Mine!"

She popped up from behind the counter. "I'm on it!"

"Excellent. Now, come in here." Ayame ushered Momiji into the back room, and they sat across from each other on opposite couches. "Momiji, I can't say I'm not surprised to see you here. I'm not exactly your confidant."

"I know. I just needed to talk to someone."

"About Akito."

The rabbit nodded.

Ayame clasped his hands and put them on his lap. "Well, what happened?"

"I…I kissed him."

"Where?"

"On the mouth!" Momiji's face burned as Ayame laughed.

"You make it sound as if you did something terrible…although I can't say that Akito is the nicest person I know…pretty as the dickens though. But he looks a little too much like Yuki for my taste, and that's just vulgar!" Ayame laughed loudly once again. When he noticed Momiji didn't share his humorous mood, the snake became serious once more.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? He didn't…force himself on you?"

"No!"

"Why are you getting so defensive? Is what happened bad or good?"

The rabbit sighed just as Mine came in with the tea platter.

"Thank you, Mine," Ayame cooed as he picked up his tea, taking in the aroma.

As she walked out, she saluted to Ayame and winked at Momiji. Momiji picked up his tea and breathed it in, trying to mask his discomfort.

"Momiji, you must be very confused right now."

The rabbit nodded.

"It's not easy liking boys…"

"Oh, it's not that," Momiji muttered.

"It's not? Oh, okay. It's not easy liking Akito?"

"That's right."

"Alright." Ayame thought for a second. "Well, I'll give you the same advice I was about to give you anyway. When I was eleven, my parents told me to do whatever makes me happy. I certainly did, and years later I had a laugh at the double entendre."

Momiji choked on a drink of his tea, but Ayame just blithely continued.

"Sometimes what you choose to make you happy will make other people angry. Or they just may not like it. Or they just may not like the person. In your case, that would be Akito. But if you like him, does it matter?"

"But he's a terrible person."

"I think you're a good judge of character, and not everyone can be so easily described. Take Hatori for example. Some people only see the cold, rational side of him. I can see the caring, compassionate side…and the cold side when he's angry at me, or doesn't want me to drive or…you get the point."

"I think so."

"Excellent. I'm not the best at this." Ayame sipped his tea slowly. "I do try to help when I can, though."

"What do I do now?"

"How do you mean?"

"…I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, speaking from experience, it would be best to talk to Akito about it. Not sure if you should tell anyone else yet. Not until you get things settled at least. Definitely don't tell Yuki. I don't think I could stop him from using his martial arts skills to beat you to a pulp!" The room once again filled with Ayame's laughter. Once he settled down, he took another sip of tea before speaking again.

"I will be telling Shigure and Hatori about this, however," he said nonchalantly. "I can't keep it from them. Sorry. Plus they'd be dying to know. Especially 'Gure."

"Um…okay?"

"Oh! Guess I went a little too far and let the cat out of the bag! Ahahahaha!"

"Huh?"

Ayame winked. "I'm just saying that we might have been hoping for something like this to happen. So don't be afraid to ask them for any advice too."

"You were?" Momiji put his cup down.

The snake nodded happily. "Yes! I think you should know a fair amount of the family's hopes are riding on you. We think you could help Akito a lot." Ayame leaned in, whispering, "He's got some issues."

"I know."

"Well then. Happy for everyone!"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Momiji got up to leave and bowed. "Thank you. You really helped me out."

"Oh, no problem, sweetheart. If you do see Yuki, send him my love!"

"I will. Could you tell Mine thank you for the tea?"

"I'm sure she heard already."

Momiji opened the door, and Mine, who had had her ear pressed against it, fell into the room.

"Mine, what did I tell you about spying?" Ayame reprimanded.

"Get better at it, sir!"

"That's right."

Momiji bowed to Mine. "Thank you."

"It was very nice to meet you. Are you sure I can't interest you in that…"

"No, that's really okay."

Mine pouted for a second but then let Momiji pass. A bell tinkled when the rabbit left.

"So, do you think he'll be alright?" Mine asked worriedly.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Just needs to get used to it. Now I really need to call Hatori. Where is the phone?"

"Last time I saw it, it was under that pile of satin." Mine pointed to the storage room, which was filled with piles of loose cloth.

"Oh, fabulous." Ayame rolled his eyes again and smoothed his outfit as he stood up. "Well, I might as well take this as a sign that I need to visit Hatori!"

Mine bowed and turned to go back into the other room, where she stopped short. "Oh, here's the phone! I forgot I moved it over on this table."

Ayame glided past her and away. "What was that, Mine? I'm already out the door!"

* * *

"Momiji, I waited for you to come back. I'm glad you did." Akito opened his arms to the boy who stood before him.

"I'm…I'm glad I did too," Momiji said as he moved into Akito's embrace.

"Stay here for awhile and keep me company," Akito whispered, nuzzling Momiji's soft hair with his cheek.

Akito didn't have to say anything; Momiji didn't want to leave.

* * *

"Hatori, I'm so sorry for just barging in on you like this without a call, but I couldn't find my phone and I've got neeeeews!" Ayame caroled as he walked into the doctor's office, only to find an empty chair in front of messy desk.

"Oh, my. Where could he have gone?" After checking the hallway and every nook and cranny of the office, Ayame moved his search onto the porch. Soon the temperature proved to be too warm for Ayame, however, and he was forced to go back inside to cool off. He pulled his cell phone out of a pocket and dialed Hatori's number, which was intended for emergencies only. Ayame didn't even think he could have used that phone at his shop in the first place.

Ayame heard another cell phone ring as soon as he finished dialing Hatori's number. He jumped and followed the noise outside into the gardens. A short distance down the path, Ayame saw Hatori leaning against a tree and smoking a cigarette. The dragon reached into his pocket to turn off his cell phone and looked towards where Ayame was walking in his direction. Ayame shuddered as the dragon looked away again.

"I said this was for emergencies only. You promised not to call for every little thing."

"You were missing without a trace. So I wanted to find you. You can't be angry at me for being worried." Ayame wanted to go closer, but he sensed the tension Hatori exuded and stayed slightly farther back.

Hatori took a deep breath of smoke. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Hari, I can tell when something is the matter with you."

Hatori smiled sadly, dropping his cigarette onto the grass and crunching it out. "They're together."

"Who?" Ayame asked instead of commenting on Hatori's blatant littering.

"Momiji and Akito," Hatori answered as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I know. Momiji came to talk to me about it. Little guy seemed very confused, but I think I helped him out! Aren't you proud of me?"

Ayame snuck closer, but Hatori remained silent. "Hatori?"

"I saw them."

"You never struck me as the peeping tom, Hatori!"

"It wasn't on purpose," Hatori growled more angrily than he intended. He kept his stare fixed on the ground.

"Why are you bothered by this? Isn't it what we wanted?"

"It's what you wanted. Shigure should be happy."

Ayame gasped. "Hatori! We come to decisions together. This is good for everyone."

Hatori finally looked into Ayame's eyes, and all the snake saw was sadness and foreboding. "I don't think it's good for Momiji."

"Now, now." Ayame put his hands on Hatori's shoulders. "We can't always be pessimists, hmmm? We have to look on the bright side. Come on Hari, you're worrying me."

Ayame pulled back and waited as Hatori took another cigarette out and lit it. Eventually, he left the doctor to brood by himself.


	23. Fractures Repaired and Made

Wow! I'm sooo sorry this took so long! My laptop died and had to be sent back to the manufacturer for FIVE WEEKS! And then, my lovely sister's back up laptop couldn't connect to the internet from my dorm. So, I spent five weeks without my fanfiction files or the internet. Believe me, I suffered as much as you!

Please forgive me and enjoy!

* * *

Watching movies with Akito was very different now. Momiji remembered a few weeks ago when he hadn't been sure how close to sit to Akito without offending him. Now Momiji sat curled up right against Akito as they watched _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Momiji snuggled a bit closer to leaned his head against Akito's shoulder as he resolutely tried to forget the worries that constantly gnawed at him since he had taken a huge step in this new relationship. Everything was different now.

Momiji had actually started to doze when he heard the familiar sound of the door sliding open. He bolted upright in a daze, trying to disentangle himself from Akito. But it was too late. Hatori came into the room, stone faced as ever, and Akito gave Momiji a quizzical look that bordered on amusement.

"Sorry to interrupt your movie, but I haven't seen you all day, Akito, and I really need to make sure everything is alright," Hatori said evenly as he knelt in front of Akito. Momiji jumped up to stop the movie, even though he could have easily grabbed the remote next to him.

"I'm sure Momiji won't mind a brief pause in our movie marathon," Akito remarked quietly, barely able to keep the smirk off his face.

Momiji froze as he stood in front of the TV. "No, that's really fine," he agreed without looking at Hatori.

Hatori unwound the stethoscope from his neck and began to check Akito's breathing, and the rabbit decided to sit down a short distance away and wait for Hatori to leave. Momiji didn't want to have to see Hatori now that the doctor knew he and Akito were together. He felt awkward whenever he saw Hatori, both because he felt embarrassed for being romantically involved with the person who had hurt Hatori so much and also because he was simply uncomfortable with the role the members of the Mabudachi trio had played in this new relationship in the first place. The rabbit sensed strings trying to move him like a puppet, and he didn't appreciate it any more than if Akito were trying to play him. And yet Hatori seemed to remain impassive about the whole situation, which Momiji wasn't sure he wanted either. Momiji could only come to the conclusion Hatori was angry at him, and that didn't ease the tension he felt.

Finally Hatori finished his exam and, with a brief nod to Akito, left. Momiji pressed the play button and tried to nonchalantly ease himself next to Akito once again. But he couldn't keep a frown off his face as Akito started to chuckle.

"Find something funny in the movie, Akito?" Momiji pouted.

"No, real life is usually far more entertaining."

"Oh?" Momiji glared up at a smiling Akito. "What's so entertaining?"

"Just that _you_ would be embarrassed to be seen with _me_. I should have thought it would be the other way around."

Momiji flushed. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you! I just…Hey, why should it be the other way around?"

"Come now, Momiji. If I can stand to have my confidantes know I'm cavorting with one of my cursed juunishi, then you should be able to bare the fact you are with the _family leader_."

Even if Akito's delivery was a little off, Momiji had to agree with the underlying message: 'Get over yourself,' as Hatsuharu would say.

"Besides, it hurts my feelings to see you act so self-conscious," Akito said as he moved in to kiss Momiji lightly.

With effort, Momiji bit back a sharp retort and instead opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Akito turned his body to face Momiji better and soon Momiji was gently being pushed backward. Silk robes enshrouded Momiji as Akito hovered over him, kissing him intensely.

"You're missing the movie," Momiji whispered when Akito started kissing his neck.

"Don't worry. I know how it ends," he replied and smirked.

* * *

Hatori returned to his office, only to find Shigure looking very cozy in his desk chair. The doctor immediately frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Ayame told me the good news," Shigure replied cheerfully before sobering quickly. "He also told me how you reacted to it," he added in a serious tone.

"You're a little late to try and console me. How long has it been? Almost two weeks?"

"Yes, well, I know you like to try and stuff your emotions away for a little while before bringing them to me."

"How considerate."

Shigure raised his eyebrow at Hatori. "I tried to call your cell phone, but you turned it off. I tried to call the house, and, mysteriously, you were never around. Surprisingly, I couldn't get away from my work until now. Deadlines and all."

"Could you get out of my chair?" Hatori asked.

"Why don't you join me?" Shigure begged with a sad puppy look and open arms. "We can talk about why you're so blue."

"You don't take anything seriously. Even this."

"I'm your opposite. That's why we work so well together. Now come over here."

"I'll be outside." Hatori turned around walked away. Shigure caught up to Hatori when he sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Come on, Hari. Don't mope so often. No wonder your face is stuck that way."

After a few more moments of silence, Hatori relented. "I'm worried for Momiji."

"Of course you are. Who wouldn't be? We've thrown him into the proverbial lion's den." Shigure leaned closer to Hatori. "But I think the rabbit can handle himself."

Hatori grunted noncommittally.

"Don't you think Momiji would have come to you if he had a problem?"

"I've been trying not to influence him anymore."

Shigure checked his watch. "Well that's ridiculous. We're adults. It's our job to make children do what we want."

By the way Hatori's lips tightened, Shigure could see that this answer did not please him, so he continued quickly. "If you don't want to influence, just try listening. It'll make you feel better," Shigure sang. Hatori finally nodded, but Shigure could tell that he remained indecisive. The desire to stop interfering in Momiji's life was a strong one.

"Now," Shigure sobered once again, "Mit-chan doesn't know I'm here. Can you hide me for a while? Work is _killing_ me."

Hatori sincerely doubted this, but he didn't ask Shigure to leave.

* * *

"Hello?" It was nearly ten o'clock when Momiji picked up his telephone.

"It's Haru. You busy tonight?"

"…No. Why?" Momiji asked warily and rolled out of bed.

Haru tried to answer in his usual relaxed tone. "Just hanging out with some friends, and I wanted you to come."

Momiji remained silent.

"Is this another lame attempt to get me a date!" he finally blurted out.

Hatsuharu, still unaware of Momiji's new love interest, had kept true to his word about trying to find him a boyfriend. The rabbit had been surprised several times by Hatsuharu casually bringing along an attractive friend (mostly male) on some of their infrequent outings. Hatsuharu would then wink conspiratorially and make some lame excuse to leave the two alone. Momiji always had to try and excuse himself politely without making Haru suspicious when the cow's accomplice would tell him about the outing's events. Hatsuharu became convinced that Momiji thought he was too good for anyone he knew. Then he decided Momiji was too shy. Hatsuharu even tried to take Momiji clothes shopping, saying a change in style was 'sure to attract the fellas.'

Momiji refused to wear any leather.

At first, Momiji had appreciated Haru's efforts. But, he still couldn't bear to tell him about Akito. Momiji wanted to get used to Akito himself and felt that if Haru could keep Kyo a secret for two weeks, then he only deserved the same time. Those two weeks soon became filled with resentment, however, as all of Haru and Momiji's time together became a quest for romance. Momiji would have preferred them to hang out like they had done before Kyo and Haru's sudden guilty effort to try and find happiness for the cow's slighted friend. The rabbit didn't resent Kyo. It was just that he suddenly realized that things were just different before and couldn't really ever be the same again…without Haru becoming very unhappy.

"…No. It's not a blind date," Haru said lamely.

"Haru, can't we just hang out? Why does there always have to be someone else along? Plus you always leave! I never see you anymore."

"But I thought you wanted…"

"Haru come over and I'll tell you why I don't need your help." Momiji gulped. His two weeks were almost over, and he had to tell Haru about Akito soon. Otherwise, Haru's feelings of betrayal would be doubled by Momiji's lies.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll see you soon," Momiji said.

"Okay, I'm on your steps," Haru said, and Momiji blinked in surprise.

"You're here already?" Momiji trotted to his front door and opened it. Haru stuffed his cell phone into a pocket as Momiji ushered him inside.

"I wanted to get out of the house, so I went on a walk," was Haru's response to Momiji's questioning look.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Haru headed to the table and sat down. He glanced at Momiji and then did a double take and stood up again. Haru marched closer to Momiji, eyeing his neck.

"Is that a hickie?" Haru asked, pointing to the dark spot just above Momiji's shirt collar. Momiji slapped a hand over it with a deep blush.

"It's a hickie! Who did you pick? Was it one of the guys or girls? I bet it was Ryu. He's a little weird at first but once you get to know him…"

"It wasn't any of them!" Momiji sat down, still with his hand on his neck. "That's what I need to tell you, Haru."

"You found someone by yourself?" Haru asked slowly. "Is it a him? Do I know him?"

"Yes…and yes." Momiji began to sweat.

"Weeelll?" Haru knew Momiji loved keeping up suspense, but this was killing him. As Momiji stalled, Haru ran over the list of guesses in his head. It hadn't been anyone he set Momiji up with, so that left very few guys who went to their school and were willing to be set up with another guy. Haru supposed it could be someone who went to another school or even someone who had already graduated.

But Momiji was acting like this was a big deal. So why would he keep a secret?

Haru's smile slowly faded as a new possibility dawned on him. It hadn't even dawned. Akito's name had been in the back of Haru's mind for quite a while.

As Momiji started stuttering, Haru just blurted out his suspicion. "It's Akito, isn't it?" he asked.

Momiji looked shocked for a second, then nodded. "Akito did that to you?" Haru pointed to the mark on Momiji's neck, causing the rabbit to blush and nod again.

Haru bit a nail off his finger and watched Momiji squirm. He realized that he had known all along, ever since Momiji started to act angry every time he was set up with someone.

"How long have you two…" Haru couldn't finish the question and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Two weeks," Momiji answered, finally becoming braver in front of his friend.

"Same amount of time I kept Kyo from you, huh?"

Momiji nodded.

"Well, I can't be a hypocrite and blame you for keeping this a secret." Haru got up. "But unless you want a Black Haru on your hands, I can't talk about it anymore."

"Haru," Momiji muttered.

"Leave it," Haru commanded and walked towards Momiji's door. Before he left, he turned around. "I can tell you this; Akito's not good enough for you, no matter how much you try and change him."

Haru left before he became even angrier, and Momiji marveled that things went as well as they did.

* * *

Momiji decided to visit Hatori the next morning. They hadn't really spoken since Momiji had gotten together with Akito. Momiji wasn't sure whether that was due to Hatori's supposed anger or his own embarrassment. Either way, two weeks of silence was too much for the rabbit, and since he had started to clear things up with Haru, Momiji thought he might as well do the same with Hatori. But he was determined not to get emotional. Momiji wanted to talk to Hatori, but he also wanted answers.

At the sound of a visitor, Hatori turned around from his busy writing. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Momiji absentmindedly sit down in front of him. Hatori had been preoccupied with remaining impassive for Momiji's well-being. He had been waiting for Momiji to come, so he could use Shigure's advice.

"Hello, Momiji. It's a nice surprise to see you today."

Momiji glanced up from his childlike study of every object in the room. "I thought it was time for a visit, and I wanted to ask you something."

"You usually have some question when you come to see me," Hatori agreed and smiled.

"Were you planning on me getting together with Akito?" Momiji asked as he continued to look at the few knick-knacks sitting on Hatori's shelves between the massive collection of books.

The doctor was only taken aback for a moment. He knew about Ayame's casual comment about the Mabudachi Trio's plans. "Do you want the truth, Momiji?"

"I always expect you to tell me the truth, Hatori. I didn't know I had to ask for that too," Momiji said sadly at the same moment his eyes fell on the picture of Kana that still sat on Hatori's desk.

"I always do tell you the truth, but this time a lie might make you less angry with me." Hatori followed Momiji's gaze and also looked at his picture of Kana. "Yes, we were hoping for that outcome."

Momiji flinched, but nodded.

"What you don't realize is how much trust we put into you, Momiji."

When Hatori said this, Momiji looked at him. "The first time you asked about Akito, I only wanted to shield you from him as much as possible. But as you became more interested in befriending him, we saw the potential you had to stabilize him. You know how dangerous Akito's whims can be, and though many people don't realize it, you are the exact opposite of him. You are totally uncorrupted."

Hatori reached for a handkerchief in his pocket as Momiji started to lose his cool composure. "We hoped…knew you would remain incorruptible, even so close to the strongest position in the family. Please don't be angry, Momiji. I'm sorry for what we did."

Momiji shook his head quickly. "I just wish you had told me before."

"That we wanted you to use your friendship with Akito to reform him?"

"Well, that was kind of the original point."

"Then yes, we should have trusted you. Shigure has tried to reform Akito in his own ways but often ends up scheming instead to get the same ends. I tend to do nothing and neither of us wants to involve Ayame in problems that could make his life more difficult."

It was at that moment that Momiji suddenly felt like he was finally an adult in this family. He realized the older Zodiac members tried to make everyone as happy as possible in the difficult situation that they all shared. Each of them could only do their best, and Momiji swore to do his own part. He left Hatori's office after emphatically hugging the other man, holding the Mabudachi Trio's secret close to his heart.


	24. Rumors

A big thanks to everyone who is still reading (and reviewing) this story even after it's brief hiatus! It's definitely back and rocketing towards a conclusion.

And, just a reminder, I don't own Fruits Basket, just in case you forgot.

* * *

Kyo noticed Hatsuharu's glum attitude as they sparred in the yard. Haru's heart didn't seem to be in the fight. This was usually the case when he was White, but this current pacifism stemmed more from being preoccupied than from the pure coolness Haru usually demonstrated. And Haru's moodiness wasn't new to today. He had been out of it for a couple days, but Kyo hadn't begun to worry until now, since Hatsuharu was often slightly spacey.

Haru failed to block a punch aimed at his face, an easy hit to avoid if he had been concentrating even a little. Kyo heard a crack and realized he had been trying too hard. Fighting rules were different when the cow was White. And now his boyfriend's nose was gently spurting blood.

"Oh, shit, Haru. I told you we didn't have to fight!"

Tohru, who had been watching from the porch while knitting a violet scarf for Yuki, ran inside to get ice and an arsenal of other first aid items. Kyo watched her go, slightly relieved that he could be alone with Haru for a second to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I knew you wanted to. Besides, I don't mind it when you're rough with me." Haru managed to smirk while he pinched his nose and tilted his head back.

"Idiot," Kyo muttered.

Tohru came back before Kyo could broach the subject of Haru's depression. She gently moved Haru's hand away from his nose and put a bag of ice on it. Having dropped her large case of bandages on the grass, she stooped down to grab it and then handed it to Kyo.

"I wasn't sure what else you would need," she explained tentatively.

Kyo laughed. "Well I hope we never need to use all of this."

While Haru was preoccupied with switching his now frozen hand for the other to hold the ice against his nose, Kyo leaned in to Tohru and whispered to her.

"I need to talk to Haru for a second. Could you…"

"Haru, would you like something to drink?" she asked abruptly with a quick nod at Kyo before turning to face the cow. "I'm going to get something for myself. It's so hot out!"

Tohru smiled warmheartedly at them both before walking towards the kitchen.

"So, why'd you ask Tohru to leave?" Haru asked, heading to the porch and sitting down. "We need a little alone time?" Haru's smirk looked a little ridiculous with a bag of ice over half his face.

Tact wasn't one of Kyo's better-learned traits, and so he went right to the point.

"Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sad, Kytten."

"Is it something I did?" Kyo stuttered uncertainly.

"Don't worry about me. I just have to get over something," Haru sighed and took the cold compress off his nose. It had stopped bleeding.

"What's bothering you? You can tell me. I mean, I doubt I'll be able to help or anything, but still."

Haru glanced over at Kyo, who looked truly worried about him. Finally, he sighed.

"Well," Haru began, "It's about Momiji."

"You mean the thing with him and Akito being together? How fucked up is that," Kyo said casually.

Suddenly, Haru turned to him and nearly shouted, "_You knew_? How long have you known?"

Holding up his hands, Kyo answered steadily, "I heard about it from Master yesterday. He said it was the latest rumor in the Sohma gossip mill. No one's really sure if it's true. So don't worry about it!"

Haru desperately ran his hands through his hair. "How come I didn't hear about it from anyone?"

"Maybe you live under a rock?" Kyo noticed Haru didn't appreciate humor at the moment. "Seriously, it's not a big deal. Some new hired help probably saw Momiji visiting Akito and took it the wrong way. You guys have to see him all the time, right?"

"…not really." Kyo was being very understanding, Haru thought, considering the rumor was true. But his Kytten hadn't heard the truth from the horse's (or in this case rabbit's) mouth.

After thinking for a moment, Kyo asked another question. "If you didn't hear about it from anyone…how did you know?"

"Let's forget about it," Haru whispered and leaned toward Kyo. "I'm sick of talking and I don't think Tohru's coming back for awhile." At least other people still weren't sure about Akito and Momiji's relationship. To his surprise, Haru suddenly felt protective of his friend, even though he hated what Momiji was doing. No matter what Momiji did, Haru didn't want his reputation destroyed.

The cat wasn't too eager to let the issue slide until Haru interlaced his hands on the back of the Kyo's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kyo forgot everything as Haru's tongue explored his mouth. It was still such a new sensation, and Kyo thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Your hands are freezing," Kyo murmured when Haru moved away from him. He pulled his head down out of Haru's hold, then grasped Haru's hands and placed them against his cheek, trying to warm them.

They only sat that way for a minute before Kyo suddenly noticed that it had begun drizzling. But that was clearly impossible, since they were sitting on the porch. Kyo's shirt started to become damp against his back, and he looked at Haru, who also seemed confused as to the sudden change in weather. Then Hatsuharu looked past Kyo and pointed.

"How long do I need to spray you two with the hose before you get the point?" Shigure asked from the yard. "Maybe I'm not aiming well enough." He turned the hose squarely on the boys, and before they could react, they were soaked through. Mission accomplished, Shigure then very casually twisted the hose to spray the bushes on the side of the house. Kyo was livid; he _hated_ being wet. Hatsuharu didn't seem too phased by his sudden sogginess.

"Mmmmm, refreshing," he chuckled.

"You _bastard_," Kyo hissed to Shigure, who couldn't seem to hear him over the water.

"Now, before I hear your little complaints, can you boys tell me what my one rule was? Hmmmm?" Shigure bent down and turned the hose off, dropping it in the grass before he walked over to the wet pair.

"If you'll remember," he said coolly, "I _told_ you to keep your little fling a _secret_. This doesn't seem very secretive to me."

"Where else do you want us to go?" Kyo growled. Haru took the opportunity to examine his bracelets. "We can't exactly be out in the middle of the street. That's more dangerous than being here."

"You've got to be kidding. The Sohma family owns this place. Akito knows everything that goes on, mostly because I tell him. I'm risking my own neck for you two." Shigure folded his arms. "And I don't appreciate your attitude. You don't want to end up front page tabloid material like Akito and Momiji, do you?"

Haru startled and finally said something. "What do you know about it?"

"I know what I hear," Shigure said, lying through his teeth. "Now could you _please_ leave before someone shows up to get me in trouble? In my day, we were much more creative…"

"Come on, Kyo. I know a place where we can go."

Kyo looked up at Haru and then to Shigure.

"Don't tell me," Shigure said, waving a hand. "The less I know about this the better."

Shigure watched with worry as the boys left. Sometimes even _he_ wondered if his plans were too dangerous. Then he looked at the soggy porch. Tohru came back at just that minute with a lemonade platter and the unfinished scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, what happened to Haru and Kyo?"

"I told them it was best to be more secretive about their relationship." Shigure looked at Tohru for a long moment, and she seemed to catch the hint because she flushed brightly.

"I…I see. Oh, look at the porch. It must have rained while I was inside. I'll get the mop." Tohru scampered back inside, leaving Shigure to roll his eyes at the complexity of teenage romance in the Sohma family.

* * *

As Momiji came home from school that day, he began to notice something strange. He was following his usual route, which consisted of walking through the main gate and across the outer grounds. Normally, Momiji was used to traveling unnoticed by the few people who lived on the estate. Now, however, he could feel eyes follow him as he headed to the inner grounds.

Momiji was only just inside the main gate, and already he saw two women stop and whisper. He continued on his way at his usual pace, trying to ignore the open gawking by distant relatives he couldn't even name if he tried. Finally, he simply couldn't stand it anymore and sped up his pace. He trotted past onlookers who seemed to be crowding the sides of the main path and finally entered the inner grounds and sat down.

Momiji sighed and looked around. He hoped he wouldn't see any more people. News of his relationship with Akito must have gotten out, and the Sohmas couldn't wait to see Akito's new plaything. He even felt like there were more people outside than usual. With a drop of his stomach, Momiji realized he couldn't be sure whether Akito had played a role in the spreading of gossip or not. When he finally got the energy to move after the shock of being studied by everyone who saw him, Momiji went to Hatori's porch. Hatori seemed to be waiting for him, and Momiji felt uncomfortable once again. He definitely didn't like people noticing him so much. It just brought back too many memories of feeling different.

"Hello, Momiji. How was your trip today?" Hatori sat down next to Momiji and watched him take off his shoes after dropping his backpack with a thud.

"Do I have a sign on my back or something? I hope you know about the sudden surge of interest in me."

"I do…it seems news spreads very quickly in the Sohma family when it concerns Akito. I heard about it from one of the maids, who heard from a cook on the outer grounds."

Momiji couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I've never been at the center of a rumor before. It makes me feel kind of special."

Hatori shrugged, then said comfortingly, "You should have seen the crowd when I was appointed Akito's primary doctor. You'll get used to the attention, and soon the interest will fade away."

"Well, I've never been one to turn attention down! I'll just have to make sure to impress them." Momiji struck a thoughtful pose. "Whatever shall I _wear_?" he asked dramatically.

"I'll have to warn you," Hatori added with a flinch while Momiji pondered his various outfit choices, "more people may be coming in and out of the estate over the next few days. Even though the rumor is unfounded at the moment, the many people who haven't seen you..."

"So you mean Akito didn't say anything about it?"

"He's just as angry about this as you are. None of us knows how the news broke out. Akito hasn't validated it yet, at least, but just the rumor is enough."

"That's good," Momiji sighed to himself. "I don't know why, but I was afraid he had told everyone because I had mentioned I was embarrassed…"

Momiji let Hatori put an arm around him.

"I promise, they'll be bored soon enough."

Momiji stood up suddenly and began strutting up and down Hatori's porch in his best catwalk imitation. "Well, they can be interested if they want. I'm used to people looking at me, considering how _gorgeous_ I am." Momiji laughed.

"Be careful, Momiji," Hatori whispered.

"I better get going then," Momiji smiled, not hearing Hatori's quiet warning.

The doctor nodded solemnly, letting Momiji pass through his office to get to Akito's rooms. He didn't think Momiji fully grasped the gravity of the situation, and he didn't know how to make him understand…except by seeing Akito.

"Please be careful," he said to himself, watching the door to his office slide shut.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kyo asked as Haru tugged him down the street.

"It's a surprise" was his only answer.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Haru stopped and looked around. "I always know _where_ I'm going. The question is how to get there."

Kyo sighed and pulled his hand away from Haru. "Tell me where we're going so I can get us there."

"Sohma Estate," Haru answered evenly.

"Sohma Estate! Are you fucking _serious_!"

"Well," Haru said slowly, "The southern wall of Sohma Estate."

"How does that make a difference?" Kyo looked at Haru inquisitively. "Were you even listening to Shigure? I hate to say it, but he _is_ right."

"Of course I was listening. I didn't even have to listen; I know more about this kind of thing than you." Haru began walking again.

"It's not that way!" Kyo quickly grabbed Haru's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. "Come on. I swear to god, you better know what you're talking about."

It took Kyo a few turns and a couple of dead ends before he set them on the right path to Sohma Estate. He avoided the road to the main gate, and instead headed in a roundabout circle to end up at the southern wall. Treetops reached out above the structure, contrasting with the city buildings and houses that sat outside.

The two boys looked at the barrier in front of them.

"You can jump this right?" Haru asked.

Kyo only glared at the cow, and he took that as a yes. A few feet away from them, a bench sat under the shade of the trees. After checking that no one was around, they climbed up on the seat and leaped onto the wall, jumping down into the forest as quickly as possible.

Kyo looked around at the dense trees and bushes in front of him.

"I've never been back here before," he said.

"Not a lot of people have," Haru said, starting to walk in a certain direction. He glanced back at Kyo, who was busy taking in his surroundings.

Kyo could practically swear he was walking through the forest by Shigure's house. It was such a strange idea to him that he was actually right in the middle of the city.

"It's not _that_ great," Haru said when he noticed Kyo gawking at everything in sight. But to Kyo, it was magnificent. He had finally snuck inside the place he was only supposed to be in if _Akito_ invited him. And he never would have done it without Haru, who hadn't given the gravity of their action a second thought.

"Okay," Haru stopped and pointed to a stone bench covered in ivy, "You go straight from the wall until you hit this bench. Then you make a right."

Kyo nodded his head in understanding, still a little overwhelmed with the idea of where he was. Then he began to think again.

"Hey, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yup, I made sure to remember. This is my secret spot. Now pay attention; this is where it gets tricky. See the tree that looks like it's smiling at you?"

Kyo turned his attention to a huge oak, which bore a knot, resembling a face.

"Just follow where he's looking until you hit a copse of maples. And then, we're there."

Before them stood a mass of Japanese maples. Their branches wove into one another, making it nearly impossible to see what was beyond them.

"You just go through here." Haru held one of the branches back for Kyo to crawl under. The cat stood up in an open grove. The entire area, about the size of his bedroom, was surrounded by the red-leaved trees.

"He we are," Haru said. "Sit down. I'm going to head back and go through the main gate to get here again." He winked down at Kyo. "That way, anyone who cares will think I'm on the grounds by myself."

Kyo nodded, seemingly in a trance, while he watched Haru leave. Then he lay down on the soft grass, looking at the cloudless sky. This place was too perfect.

* * *

Momiji thought Akito was acting strange as soon as he entered the room to find him sitting in the dark with no doors or windows open. Momiji could see just enough to make his way over to Akito and sit down, but Akito didn't even greet him.

Finally, after along silence, Akito murmured harshly, "It seems the entire family is guessing about us, Momiji."

"Yeah, I noticed," Momiji said as lightly as he could. Something didn't feel right today.

Akito looked over at Momiji, only able to see him slightly in the dark. He had been preoccupied with this problem since yesterday, and he saw only one way to solve it. "I can't have my authority questioned, Momiji."

"…what do you mean?"

"Having a relationship with a child makes me seem weak."

Momiji sucked in his breath. "Are you…breaking up with me?"

"No." Akito moved toward Momiji and put a hand on his cheek, relishing the softness of his skin. "I need to let this rumor die down."

Momiji let this statement sink in as Akito touched his face.

"I can't see you anymore, Momiji," Akito clarified after a few moments.

The light turned on, so to speak, and, because it was so dark, Momiji let himself roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Can I ask why that's the decision you came to?" he questioned lightly as Akito pulled away.

"No."

"Why can't I just keep seeing you? I mean, the rumors are totally unfounded if you don't want anyone to know. Plus I live on the inner grounds too."

"Don't make me explain myself to you," Akito lowered his voice.

With another eye roll to the ceiling, Momiji thought quickly. He wasn't going to let Akito push him away so easily, but it was hard to figure out how to handle the situation. Akito was still the leader of the family, with a temper to match Black Haru in the worst of his fits.

"Please leave, Momiji."

"Huh?" Momiji totally missed Akito's words, being too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"I'm asking you to leave." Akito whispered.

"What? No." Momiji said incredulously. Then, more firmly, "I don't want to go."

"I don't care what you want," Akito hissed.

Rather than feeling afraid, Momiji was getting annoyed. Annoyed that Akito was acting so rashly for no real _reason_.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this. Don't you want me to stay?" Momiji doubted Akito would answer at this point. He could tell the leader was quickly entering into one of his…less friendly moods. With a sub-vocal sigh, Momiji glanced over and tried to pick out Akito's expression. His eyes widened as he realized it was too late for reason. Akito had snapped.

"You think you're special to me just because I kissed you, you _little shit_! Get out of my sight," Akito yelled, standing up to his full height to loom over the kneeling rabbit.

"Actually…I kissed you, remember?" Momiji regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Joking was _not_ a good option anymore.

"Don't make me tell you again! I'm ordering you to GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Momiji looked at Akito's raised hand, ready to swing down on him, and suddenly leaving seemed like a very good idea. But he had to come up with something to save this situation. He had worked too hard to become this close to Akito, and he hadn't even had enough time to help him at all!

"NOW!"

Momiji was relieved when Akito only grasped his shoulders, pushing him to the floor. He looked up at the man standing above him. Akito didn't really want this. Some strange motivation Momiji didn't understand was making him act this way.

_I can't have my authority questioned._

Momiji curled into a ball in case Akito decided to kick him and kept thinking as quickly as he could. _Makes me seem weak…_

And as the seconds crept by, Momiji slowly opened his eyes and looked to where Akito was standing. He was still there, silent, ominous, waiting. Looking at the person whom he didn't want to abandon, Momiji realized there was only thing he could do. He would have to make Akito come to him and learn that that didn't make him weak.

Wanting something only made him human.

The rabbit sighed as he sat up. "I'm leaving, Akito."

"Good," Akito spat, but the vehemence was gone. He sounded oddly defeated, and Momiji couldn't help but smile to himself that his theories were proven correct. Akito did want him there.

"I won't come back if you don't want me to, because I know that's not my place."

Momiji could only see Akito nod. The darkness hid his face.

When he finally got up and walked to the door, Momiji opened it wide to let the light burst into the room. The rabbit smiled sadly as Akito covered his face from the sudden brightness as if the light burned him.

"You know where to find me. Don't wait up." Momiji smiled fondly at Akito once the leader's eyes had adjusted.

He slid the door shut after leaving and managed not to collapse against it.

Then, once his legs had gotten steady again, he walked past Hatori's office and went straight home, deciding he would be the one to wait this time.


	25. Found Out

Hey sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagura decided she had picked the right crafts store to shop in. They carried a complete stock of yarn in every shade of orange imaginable, including the difficult to match hues of Kyo's hair and eyes. With utter concentration, she held up several orange locks of hair (which she had cut from Kyo's head herself) next to each spool of thread to make sure the one she chose matched completely. Then she moved to the felt section, where she took the same care to pick out fabric. The matching set of a cat-eared hat and cat paw mittens she was planning would be perfect, and Kagura thought they would probably be done by winter if she started making them now.

After picking out everything she wanted, Kagura pulled her wallet out of her cat backpack, paid for her purchases, and walked home on a cloud, going over every detail of her new undertaking in her mind. When she finally made past the huge gates of the Sohma estate, Kagura quit daydreaming enough to pay extra attention to every crack in the stone path that could conceivably trip her and unbalance her precious load of yarn and felt. She also made sure not to run into any of the people who had come to see Momiji.

Suddenly, as if thoughts of her new project had summoned her love to her, Kagura saw a flash of orange over the back wall of the inner grounds. She tried to hold her breath, reluctantly admitting to herself that Kyo might bolt if he knew she was there. There were thickets and bushes partially blocking the way, but Kagura saw him land gracefully. He stood up and seemed to be examining his surroundings when he suddenly turned in her direction. Kagura ducked behind the tree and nearly turned blue from keeping silent. Finally, she heard Kyo's light footsteps crunch further away. Kagura inhaled loudly and decided to let Kyo get a head start. The further away he got from the main-gate, she thought to herself devilishly, the further away he would be from escape. Kagura grinned at the chance of getting Kyo all to herself.

After several minutes, Kagura aimed herself in Kyo's direction, following his scent and her feminine intuition. She left here bags behind on a stone bench halfway through her journey, only taking a spool of yarn in case Kyo decided he wanted to run away. Sometimes it was better to make sure he couldn't get away rather than be disappointed.

As she crept further through the grounds, Kagura heard a voice drift through the trees, different from Kyo's…but still a boy's voice. A furtive 'shhhh' was followed by silence and eventually noises Kagura knew were _not_ talking. She paused and held her breath again, listening to the sounds she had heard before coming from dark corners at movie theatres during the late night showings. Kagura thought she must have lost Kyo's track and stumbled upon one a secret grove used by one of the looser members of the family. She almost snickered to herself, but stopped herself just in time, realizing that it would give her away. But curiosity was undeniable, and Kagura crept closer in an attempt to find out who was making out on the main Sohma grounds.

When Kagura finally came close enough to spy on the scene, the sight in front of her caused all of the blood to drain from her face. She crouched on the edge of a grassy clearing that was surrounded by a grove of interlaced Japanese maples. A red-checkered picnic blanket had been spread over the grass, and Kagura found her eyes glued to what was happening on that blanket. Hatsuharu and Kyo were sprawled over the blanket. The remains of what had obviously been a picnic lunch were pushed to the side. It seemed to Kagura that they were more pleased to devour each other's faces anyway.

Kagura's stomach dropped, and she felt close to vomiting as she slowly backed away, hand over mouth and eyes wide in horror. Her rational thoughts ended when she was far enough away to break into a full sprint. Her world had just been torn apart, and she just wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

* * *

Akito paced back and forth on his porch, waiting for Momiji to come. He hadn't actually thought the rabbit would follow his orders from the previous day. And that was a strange thought, because Akito always expected his Juunishi to follow his orders. Shaking his head slightly, Akito stopped his pacing and looked out over the gardens. It felt wrong not having Momiji there.

And that thought was not only strange; it was frightening.

He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Akito was relieved he didn't feel a coughing fit coming; that would just make this day _so_ much better. But even though Akito felt fit as a fiddle, a strange feeling was still pulling at the bottom of his stomach, and Akito doubted it had anything to do with his health.

After quickly tugging on his robe, Akito decided he needed some air. He needed to _move_. Momiji's visits had reminded him that there was so more to his life than the wooden porch of his little prison, and suddenly he wanted to take advantage of the little freedom he had. At least the trees allowed for an impression of freedom, if nothing else.

Initially, Akito simply wandered blindly, letting his thoughts shift to Momiji once again. But that train of thought turned out to be disastrous when he found himself almost in front of Momiji's house. He stood there for a second, actually considering going up and knocking. That thought was quickly squashed, however, and Akito turned away to take a familiar path from years before that led him to place he knew he could rest after a short journey. Akito wasn't sure how long he would feel in this good a condition. In the center of a circle of topiaries, Akito stopped and sat on the large boulder which marked the center of Sohma estate.

With a childish air, Akito crossed his legs and surveyed his nation. From where he sat now, he could just barely make out the outlines of Main House through the trees, but he still felt like a king. No matter what, a friendless king was still a king.

Akito didn't hear the soft sobs until a few minutes after he arrived. When the sound finally registered, he hopped off his perch with as much grace as he could manage. A quick survey revealed Kagura curled up against one of the stone benches that littered the paths of the Sohma gardens. She was cradling her cat backpack, and tears were streaming down her face. Now Akito was interested.

"Kagura, what's the matter, my dear?" he whispered softly as he walked over to crouch down to her level to look her in the eye.

Kagura's head snapped up, and she hiccupped in embarrassment as she hastily tried to wipe her tears away with a sleeve. Her bag dropped unnoticed into the dirt.

"Oh, he-hello, Akito. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kagura made a quick bow with her head. With just a few quick movements, she was kneeling properly in front of him.

"I live here, Kagura. As do you."

"I'm sorry to intrude or interrupt," she murmured with a sniff while carefully keeping her gaze away from Akito's. But her hands shook as she wrung them together.

"You are never an interruption." Akito sensed what was bothering Kagura. She was a simple girl with simple emotions. He picked up her bag and handed it to her, carefully watching her reaction. Unsurprisingly, sobs immediately began to shake her body again when she took it back and clutched it.

"I'm so sorry Kyo has hurt you that way," Akito ventured.

Kagura stopped crying and finally looked at him intensely with shining eyes.

"You knew?" she whispered.

"I didn't want to believe it, for your sake. I couldn't force myself to tell you, and that is my fault," Akito said softly.

Kagura's face crumpled as she lost her tentative control. "I never thought…why did it have to be…" Akito moved comforting arms around Kagura, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Most of her words where muddled in her grief, but Akito understood the only ones he needed to know.

_Why did it have to be with Hatsuharu..._

* * *

Akito planned his attack almost immediately. His chance had finally come to strike at Hatsuharu. Once again the stupid cow had tried to become romantically entangled. And with the cat! That was just a delightful surprise. Akito could punish them both…without worrying about anyone else's feelings.

With a wave of fear and anger, he wondered if it was possible that others knew about this relationship and had hid it from him. He tried to ignore the feeling that Momiji had known, but Akito found it hard to believe Shigure wouldn't know everything going on under his roof. And if Shigure had known, then Hatori must be aware as well. Everyone was turning on him!

After a moment's hesitation, Akito called in the only person he could fully trust. Within seconds, the door to Akito's dark room slid open casting rays of sunlight onto the tatami floor. A tall, light-haired man meekly entered and slid the door shut, sending the room into darkness once again.

"Kureno," Akito whispered. "I have a job for you."

* * *

"Hello, Kagura. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Hatori placed a bookmark in his novel and closed it.

Kagura smiled weakly as she leaned against his doorframe. Hatori noticed how worried she looked and got up to examine her more closely. "Are you feeling ill?"

She shook her head no. "I have a problem that I needed to discuss with someone."

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Hatori sighed, realizing his precious free time was about to get sucked away from him. He really didn't want to deal with her emotional problems at the moment. "I'm terrible at giving advice. If you'd like to talk to someone, Momiji or even Hatsuharu would be a much better listener."

Kagura's face wavered visibly at the mention of Hatsuharu's name. The pit of Hatori's stomach dropped, and he sat back in his desk chair, desperately hoping his fears weren't true.

"I'm sorry," Hatori said. "I'm being rude when you are clearly troubled."

Kagura sat right on the floor in front of him. "I saw Kyo and Hatsuharu…together in the gardens."

Hatori's knuckles turned white as he clutched the arm of his chair.

"Oh? I'm so sorry for you. That must have been a terrible shock."

"I…I don't know what to do."

Hatori stayed silent, waiting for Kagura to continue. She hastily wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Normally, I would _crush_ anyone who even touched Kyo, but I don't think it would be right…killing Hatsuharu. Because I like him, and _obviously_ Kyo likes him too. And, I should want Kyo to be happy, right?" Despite her brave (and somewhat psychotic) words, Kagura still sounded truly hurt.

"That's very adult of you, Kagura," Hatori said, grateful that her spite (or occasional maniacal fury) wasn't overcoming her judgment. "I'm glad you didn't do anything rash."

She smiled sadly. "Akito said the same thing."

Hatori froze. Seconds ticked by, and Kagura finally looked up at him, confused.

"You…told Akito?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"Well, no. He already knew, and he seemed okay with it." Kagura gasped as she looked at Hatori. "You mean…you mean he didn't know! But…but he made it sound…" Suddenly she started shaking. "But Kyo…he's going to get into so much trouble. Oh god, and Hatsuharu too!" Kagura clutched at Hatori's knee as she leaned closer to him, tears collecting in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I…I didn't realize."

Hatori felt a terrible calm settle over him as Kagura lost her composure. "It isn't your fault. Akito is quite deft at gaining information he wants to know. You'd better go home so I can try and do something." Hatori left out 'so Akito doesn't use you for something else.'

"Thhhank you, Hatori," she sobbed and left his office with her face in her hands. As soon as she left, the door to Hatori's office slid open. The doctor's face remained impassive as Kureno entered the room.

"Akito would like to see you."

"I'll attend to him immediately," Hatori said and briskly stood up.

As he passed, Kureno put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not good to cross Akito," he murmured.

"I can assure you that I'm doing nothing of the sort," Hatori answered evenly.

"We'll see about that." Kureno let him go.

"I'm sure you will."

As Hatori made his way down the hall, his only thoughts were of warning Shigure.

Hatori arrived in Akito's room only to find it dark and empty. Experience and fear told him to wait until Akito arrived or suffer consequences from their leader. Hatori reached into his pocket and experienced his worst realization of the afternoon. He had left his cell phone in his coat pocket, which rested happily on the back of his desk chair.

It was then that Akito arrived from the outside.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Hatori. I was just enjoying another breath of fresh air."

"Yes, it is lovely out."

Akito nodded as he scrutinized the doctor under a heavy gaze. Then he moved towards the doctor and settled himself onto Hatori's lap, straddling it. He circled his arms around Hatori's neck and placed his head on his shoulder.

"How is Momiji?" Hatori asked nonchalantly.

"I'm sure he's fine," Akito answered just as leisurely into Hatori's shirt collar. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Now the doctor began to worry about Momiji. He hadn't seen him since yesterday either, and _something _must have happened. Momiji could be hurt…With effort, Hatori forced his attention onto the disaster at hand.

"What did you want to see me for?"

"Sometimes, I just enjoy your company," Akito said, leaning back with a fake smile. "I just like seeing you..." Hatori winced as Akito gently pulled on his tie. "…and reminding myself who is in charge."

"You are my leader, Akito. I obey you."

"Please say that again," Akito sighed as he snuggled into the crook of Hatori's neck once again.

"I obey you, Akito," Hatori repeated, without intoning his confusion at Akito's behavior.

"I know," Akito said and lazily rolled off of Hatori before standing up. "I would just like you to keep me company for awhile."

"May I ask why?"

Akito leaned down and put his fingertip over Hatori's mouth. "You may not. It's a surprise."

Because he thought he had proven himself, Hatori asked, "Could I finish one piece of work before…" His lips absently brushed against Akito's finger.

The look Akito shot him when he pulled his hand back was enough to tell Hatori he was not leaving anytime soon.

"Of course, you are more important than my other work, " Hatori sighed.

Akito only frowned slightly before forcing a fake smile on his face once again. He quietly turned to the porch and quietly asked, "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Anything you wish." Hatori followed Akito outside and sat next to him, silently cursing the leader for keeping him from warning anyone about the impending disaster.


	26. Storm Rising

OMG, I am finished with this story! There are two more chapters coming shortly! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like the upcoming end. Thanks for sticking with this story.

Shigure was oblivious to the world around him. This in itself wouldn't be too surprising except for the fact that Shigure's distraction came from a strange feeling he could only assume was regret. Shigure had been thinking a great deal about his plans since the previous day, and a gut feeling told him he had moved things too quickly. As the pencil Shigure was carefully balancing on his nose finally toppled to the floor, however, he had convinced himself he had made the right choices. It was always better do to something risky than do nothing at all, Shigure told himself, while crossing his arms and nodding solemnly.

After deciding not to worry too much, Shigure picked up his pencil and began digging through the pile of manuscripts precariously balanced on his desk. With a pleased smile he finally began to work again on the crossword puzzle sitting half finished underneath them. It only took Shigure twenty minutes to finish the crossword, leaving him idly wondering if dinner would be ready soon. He had noticed with slight annoyance that Tohru's cooking schedule had been a little off lately. Shigure easily pinpointed the blame for this on Yuki, though he wasn't bothered enough to do anything about it. He just sat back and waited for Tohru's voice to quietly but forcefully drift through the door and tell him that dinner was ready. Instead, he heard the doorbell ring, and a few seconds later Tohru herself came in white as a sheet.

"Tohru, what's the…"

"Kureno is here," she said quietly. "He says Akito wants to see you and Kyo."

"Oh," Shigure got up from his desk. "I see." Immediately, Shigure's regret twisted in his stomach, and it took some effort for him to ignore the gnawing of another unusual feeling: worry. Tohru looked at Shigure with eyes shining just on the verge of tears, and magically the dog felt worse.

"I don't know why, but…I'm scared. Why would Akito want to see Kyo? Why send Kureno?" Tohru began to shake. "Does he know about Kyo and…"

"Shush, Tohru," Shigure said as kindly as he could and patted her on the head before passing her. "This is not something you need to worry about. Everything will be…fine." Lying was second nature to Shigure at this point in his life. He was even able to smile comfortingly at Tohru. "But be a dear and stay here to guard the house, hmm? We'll be back soon."

Tohru nodded and let her back rest against the doorframe while Shigure quickly brushed some wrinkles out of his kimono. When he reached the front door, Shigure saw a scene that he would never have imagined could happen.

Kureno still stood in the front doorway, seemingly unsure of whether to come in or not. He was calmly examining the interior of Shigure's house while Yuki stood defiantly in the doorway to the kitchen, staring daggers at him. Kyo stood just behind him, and Shigure wondered if Yuki was actually trying to shield the cat from Kureno. The thought almost made him laugh as he fully rounded the corner, but another look at Kyo actually sobered the dog. Kyo stared at the floor, letting his bangs hide any facial expression, but his hands, which hung loosely at his sides, showed his mood sure enough as they fisted and unfisted in nervousness.

Shigure sighed and forced a smile to his face. "Kureno! When Tohru told me you were here I almost didn't believe her! What a delightful surprise!"

"Akito needs to talk to you and Kyo," Kureno said simply and turned around, obviously expecting them to follow.

"Wait! Kureno! Won't you tell us the circumstances of your visit?" Shigure asked kindly and walked towards the other man to place himself in front of the boys.

"Akito needs to talk to you and Kyo," Kureno repeated, a brief look of confusion passing over his features when he turned around to face them once more.

"Yes, I understand that, but there must be some sort of _reason_." All pretenses at politeness dropped from Shigure's voice. "What is happening?" he asked solemnly.

"You can ask Akito when you talk to him," Kureno answered with a slight shrug. Then, after pausing for a second, he added almost sadly, "It wasn't necessary to tell me why he needed me to get you, only that I had to."

"I see." Shigure looked at Kureno but couldn't find any more emotion in the man. He turned around to look at Yuki and Kyo. "Kyo, pull yourself together. We're leaving."

Kyo's head snapped up, and he looked at Shigure in utter horror, like he had expected the dog to be able to do something. Shigure almost frowned at the stupidity his younger cousin seemed to be graced with. How could he presume such a thing?

Yuki too turned around to look at Kyo, then at Shigure, and again back at Kyo.

"I'm going too," he said, resolve making his violet eyes colder.

Shigure sighed in frustration. Stupidity his younger _cousins_ seemed to be graced with.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuki." Shigure walked past the rat and grabbed Kyo's hand. "We have to go," he repeated less forcefully.

This time, Shigure couldn't totally ignore Kyo's look of terror. He sighed once again and leaned down to whisper, "You'll be fine." That was already his second lie of the day. After that, he gently patted Kyo's head like he had Tohru and squeezed his hand. The cat actually seemed to calm down at that, and Shigure grimaced to himself while he turned back to Yuki, who still looked like he could kill someone at any moment.

"Do you really want to leave her alone right now?" Shigure asked him quietly and heard Kyo's sudden intake of breath.

Yuki's eyes flew towards the dog's study and then back to Shigure.

"She can handle herself. It's this idiot I'm worried about right now."

Shigure smiled, a real smile for a change, and Yuki's face eventually softened before he looked away in embarrassment. Shigure really had hoped that the younger Sohmas might one day grow as close as the Mabudachi Trio. It made it so much easier to survive the family's circumstances. Shigure's smile stretched into a sly grin as his regret from earlier in the afternoon melted away. If two enemies were being forced together, at least some things were certain to turn out well.

Finally, Shigure faced Kureno with the cool confidence he had mastered from years of facing unpredictable situations. "Looks like you'll have three Sohmas riding back with you to the main house."

Kyo wished he could stop shaking, but he couldn't, even when he was wedged in between Yuki and Shigure, both of whom had chosen to ride in the back seat with him. He hated that the rat was sitting next to him and looking so fucking cool and composed. Of course, _he_ wasn't the one about to have his ass handed to him by Akito. Kyo also hated how Shigure was now wrapping an arm around his shoulders, resting his head on top of his and shushing him quietly.

"Get off me, you pervert," Kyo hissed but perversely wished Shigure wouldn't stop. It was oddly soothing to have him there, being comforting in a way Kyo didn't expect Shigure capable of, with no sign of teasing or malice.

Yuki glanced at Kyo when he spoke, and the cat glared at him from under his bangs. "Got something to say, damn rat?" Kyo said as gruffly as he could, which turned out to be a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, when we get home, I want to fight," Yuki responded simply and then returned his gaze to the passing scenery outside.

Kyo eventually gave up trying to convince himself that the other Sohmas were annoying him.

All too soon the car was slowing down as it entered the drive of Sohma house. Kyo finally controlled his shaking and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Shigure was repeatedly dialing on his cell phone with his free hand and making a pained face when no one answered. At least someone else was a little worried about this, but Kyo hadn't expected it to be Shigure.

Yuki had just started drumming his fingers against his knee when the car stopped, and Kureno got out, opening the door for Shigure first, then going around and opening the opposite door for Yuki. Kyo sidled out, following Shigure, who was ignoring him now as he tried again and again to get an answer on the other line.

Kyo idly wondered whom exactly he was trying to reach and then immediately thought of Haru. He pulled on Shigure's sleeve as they started to walk towards the house.

"Did…did you try to call Haru?" Kyo whispered, but Kureno, leading the group, didn't seem to care he was speaking.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good…Do you know Momiji's cell number? I called his home, but no one is answering."

"Um, no? Can _I_ call Haru?" Kyo looked quizzically up at Shigure, deciding not to worry about what Momiji had to do with any of this.

"I told you it's not going to do any good. Yuki, what's your opinion on the situation?"

Yuki, who had slowly been loosing his composure the closer they got to the main house, startled. "It won't do any good," he said tightly. "I'm sure he's there already."

Hatsuharu knelt respectfully in front of Akito, allowing his eyes to flick to each of the exits every so often. He wasn't particularly worried about this. He had realized as soon as his mother answered the phone and told him it was the main house that he was in for some trouble. Haru had been through this before, and he guessed nothing that Akito did to him would really faze him.

Haru was only worried about his Kytten.

Glancing back to Akito, who was lazily leaning opposite him against Hatori, Haru briefly wondered what role the doctor was playing in all of this. The man's face was as unreadable as ever as Akito wound his tie between ivory fingers.

Akito finally spoke when Haru's eyes settled on him.

"It seems you've disobeyed me again, Hatsuharu." After unwinding himself from Hatori, Akito crawled closer to Haru and reached a careless hand out to flick a bang from Haru's face. "I just don't know what to do with you."

Haru managed to keep his face a blank slate. He counted to ten, thought of Momiji, of butterflies, and of kittens. No, he couldn't think of cats, or he would think of Kyo…

"Why do you do these things to me? I don't want to hurt you, Hatsuharu, but you just don't seem to understand." Akito's hand moved to Haru's cheek and rested there.

"Understand what?" Haru whispered evenly when Akito paused for an answer.

"I am here to protect you, and yet you fight me."

Haru didn't even think before he replied.

"I don't see what Momiji sees in you." Haru supposed this wasn't a smart thing to say, and Akito's tightening grip on his face confirmed it.

"Did it make you feel powerful being with the cat? Is that why you chose that creature? Or did you really think you could love someone? You are _cursed_, Hatsuharu. You don't deserve love, even what I give you." Akito released him with a shove, and Haru couldn't help but rub his bruised cheek. After standing up, Akito turned around.

"I can't bear to look at you." Akito glanced over his shoulder but kept his eyes on the floor. "You know he will be the one who is punished."

Haru tensed, and his eyes flew to Hatori, but the doctor was letting no emotion through as he stared at his hands on the floor.

With a sneer, Akito crouched down again. "Kyo will be put away. You will never see him again. You will never _touch _him again, and all the while, he will know it was your fault and hate you for it."

Haru's vision was slowly blurring. His hands fisted in front of him, his pulse pounded against his ears, and his mouth became a tight line. He couldn't remember how to count anymore. Hatori looked up for the first time, but Akito continued on blithely, caught in the moment. He leaned to Haru and whispered in his ear, "I hope you made him feel _very_ special, because then perhaps he'll forgive you one day."

Haru closed his eyes and was surprised to feel tears run down his bruised cheek.

When he opened them, everything had turned Black.


	27. Release

Momiji felt a sudden chill, and goosebumps made their way up his arms. He got up from his bed after memorizing what page he was on in _A Spell for Chameleon_ and shut the window to his bedroom with a thud. Then he looked around, wondering why something still felt wrong. After a moment, he just shrugged and buried himself under his blankets. He had skipped school that day in an attempt to be as reclusive as possible so Akito wouldn't even be able to get a glimpse of him if he tried. He had even unplugged his home phone, thinking that someone could reach him through his cell in an emergency. Of course, Momiji had to convince Haru he was sick enough to stay home but not sick enough to need Hatori's help or for Haru to check up on him. Eventually, Haru had accepted Momiji's lies and just gone about his usual business. Momiji hoped things with Haru and Kyo were going better than his relationship with Akito.

Just when Momiji had settled himself into his blanket cocoon again, he heard a light knock from the front door. His heart practically leaped out of his chest, and he quickly tried to look as presentable as possible, abandoning the warmth of his bed and changing out of his pajamas in record time. Of course, he had prepared the outfit he would wear in this situation a few hours before. Heart racing faster, Momiji scampered to the front door, paused to run quick fingers through his hair, and opened it, only to find Kagura on the other side.

Momiji was just able to keep the look of disappointment off his face.

"Kagura!" he chirped. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! Do you want to come in?"

Momiji opened the door and gestured her inside, looking past her and glancing around as if Akito might be hiding in the bushes. He wasn't. The rabbit sighed and looked at Kagura, who still stood firmly on his stoop. He finally noticed how terrible Kagura looked with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. And the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked kindly, shuffling outside to give her a hug she desperately looked like she needed. Momiji didn't ask Kagura more questions as she just stood there silently in his embrace. He guessed she had probably found out about Haru.

Suddenly, Kagura snapped out of her daze.

"Momiji!" she yelled, pushing him away gently. "I know you're sick, but you have to do something!"

"About what?" Momiji asked, tilting his head, but Kagura continued talking without pause.

"You have to go see Akito! I don't know if what they're saying is true, and I don't really care if it is. Honest! Especially if it is true, and then maybe you can help Kyo! I just couldn't sit around the house and wait, no matter what Mama says. I know you can help! Come on, let's go!"

Kagura tugged harshly on Momiji's arm, and he was forced to follow her in the direction of the main house. He tried to get some more information out of her, but Kagura remained silent. She was focused on her task of dragging Momiji along, slightly against his will. Momiji supposed she did this a lot with Kyo.

Oh. Kyo. Momiji had to go see Akito because of Kyo…oh no.

Momiji finally started to run with Kagura.

"You mean he knows about Kyo and Hatsuharu!"

"So, you knew about it too," Kagura whispered sadly as she kept running.

"I'm sorry, Kagura," Momiji said kindly. "It wasn't my place to tell you, and I'm sure they only kept it a secret to keep from hurting your feelings."

"I know!" Kagura sobbed. "I wasn't mad! I didn't tell Akito to get them in trouble, I swear!"

Momiji frowned. He hadn't actually thought Kagura had told him. He sighed internally. Well at least she was trying to help now. Soon the main house loomed in front of them, and they slowed down, nearly tiptoeing the rest of the way. Momiji looked up at Kagura and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Momiji stepped onto the porch by himself and quietly slid open the door. He discovered an empty room. Momiji wrinkled his brows in confusion and glanced back to Kagura.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why would I make this up!" She jumped next to him and looked into the room.

"Where could they be?" Momiji walked inside, forgetting to take his shoes off.

"I don't know. I mean…I didn't get you exactly when things started happening." Kagura followed him and began peering in every direction.

"What do you mean?" Momiji turned around with a skeptical look. Kagura sighed.

"Mama told me to wait in the house, and I did for a while…" Kagura gazed at Momiji as if she needed some sort of redemption. "I couldn't stay there, though! I snuck out to find you…maybe we're too late," she whispered with a horrified expression.

Momiji's heart dropped. They were too late? That couldn't be possible. He dropped to the floor, face in his hands. He had failed Hatsuharu. He had failed _everyone_ by failing to help Akito.

Kagura crouched next to him.

"Please don't do that Momiji. It's not your fault! It's mine! Come on, we can go look for them! I was wrong, it's not too…" Kagura suddenly quieted.

"Momiji?"

The rabbit pulled his hands away from his face, hastily scrubbing his eyes. That hadn't been Kagura who had spoken. He looked up from the floor and saw Shigure standing in the doorway to the hall, wearing a look of utter surprise. Immediately, relief washed over the dog's face, and he quietly started chuckling and then burst into laughter that was on the edge of sobbing. Momiji stood up, and Kagura gasped.

"I've been trying to find you," Shigure finally whispered. "I…" Shigure rolled his eyes and whispered. "…need your help. Things have gotten a little more out of hand than expected."

XXX

The world was a blur, and Akito couldn't identify any of the forms that moved in and out of his vision. He knew he was in a bed, and that small knowledge comforted Akito a little as he heard quiet voices around him. At least he wasn't in a hospital room. He would have been able to smell it.

Slowly his awareness came back, and he was able to see the ceiling. The voices around him became louder. He distinctly heard Hatori, as the doctor's deep voice was forever engrained in his mind. When everything became focused once again, Akito finally set to remembering how he had gotten here in the first place. And he nearly screamed. Instead, he breathed uneasily and felt someone lift a bag of ice from his left eye. That side of his face was numb.

"Akito?" Hatori questioned uncertainly, coming into Akito's field of vision as he leaned over. "You passed out for a moment."

Akito silently sat up and glanced around his room. Kyo and Yuki leaned against the opposite wall and both startled when Akito's gaze landed on them. They quickly looked next to them, to Hatsuharu. Haru looked boldly back at Akito for a moment and then flicked his eyes to the floor. Akito sneered at them and spoke.

"What happened here?"

"Hatsuharu had a breakdown into his alternate personality. It was my fault for not catching it in time, but, as you know, White Haru has no control over the actions of Black Haru…"

"Stop your rambling, Hatori," Akito snapped. "Kureno, tell me."

"I came in with Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo and found you on the floor. Hatori was restraining Hatsuharu. I believe Hatsuharu hit you."

"Brilliant deduction. Where is Shigure?"

Kureno bowed his head and mumbled, "He said he had quick business to attend to."

"Kureno, you idiot. Go find him." Akito sighed. Things weren't quite going as he had planned. He didn't know what Shigure was up to, but Akito guessed the dog knew he was in trouble. After deciding to think about Shigure's punishment at another time, Akito looked at the boys and settled on Kyo.

"Your lover tried to defend you, but his little stunt isn't going to work. I have made my decision. You are to be locked away as soon as possible."

Kyo nodded, and Haru mimicked the movement after a slight hesitation. Yuki looked at them standing on either side of him and sighed heavily. Akito waited a moment, expecting Yuki to speak, but just as he seemed ready to say something, he simply sighed again and looked away. Akito smiled quietly to himself, realizing the rat wanted to try and save them but couldn't bring himself to do it. At least someone knew his place.

Hatori gently placed a hand on Akito's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Akito muttered and swatted the hand away. He glared at the doctor. "If I ever find out you've lied to me, I don't think I'll ever forgive you."

Hatori winced and pulled his hand back. The room became silent save for another sigh from Yuki, and Akito idly wondered what was taking Kureno so long to fetch Shigure. Perhaps the dog had actually tried to run away. What a coward, Akito thought contemptuously. He passed another few seconds glaring evenly at everyone in the room until the door opened, and Akito turned toward the noise.

Momiji ran into the room straight for Akito's bed and wrapped his arms around the surprised clan leader.

"Akito, I was so worried when Shigure told me what happened! I can't believe Haru did that to you. He's so stupid sometimes. He took a swing at me once!" Momiji settled himself next to Akito on the bed, just managing to sit on the edge without falling off. He brushed some hair away from Akito's face and whistled. "Wow, that'll be a nice shiner."

No one else spoke, including Akito, who was too surprised to think coherently once again. He had missed Momiji, but at the same time this seemed too planned. Akito wasn't used to people being kind to him for no reason, and he instantly looked past Momiji at Shigure, who had tried to silently slide into the room next to Hatori.

"Why did you bring him here?"

Shigure pointed to himself with a look of utter innocence. "Me? I thought it would be a good idea. What do you say Hatori? Isn't it easier to recover with one's loved ones around?"

Not a muscle on Hatori's face moved as he kept his eyes steadily on the floor. Momiji hopped off of the bed.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I know you don't want to see me anymore." Momiji said seriously. "But even though I was worried about Hatsuharu first, as soon as I heard he had turned Black, all I could think was 'God, I hope he didn't hurt Akito.' I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll go." He smiled sadly.

Akito watched as Momiji turned away and Shigure patted him on the shoulder kindly. He remembered how much he had wanted Momiji to stay before. More people were here now, however, and he would not call the rabbit back. He shouldn't have to ask for a zodiac member's love.

"Akito," Yuki said abruptly, causing Momiji to pause at the door. "There is something I need to tell you."

Akito looked at Yuki with disinterest. He was growing tired of all the zodiac members crowded into the small room. He only wanted to be alone. He didn't want these people here. They only had problems. They only wanted to use him. They only made his head hurt.

"What do you want, Yuki?" he managed to say calmly.

"I…I," Yuki stuttered and stopped when he realized everyone was looking at him. "I'm with Tohru. I just thought..."

"Yuki, what the hell are you doing?" Haru interjected quietly.

"Shut the hell up, you god damn rat," Kyo hissed under his breath at nearly the same time.

"I just thought you should know," Yuki finished and looked around as if even he wasn't sure about what he had just done.

Akito allowed himself to look as shocked as he felt. Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kyo: all of them were trying to lead normal lives, and Akito was stuck in a bed with a bruised face, confronted by people who hated him. He could see how Haru and Yuki were looking at him now, expecting him to snap any moment. Akito didn't want to let them down. He would get his way. Akito turned to Shigure.

"Did you know about this? Did you know about all of this! All of the younger zodiac members are running around finding love. But they are mine. You are mine!" he yelled at the boys.

Shigure coughed into his hand. "You're forgetting where one of them found it," he said nonchalantly, and to make sure his point wasn't missed, he gestured at Momiji. Momiji truly resembled a trapped rabbit at that moment, with Akito facing him with rage and his friends looking shocked at the mention of him finding love with Akito. He choked out a laugh, then tried to sober himself.

"Akito," he started and sucked in a haggard breath. "I…"

Akito slid out of the bed, trying to ignore Momiji as he pulled on the robe that had been used to cover him. "Don't speak, Momiji. I'm terribly tired of lies today."

"Why don't you just listen to what he has to say?" Haru said quietly.

"Why don't you shut your filthy mouth?" Akito snapped. He walked over and grabbed Haru's shirt collar. "You think you can just hit me and think nothing will happen to you? This is all your fault. It's your fault for…"

"Why do you care?" Haru said simply and put his hand over Akito's before he could pull it away. "Why do you care whom we love? I find it hard to believe you enjoy ruining people's lives. Maybe," Haru looked over at Kyo. "Maybe you're just frightened that no one loves _you_."

"Leave," Akito whispered, whipping his hand back and clutching it as if touching Haru had hurt him. "I'm finished with you all."

"You can't make people love you," Haru finished, changing his stare to look at Momiji. "And you can't stop it either. It just happens."

Akito opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki saw the effect Haru's words were having on the family leader, and he interjected.

"Tohru wanted me to tell you about us," he started cautiously when Akito turned to glare at him. "She said it wasn't right to hide that we loved each other. She thinks that adding more love to the world is one of the best things two people can do, and that never means you love someone else less." Yuki slyly glanced at Kyo, who shook his head because he had no idea what was going on. Yuki jabbed the cat with an elbow.

"Ummm. I don't know about all of this love stuff. I can't say I love Haru because…" Kyo flushed and looked at the door. "because I haven't had much experience dealing with it. I know I don't deserve to be loved, but Haru doesn't care about that, and that's nice I guess." He shrugged and managed to turn to Akito. "It's nice to be around someone for once who doesn't hate me." Yuki gave the cat a small smile, and Kyo returned it with a look of utter confusion. Haru sighed and rolled his eyes.

Akito didn't notice any of this. He had turned his attention to the wall in between Haru and Yuki. He had been staring at it since they began speaking, unable to interrupt them. He felt strange, the same way he had felt when Tohru cried for him. Or perhaps it was how he had felt when Momiji had cried for him. Except no one was crying now. They were simply talking to him, as if he were one of them. Instead of being angry, Akito was once again confused.

"Akito," Momiji placed a hand on his shoulder, and Akito looked at him blankly before slowly recognizing the rabbit's face. "Is it okay if I talk to you alone?"

Akito nodded once and the other zodiac members quickly and quietly filed out of the room. Haru slipped his hand into Kyo's, and Shigure slung an arm around Hatori, which was quickly thrown off. Akito had nearly forgotten the older juunishi were there. As soon as they turned down the hall, Momiji sat on the floor briskly, and Akito slowly followed his example.

"I really missed you," Momiji said, pushing his two index fingers together and staring at them. "I was trying to play hard to get, but it didn't really work, did it?"

"What do you want, Momiji?" Akito sighed.

"Remember when you asked me why I thought your actions couldn't be genuine?" Momiji questioned slowly. "It was right after the first time we kissed. And I can't help wondering now why you don't think my feelings could be real too?"

Akito remained silent.

"It hurt me when you sent me away."

"Momiji," Akito murmured with a wry shake of his head. "You think this is easy. You think being family leader is a simple job? I am the head of everyone. I have to be in control."

"Do you think it's easy knowing that my existence is killing you?" Momiji timidly leaned his head forward and rested it on Akito's shoulder. "And all I can think is how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone and how you're not letting me get to know you. I don't want to lose someone else. Not yet." He clutched Akito's robes.

Akito wrapped his arms hesitantly around Momiji. "I'm sorry," he whispered uncertainly into Momiji's hair, but the rabbit pulled back.

"Don't say you're sorry!" Momiji said, looking Akito in the eye. "Say you'll stay!"

When Akito didn't respond, Momiji continued.

"We should stay together, and not because we have to, but because we want to. I can't make you stay with me Akito. That's your decision."

Akito considered for a moment. He thought about what everyone had said. He realized they had played their game well. All of their words had penetrated him, and even now Akito could feel his resolve melting as he looked at Momiji. He sighed and brushed some hair away from his eyes after looking away.

"I suppose you want me to spare your little friends."

"They're not just my friends." Momiji smiled.

Akito snorted contemptuously, and Momiji laughed.

"Okay, maybe not yet. But why don't you try?" Momiji hopped up and reached a hand down to Akito. "It might be fun."

Akito pulled Momiji down to him.

"I'll think about it." were Akito's last words before Momiji stopped all conversation with a kiss.


	28. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter! I can't believe it! I'm going to write some comments at the end of this chapter, if you're interested in reading my random thoughts about this story and it's ending.

XXX

The weather was almost intolerably hot, and Momiji languidly fanned himself with his hand as he lay in the sun next to Akito. These moments were so precious to him, but even Momiji could only put up with so much sentimentality. He had been silently lying there for some time since Akito had wanted to take a nap shortly after he arrived. Next to him, Akito was still breathing evenly in his sleep, and Momiji listened happily for another moment before rolling over and wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm bored," he whispered into Akito's ear before nuzzling him.

"Then go somewhere else," Akito mumbled harshly after a moment and turned over so his back was to the rabbit.

"Ohhh, you're no fun." Momiji pouted and poked Akito. "Do you really want me to go?"

"Would you leave if I said yes?"

"Hmmm, probably not. I'm here to stay! What else do I have to do? School's out for a couple days."

"I've been wondering why you always seem to be here."

Momiji sniffed dramatically. "If that's how you feel, then I'll just go find someone else to entertain me."

"Try one of those street artists…a mime perhaps? I believe it's their job to entertain."

"You're in a bad mood today," Momiji stated and sat up, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. He had no idea why Akito liked basking so much; he felt like he was in a tanning bed. It also made him wonder how Akito's skin was still nearly snow white and not sunburned like a lobster.

"I'm tired," Akito retorted before glancing at Momiji over his shoulder. He looked at the rabbit with hooded eyes. "You take a lot of energy."

"That's what Hatori says. I don't understand why, though. Just because I don't sit around all day…LET'S GO FOR A WALK!" Momiji bounced up and hopped from foot to foot in anticipation. "Come on!"

"I'm tired," Akito said again, as if repeating himself would make the rabbit understand. Of course, Momiji had heard him perfectly well the first time.

"You've been asleep for almost an hour!"

"You take a lot energy," Akito repeated with closed eyes and a relaxed smile as he rolled onto his back. Momiji flushed for an instant but wouldn't be sidetracked.

"Let's go for a walk. It's so nice outside."

"We are outside."

"I'm going by myself then," Momiji hopped off the porch and danced childishly for a moment in the sun. "Sure you don't want to cooome?" he sang to the sky with outstretched arms.

Akito looked at Momiji for a moment and then back down on the porch to which he had become so accustomed. He pretended to be torn between staying and wanting to go with the rabbit, when in fact his mind had been made up as soon as Momiji woke him. Momiji would not be denied, and Akito didn't want to try.

Akito sat up with a leisurely stretch of his arms.

"I think we should go for a walk," he said in a tone which implied it had been his idea all along.

"Okay!" Momiji clapped his hands.

XXX

The weather was perfect, and Kyo held Hatsuharu's hand as they lay in the shade together, speckled by the light falling through the leaves of the maple trees. They had stopped talking several minutes ago to simply enjoy the view of the sky through the canopy. After a bit, Kyo moved to put his free arm over his eyes.

Free. He was free, and it still overwhelmed him.

Hatsuharu glanced over.

"Are you crying?" he asked with just a trace of humor.

"Shut up," Kyo muttered, releasing Haru's hand and sitting up. "I was just thinking about how great everything has been recently."

"Yeah, I am pretty great," Haru agreed and nodded. "Can't argue with that."

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to be serious!" Kyo fumed. He tucked his knees under his chin and tried not to look at Hatsuharu.

"Who says I wasn't being serious?" Haru crawled in front of the cat and tried to catch his eye. "Hey, what's the matter? Sorry, blame Grey Haru, he's a weird one….Kytten?"

Kyo locked eyes with Haru for a moment, then suddenly lay back on the grass. He motioned for Haru to follow, and the cow tucked himself beside Kyo.

"You know when we were about to be fucked over by Akito?"

Haru agreed with a head nod against Kyo's chest.

"Well, I was just thinking…how you said you loved me."

"I implied it, yes."

Kyo smacked Haru's head lightly. "If you're going to be an ass about this, then forget it."

Haru only chuckled. "I'm sorry. I only get giddy when I'm really happy."

"Yeah, I know," Kyo sighed. He tried to regain his original train of thought. "See, the thing is, I...just wanted to say thanks, for everything."

"You know," Haru said mildly. "You saying 'thank you' to a confession of love is not really what I was hoping for." Haru considered for a moment. "But I guess it will do for now." He sat up and looked down at the cat. "Unless you just wanted to say thanks for my many sexual favors."

"God, Haru!" Kyo turned crimson and put his face in his hands in embarrassment. After a few moments spent letting his face return to a normal color, Kyo looked back up at Haru through a crack in his fingers. Haru took the opportunity to pull Kyo's hands away and kiss him. Kyo purred into Haru's mouth before the taller boy pulled back suddenly. Kyo frowned, but then he heard the crunch of approaching footsteps.

"They're early," Haru muttered and glanced down at the other boy, who did not look pleased at the sudden inclusion of more people. Haru smiled endearingly as he leaned down to nip Kyo's ear, and Kyo had to ignore the desire to punch the cow for keeping secrets.

"We're having company," Haru said, the smile never leaving his face.

"I thought this was your secret spot." Kyo quickly brushed grass off his back.

"Well, after Kagura, the secret's kinda out. Plus Rin already knew about it, so it was never really a _total_ secret."

Kyo decided to let the mention of Rin be as meaningless as Haru had intended it to be. He finished cleaning himself off and waited for Haru to explain further, but further conversation was cut off as the branches to the right of him were pulled back and Momiji crawled underneath them. The rabbit stood up, brushed himself off, smiled at Kyo, and then helped Akito enter the grove.

Kyo blanched, but he could tell Hatsuharu was not fazed at all. He silently called the cow a number of names he would not say aloud in the presence of the clan leader. Then Kyo fully registered Akito's presence as dangerous, and he almost made an attempt at running. Haru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're early," the cow announced calmly and took his hand off of Kyo to ruffle Momiji's hair and kiss him on the cheek. "Hello," Haru said to Akito, and Kyo thought he had a mini-heart attack when the cow kissed Akito's cheek in greeting. That accomplished, Haru moved back to Kyo and sat down next to him, patting the ground for the other two to join them.

"So, what're you up to?" Momiji asked as he bounded over. Akito slowly followed but remained silent. Kyo thought Akito would lose it any second, but the leader's face barely looked angry. It was more confused.

"Just enjoying the scenery," Haru answered.

"I guess you didn't tell Kyo?" Momiji questioned.

"I guess you didn't tell Akito?" Haru countered.

Momiji sighed and turned to Akito as Haru did the same with Kyo.

"We want us to be friends," they said at the same time. Kyo thought this seemed very planned, and a quick glance to Akito proved he thought the same. Akito met Kyo's eyes for a moment, and the leader actually rolled his eyes and shrugged with a smile.

Kyo swallowed and nodded.

"Okay," Kyo whispered.

"Actually, Hatsuharu," Akito said evenly. "I have a present for you. I was simply going to give it to Momiji to give it to you, but I suppose this will work." Momiji looked over at him in surprise.

"Really?" Haru took it in stride.

Akito reached into an inner pocket of his robe and pulled out a red and white beaded bracelet. He held it in front of Haru.

"This is for you. I thought you might like a matching set."

"Where did you get that!" Kyo yelled and compulsively checked his wrist to make sure his own bracelet was still there.

Momiji gave Akito a measuring look before speaking. Akito nodded slightly to the rabbit as Haru took his gift.

"Yours isn't the only bracelet, Kyo," Momiji said. "Haru there is something I've been meaning to tell you about Akito."

Both Kyo and Haru looked at Momiji with interest, and although Kyo thought it was a little rude to be speaking like this with Akito here, he soon became captivated by Momiji's story.

XXX

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame sat in a row on the edge of the doctor's porch. Ayame held his parasol over himself and Hatori, leaving Shigure to bake in the sun.

"Did you see them?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Who?" Hatori focused on lighting his cigarette.

"Momiji and Akito. They just walked by," Shigure answered and reached over for a cigarette of his own.

"Didn't they look _adorable_?" Ayame asked with a romantic sigh. "I can't believe I missed the excitement."

"Yes, it was very exciting…" Hatori muttered. "As exciting as a car crash."

Shigure raised his eyebrows. "Sarcasm from the doctor!"

Ayame turned to the dog. "_And_," he said, "You could have at least told me about Yuki and Tohru."

"You would have been making a wedding dress as soon as the words came out of my mouth," Shigure laughed. "Perhaps for each of them."

"So?" Ayame pouted. "Nothing wrong with being prepared."

The group fell into silence. Shigure flicked some ash off of his cigarette.

"I…should probably tell you something."

"What?" Ayame asked a bit sulkily.

"I'm the one who told some of the cleaning staff about Akito and Momiji."

Silence overcame them again before Ayame let out a shaky laugh. "Whatever for?"

Hatori kept his eyes on the smoke he breathed out. Shigure felt the doctor tense beside him.

"Yes, Shigure, whatever for."

"It was the perfect plan really," Shigure started and edged a little further away from Hatori. "With the truth out, Akito was forced to figure out his true feelings for Momiji. Of course he would choose to keep the little guy around. Who wouldn't?" Shigure paused. "I also kicked Hatsuharu and Kyo out of the house when they were together," he whispered with a guilty look at Ayame. Hatori refused to look at him.

"My, my, and what did that accomplish?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"I figured that those two idiots would get caught eventually, but with Momiji by Akito's side nothing would happen to them." He touched Hatori's arm. "I just didn't think they would get caught before Akito had made up his mind."

Ayame watched the other two. He felt the tension in the air but decided to let them work it out. He could only soothe things over to a point. Hatori would have to make up his own mind about how to react.

"Well, Shigure." Hatori's voice was eerily calm. "What are you going to do to entertain yourself now?"

Ayame sighed in relief.

"We could start a book club," he offered brightly.

"How about a quilting circle," Hatori added with a perfectly straight face.

Shigure looked at the two juunishi sitting next to him and sidled next to Hatori again.

"You bring the needles and fabric," he said with a gesture to Ayame, "and I'll bring the smutty novels!"

XXX

Akito and Momiji walked back to his porch. Akito could barely believe he had just spent time with the cat and the cow and not lost his temper in the least, not gotten jealous, not cared about the blatant slap in the face that Kyo was even there. He didn't care anymore. He felt that he could tell them about his death, and they had taken it well. They had been silent, but at least there had also been no pity in the juunishi.

He realized something inside of him had died, and Akito was glad it was dead.

"Akito, I was thinking about something while we were with Haru and Kyo," Momiji said, stopping in the middle of the path. Akito paused beside him and followed Momiji's gaze to the canopy above them. "The leaves are so pretty aren't they?"

"I suppose." Akito had never really admired a _leaf_ before. It was another thing he took for granted, and he was fairly certain most normal people did too. But he wanted to humor Momiji a little. "They're very lovely."

"I was just thinking," Momiji began uncertainly. "How, as soon as fall comes, the leaves become even prettier."

"Yes, that's true." Akito's neck began to hurt from looking up. He turned to Momiji, whose focus was still above them.

"And, then, they just die," Momiji whispered, and Akito quirked an eyebrow.

"The leaves keep the tree alive, are so important to its survival, and then they fall to the ground…I love that time of year. Hatori always rakes, and I'll jump in the piles to ruin them." Momiji smiled a little and finally met Akito's eyes.

"Autumn is my favorite time of year, but I always get a little sad."

"It's not autumn yet," Akito replied with a small smile. "The leaves are still here, and you can enjoy them until they're gone."

"Do you mind if we just sit here for a little bit?" Momiji asked uncertainly and reached for Akito's hand.

"No, I don't mind at all."

They moved off that path and lay down on the grass next to each other.

"Haru taught me how to enjoy just looking up sometimes. It's a view we don't really think about."

Akito stayed silent and put his head on Momiji's shoulder. It really was a lovely view, watching the leaves move in the wind above them; a view they would never see again, in quite the same way.

Akito decided to just enjoy the moment and not think too far ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I can't believe it's over! Actually…I'm already plotting out the short sequel (which will make life happy for everyone!). Madgicai, my beloved beta-reader, told me this was far too sad. And, I'd really like to continue this story…it has been in my life for way too long. It was the first thing of such quality and length I've ever written.

Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews you've written. I loved writing this story, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it too! I


End file.
